A New Family
by KK8806
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. She becomes closer to all of the wolves. They are more like family than she knows. My first fanfic... Dont read it's not good! Sorry!
1. Life is gone

**I don't own anything Twilight. This disclaimer goes for the rest of this fan fiction!**

I was frozen, my feet planted into the ground. Why could I not find my voice? I wanted nothing more than to tell him I'm going with him.

Edward's eyes looked so cold evil, finally revealing his true form to me. He never allowed himself to show his vampire side, but here and now he was more terrifying than anything I had ever faced. He turned his back to me, and in that second he was gone. I fell to the ground, feeling my body connect with its cold surface all I could do was replay his last spoken words to me before _he_ left.

_It will be as if I never existed._

I managed now to acknowledge what had just happened, _He _was gone. He didn't want me. He was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't, which was human.

I could feel a sudden tear in my stomach, a sudden hole in my chest started to appear. A rippling affect took over my whole body; emptiness made itself known. I could feel my hot tears streaming down my face making my whole body quiver and send chills down my spine. The contrast of the heat of my tears against my skin made my face sting with pain. Between gasps for air and sobs, I began hearing voices off in the distance. I tried to find my voice but once again my sobs were too much for my body to produce any form of sound. I laid there hoping my emptiness would consume myself, so I didn't have to feel my pain. I wanted someone to end my misery, but of course fate has a different plan.

The ground beneath me shifted, and I suddenly felt warm. Wait warm? Was I moving? I tried to look through my eyes but the tears were escaping my eyes making it impossible to look out. I could feel how raw my eyes were, I could feel the tightness as the swelling starting to set in.

"Bella it's going to be ok. I've got you. I'm taking you back to Charlie." A deep husky voice sounded, and it wasn't one that was familiar to me.

My voice found some words and managed to whisper out "_He's gone." _ That is when the emptiness consumed me, and everything faded to black.

Sam's POV

I moved my arms from my beautiful Emily's waist softly kissing her on the cheek, and quickly glancing at the clock. Paul and Jared were out patrolling on the border of La Push. I knew that I would have to relieve Jared in about a half an hour. I raised myself up from the warm comforts of my bed placing my warm feet on the bare cold hardwood floor hissing as they touched. I made my way to the kitchen where the smells, of Emily's muffins still sitting on the counter, lingered. I grabbed the muffins shoving them in my mouth, trying to satisfy the rumbling my stomach. I ate a couple of hours ago, sometimes it's hard for me to understand how much I eat, but after changing into a werewolf you grow an appetite of a beast. I made my way towards the door to go on patrol when the shrill ringing from our house phone startled me. I ran as fast as I could to the phone hoping that Emily wouldn't wake, from the all of the commotion.

"Yes" I hissed into the phone, hoping that this is important especially if this wakes Emily.

"Sam, this is Billy." He seemed to be whispering on his end of the phone.

I immediately assumed that it was time for Jacob, since it is a rarity for Billy to call my house unless it was for an Elder's meeting. "Billy back away from Jacob I'll be there with the boy's as soon as possible." I waited for Billy to respond.

"No. It's Chief Swan his daughter Bella is missing." I thought about the name it sounded so familiar to me but why? Then it dawned on me Cullen's lover.

"Do you think that they took her?" There was a pause then a long sigh.

"No Charlie said there was a note left saying they were going for a walk in the woods." I thought about it for a minute deciding against my better judgment to help in the search.

"Ok I'll head over to see what I can do."

"Thank you Sam I told Charlie you would be able to help, also you know those woods better than anyone." I grunted into the phone, and quickly hung up.

I swiftly took all my clothes off knowing that phasing in them wasn't a possibility. I have already gone through three pairs of pants just this week. I went into my room tossing the clothes that I had on and grabbing a pair of blue sweatpants and tying them to my ankle.

I ran through my house and out the front door. I phased in the air only to be greeted by the unhappy thoughts of Jared who had been waiting on me for fifteen minutes wanting to get back to Kim.

"_**Where have you been?" **__Jared asked. I quickly replayed the events that took place on the phone only to be followed by Paul's thoughts._

"_**Cool I want to help! We haven't had any excitement other than a rabbit that was annoying the hell out of me!"**__ I quickly responded before he could get too set on joining me._

"_**No Paul. This could be a lure to get us all away from the border. I'll check it out you guys stay here and protect our people. I know the woods. I'll find her."**_

_I could hear the anger of his thoughts __**"Come on you always have the fun." **_

_I quickly used my alpha voice so he knew I meant what I said.__** "Do what I said Paul. If I need you it won't take you long to get to me but I won't risk any of our people getting hurt." **__Jared understood why I felt this way. He like me had imprinted and knew that keeping our imprints safe was the most important part of our job. _


	2. Sam's POV

**I don't own anything Twilight!**

**Sam's POV**

After our conversation I took off towards the Swan's house, praying that in some way the Cullen's didn't break the treaty. I could see Charlie's cruiser parked in front of their house. I slowed down taking in every detail as I started to track his daughter. When I reached the wooded area I couldn't smell anything but the foul stench of Vampire. I faintly picked up another scent, as I moved further into the woods.

I came to a meadow, when a breeze blew from the west carrying a human scent. I stopped moving listening for any signs of anyone. I could hear sobbing coming from the same direction as the scent. I knew I was close to finding her, and I didn't want to scare her. I phased back into my human form quickly sliding on my pants. I stood tall scanning the forest to see if I could see her. I saw a form on the ground shaking, and I knew it had to be her.

As I approached her I knelt down gazing upon her hysterical body. I looked at her grief-stricken face and noticing her features. Her eyes were red, raw and swollen from sobbing; her lips were blue from the cold. I reached under her distressed body and pulled her into my chest.

"Bella it's going to be ok. I've got you. I'm taking you back to Charlie."

I faintly heard her whisper "He's gone." If it wasn't for the mere fact I was a werewolf I would have missed it altogether. I felt her go limp in my arms, she must have passed out.

I felt sadden by this for some strange reason I felt my soul pulling towards her. I didn't understand why this was, and all I knew is I needed to protect her always. I had felt this same way with Emily but with Bella it was a lesser version of this feeling. What could that mean? It pained me to see her sad. I didn't even know her. Why would I feel this way?

As I approached Charlie's house I heard other people inside talking about _them._

"Apparently Charlie, Carlisle was offered another job with lots of benefits."

I listen to Charlie spit at his words "So that's it they just up and left! Didn't they know it would affect her, they could have a least taken some time to say goodbye."

I stomped on my way up to the porch with each step I was more angry than the last. How could they do this to her? She looked so innocent lying lifeless in my arms; I bounded the door open and pushed my way through the small frame of the house.

Charlie's face went from purple to an instant look of afflicted pain. He gave me a questioning look and pointed upstairs to Bella's room. The doctor was not far behind my steps rushing beside her bedside as I laid her gently on the bed. I took one last picture of her in my mind hoping that I would never have to see her in this comatose state.

Charlie let out a sigh and thanked me without taking his eyes off her. I suddenly wished I could take all the pain off of her and endure it for her. I stepped out of her room, ran down the stairs, and went out the door phasing in mid air hoping no one was around to see me turn into a huge black dog. I went through the images in my head, not quite understanding the bond I had with her without even knowing her. I ignored all comments and questions from Paul and Jared. I wanted to think about how to handle the situation without interruptions.

I tried not to think about Bella, and wonder what happened to her that night. It's been two weeks since I left Bella at her house in her unconscious element. I couldn't stop thinking that I should do something to help ease her pain. I thought that a visit would ease my thoughts. The way she looked that night, so crushed, will always be embedded in my mind.

I stepped up from the kitchen table, grabbing our house phone and reaching the phone book with my other hand. I briskly flipped through the pages finding the number I needed. I punched the numbers into the phone and cleared my throat.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello" a cracked voice said on the other line.

"Hello Chief Swan. This is Sam Uley I was wondering how Bella was?"

I heard a loud exhale before he responded "Not good son. Not good. She won't eat, drink, or speak. She lays there lifelessly staring into space."

The thought of her made me shudder, but I knew I needed to see her. "Would you mind if I came to see her?" I could tell he was having a fight in his head on wither or not it would be a good idea.

He let out a long breath. "Sure, sure it will be ok. I have to go to the station in two hours if you would like to come then."

Suddenly relief came over me, knowing I could be there with her. "Ok I'll be there at three. See you then Charlie."

I explained to Emily while we ate lunch that I was going to visit Bella. She gave me a quizzical look followed by a small smile and a nod. I took a quick nap before preparing myself for the twenty five minute drive to Charlie's.

I debated; just running to her house, it would be faster, or driving. I laughed to myself thinking of me showing up with just sweatpants and telling him I walked all the way there, would alarm him in some way. I decided to be normal and drive along with being fully clothed.

When I arrived at the Swan's, I hesitated outside her bedroom door. I pushed myself to open the door, exposing a very frail distant, and unapproachable, Bella. I mumbled to her for a few minutes hoping for a conversation. She didn't move. I don't even think she knows I'm here. I couldn't bear seeing her like this any longer. I went downstairs to the living room to watch Basketball and try to take my mind off Bella.

I was too deep in thought to hear Charlie pull up in the driveway. Charlie came through the door, heading for his chair. Charlie's grief was pouring off of him in waves. I thought about saying so much, but I didn't know how to say it. We sat in silence for a long time, before I excused myself altogether. I phased immediately out of the door, because it's so much easier to think in wolf form.


	3. Meeting Jake Again

I don't own anything Twilight!

BPOV

It's been three months since _he_ left me. Charlie looks at me like I'm an egg that's about to crack. I know the moment I do I'll be emitted to the closest mental institution.

I put on my happy façade and prepared myself for the looks I'll be receiving from Charlie. I walked slowly into the kitchen; Charlie gave a sympathetic look seeing through my tough exterior.

I tried to put a crooked smile across my face but failed miserably, "Hey Char-Dad." I looked down at my feet like they were the most interesting pair in the world. I felt him boring holes into my face.

"Bella I think you should go spend time with your mother."

I gasped as I looked at him in shock. "No… NO!!! I won't! Dad please do not do this to me."

He distressfully glanced up at me, anguish written all over his features. "You have not changed since Edw…" Charlie paused;

I cringed at his name and the hole in my chest started to have shooting pains run through it… "since _he_ left." I was desperate; willing to agree to anything. Charlie must have sensed this, as a knowing look crossed his face.

"Billy and I are going fishing next weekend. I don't want you to stay here by yourself. You can either stay with Jacob in La Push or him stay here." He paused "It's your choice." Charlie shrugged his shoulders taking a swig of coffee avoiding my appalled eyes from his ultimatum.

I waited hoping he would take it back. Charlie cleared his throat, still evading my stares, picking up the paper to read. I sighed finally getting my voice above a whisper to choke out "I'll go to La Push." Charlie nodded satisfied with my answer, quickly leaving me standing alone in the kitchen dumbfounded with the conversation.

Friday, the day I have been dreading, is finally here. I am unhappily packing my bag for the weekend at Jake's. Charlie continually reminds me that I had a life before _them _and I should have one now. I didn't want to go to Jacob's but in a weird way, I've been looking forward to it.

I looked at myself in the mirror, straightening my hair for public. I think this was the first time I've looked at myself since I was left stranded in the woods. I couldn't help but think about the warm arms that rescued me from the forest the night _he_ left me. Who could that have been? I felt so safe and comforted for the brief moments before I blacked out.

Charlie yelled from downstairs pulling me from my thoughts "Come on Bella! We have to go Billy's waiting!"

I grabbed my bag swung it over my shoulder crossing my arms across my chest beginning to mope. I walked hard down the stairs to show my disapproval of being forced to go to La Push. Charlie heard me and gave me a disapproving look. I slid into the passenger seat of the cruiser; staring out the window with the feeling I was being watched. I looked over at Charlie who had a smirk on his face, clearly happy I wasn't fighting him all the way to the Black's house. I sighed loudly looking out the window with the same eerie feeling, passing it off as paranoia.

When we crossed the border we pulled up to Jacob's house. I looked over at his garage which looked more like a tiny metal shack, and then at his house which wasn't bigger than the garage.

I leaned forward in my seat grabbing my bag from the floorboard of the cruiser while opening the door at the same time. I felt two warm hands grab my waist lifting me out of the cruiser and into a hug. I didn't know what had happened until I felt my bones being crushed, and all the oxygen leaving my lungs in the process.

"Ugh… Jake….Can't …. Breath!!" Jake released me slowly and I sucked in a full lungs worth of air. He chuckled at my reaction to his affection. I took a step back to gander at Jacob's newly firm and toned body. His forearms were toned leading to his bulging biceps; his chest was chiseled to perfection, leading to his well defined abs. What happened to the lanky small muscled Jacob I knew. He now had the body of a strong man. How could this be? He's only 16 and yet he looks as if he is 25. I was suddenly pulled from my trance with a chuckle from Jake.

"See something you like?" Jacob had an evil grin played across his features. I dropped my head to the ground, my face turning to a couple shades of red. He put his index finger under my chin raising my head to meet his gaze. I looked at his beautiful skin texture as my eyes traced his jaw line; I looked into the gleam of his eyes, showing adoration. I felt uncomfortable with the intimate position we were in, I looked away feeling my face grow hotter. I heard him snicker at the response I was giving him, and I turned to look at him again.

"Wow Jake you look really different! You must have grown a foot since I last saw you."

He looked at me with longing eyes, "Well I am 6'6 now so I guess I have grown since you saw me last."

I gave him a pathetic smile. Jacob's smile fell, sadness in his eyes "How have you been Bella?"

I looked for a way out of answering his question so I looked over at his house. "Well I better go in there and see Billy before he leaves." I walked briskly away into the house with Jacob right beside me.

"Hey Bella!" Billy said as he wheeled his chair over to the doorway.

"Hey" I walked over and gave him a hug followed by a peck on the cheek.

I looked up to Charlie, "Well we better get going." Charlie grabbed the last of their things, tossing them in the car. I listened to the cruiser take off. Jake was smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you want a tour? It's been a while since you've been here."

I nodded and he began to show me around. The tour ended in his room which was clean, small but clean. I looked at his full size bed, which had a green comforter on it; I wondered how he slept there comfortably with his large frame.

"So… what do you want to do today?" Jake's smile grew bigger which I didn't think was possible.

"Umm… I don't know. What were you going to do this weekend?" His smile started to fade then he looked like he was thinking.

"Well I was working on my car, but you don't want to do that." I thought about it and it didn't sound bad I just needed to get out of his bedroom.

We walked into the garage, and Jacob introduced me to the 'Rabbit' which was nothing more than rust colored old Volkswagen. He started working on his car talking about his friends and other things going on in La Push. Jacob grew quiet, and his body tensed.

"Jake what is it?"

He gave me a look as if he didn't want to tell me, "Well there is this gang that goes around calling themselves the protectors."

I laughed out loud "A gang in La Push?" he nodded

"Who is in this gang?" I asked more serious.

"Sam, Jared, and now Paul are all in the group." Sam. I have heard that name before I can't remember why, maybe Charlie knows him. I made a mental note to ask Charlie when he gets back.

Jake started to elaborate his story, "My friend Paul was sick, then one week he was out of school. When he got back he was different."

Jacob paused really bothered by the next part of the story. He shook his head continuing, "He looked scared, and then when I tried to talk to him he started shaking and told me to leave him alone. I was going to push it further but Embry pulled me back. I took one look back at Paul and he said you'll learn soon enough."

It upset me to see Jacob, my Jacob; scared like this I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I guess it was since we were little I have always been protective of him. I went over to Jacob who was standing looking down at the car's engine. I slid in-between them wrapping my arms around his waist. I could feel his body tense at my touch but he soon relaxed wrapping his arms around me. I felt so comfortable in his embrace I slightly felt a pull on my chest, a little part of the hole that maintained residence started to close a little. I moved back from Jacob who had _my smile _on his face.

He cleared his throat "If I had known that's how you were going to act I would tell you stories all the time." I blushed.

Jacob watched the blush settle into my cheeks, letting out a deep husky laugh. I let go of his waist still embarrassed by his comments. I leaned against the wall of his garage. Jacob returned to the car, working on it with such ease. I started to watch his muscles move with each twist, pull, and lift he made to the machinery. I was caressing my eyes across his face when I was jerked from my stupor, by the garage door opening.


	4. Quil and Embry

Two dark skinned boys leisurely walked into the shed. They both easily could've been Jacob's brothers, with their beautiful russet skin tones and round muscles. One was trim, with raven colored shoulder length hair, and soft features. He wasn't as built as Jacob but was taller than the other boy. The shorter brawny boy's muscles were more defined which he sported with confidence. He had short shiny black hair, which complemented his eyes well.

"Ern… Guys this is Bella… Bella this is Embry." Jacob pointed towards the lean taller boy.

Embry moved forward with his hand held out toward me. My tiny hand was engulfed in his, and I saw a blush beginning to set underneath his soft russet colored skin. "Hi."

I took my hand back and moved towards the other guy who assertively walked up. I was about to extend my hand when he engulfed me into a hug, not a bone crushing hug like Jacob's but it was comfortable. He whispered in my ear "Hello I'm Quil." I shivered, as his warm breath tickled my neck. I began to pull away from the hug but he left his hand lingering on the small of my back. I looked up to Quil, he winked and smiled at me which made me blush.

Quil started to speak up again "So…What are you guys doing?" he moved his gaze to Jacob.

I looked back at Embry and gave a small smile.

Jacob mumbled to himself before answering the question. "We were just hanging out, and talking while I worked on the Rabbit." Jacob held resentment in his voice.

I felt Quil's stare descend to me "That sounds like fun for you Bella." I heard the smile in his tone.

I gave him a quick look, as he questioned me. "Do you want to go to the beach with me? I'm sure it will be more fun." I gaped at his question and looked over at Jacob who was fuming at this point.

Jacob cleared his throat "Quil do you mind?"

Quil took his gaze off of me and moved it to Jake. "No I don't mind."

I felt the tension in the room. Embry calmly shrugged his shoulders and blushed with a smile. I didn't want Jacob to be upset so I took it upon myself to extend the invitation to everyone. I looked over at Jacob with a smile, "Come on let's all go to the beach."

As soon as the statement was finished Jacob walked in-between Quil and I. He slinked his arm around my shoulder and I felt instantly warm. We headed to the beach as Quil started to talk about the La Push gang. I started to think to myself that this was serious. I needed Charlie here so I could ask him who Sam was and what he knew about him.

Could it be drugs? I mean all the La Push guys were huge and looked like they used steroids. It really bothered them that one of their friends could just up and leave them. What Jacob had said about Paul really bothered me. I don't want Jacob to be next! I didn't want any of them to be next. Yea I was forced to be here; I was using them to get over my grief, but I still needed them. I wanted it to be like this forever carefree and relaxing; other than the awkward moments the boys would be… well boys.

Embry was smiling and giving me a knowing look, when I took a quick peek at him. I didn't know what it was for but I didn't care I was having fun just hanging out with them. Quil and Jacob had moved their conversation to cars. I looked back at Embry who had joined their conversation.

I quit paying attention and let go just trying to take in the outdoors, I hadn't realized how long it had been since I had been anywhere besides school and home. I began to look around at the rest of the beach, we seemed to be the only ones here, and yet I felt as if I was being watched. I scanned the open beach finding out what I already knew. I am paranoid and crazy.

I looked over and saw a huge piece of driftwood that looked inviting. I walked over to the large piece of driftwood and sat down just taking in the beauty around me. I stared at the waves that were slowly rolling to the shore. The trees were making peaceful music with the waves. I let the sun warm my cold body, and closed my eyes to fully relax myself. Once in a while a warm breeze would brush by me completely relaxing my tense body. I opened my eyes, staring at the tranquil blue, wondering what the temperature might be. I quickly moved to the water hoping the guys wouldn't get any funny ideas about throwing me in. I moved my feet into the lukewarm water squishing the sand between my toes.

I looked over to the east noticing we were not far from where I tried to flirt with Jacob. I was so pathetic trying to flirt with him that day, and yet he still likes me as a friend. Mike Newton tries to flirt with me all of the time but I still don't consider him a friend. He is just someone that happens to sit at my table at lunch.

I let my mind wander which never is beneficial to anyone. I started to think back to the day Jake helped give me clues to what Edw-_he _was. The hole in my chest started to push on my lungs, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I placed my head in my hands trying to calm myself. I felt the hot tears forming in my eyes hoping I could blink them back. I closed my eyes and I could only see _his _perfect features in my head. I could still see his pale 'god' like image, my heart cried with the thought. I missed him. A warm breeze blew by me causing me to shiver. On a day like today it would be nice to have him as my own personal air conditioner. I had to stop thinking about him I was about to break down right now, right here on the beach.

I looked over at the boys, as I relaxingly walked back to the driftwood. They were wrestling and throwing rocks. I guess Jacob did something to Embry. Embry took off after Jake to the water. I laughed out loud, wait I actually laughed out loud, maybe Charlie was right I will ok. I pushed the thoughts of my grief immediately away as I felt the edges of the hole in my chest starting to close a little bit, I was becoming happy.

I felt it again someone was watching me. I looked to the woods that were right behind me. I looked around trying to see anything in the forest to ease my mind. I am going crazy I thought to myself. I looked down at the sand trying to stay calm. I started drawing in the sand with a stick.

I glanced over at the guys who were dunking each other in the water. Quil and Embry had evil grins on their faces heading towards Jacob. Jake was backing up probably pleading for his life. Jake was grabbed by both of them and they heaved him straight into the air. Jake was waving his arms around before he made a huge splash in the water. Quil and Embry gave themselves high-fives before they were sucked into the water disappearing under the waves. I was about to run to the water when all three came to the surface gasping for air then three deep bellowing laughs echoed across the beach. Quil was coughing and swimming towards the shore. I looked back down at my feet and picked up the stick to start writing in the sand.

My head shot up at the sound of a twig breaking from behind me. I jumped up quickly spinning to look around only to trip on my own feet. I was now awaiting my crash to the ground.


	5. Hanging with Quil

I felt to arms around my waist and I turned to look up to see Quil hovering over me. A little grin turned quickly to a huge smile as the blood quickly rushed to my cheeks.

I heard Quil laugh lightly before saying "I guess I have good timing." I smiled at his comment knowing he was very proud of himself for 'saving' me. Quil released me lightly so I could sit on the ground. I looked back up at him waiting for him to say something more.

"Can I sit next to you?" I nodded and with that he dropped next to me. We sat in silence for a second before he started 20 questions.

"So… you and Jake huh?" I continued to stare out onto the water.

"Are you guys together?" I moved my gaze back to him to take in his features. When Jacob described Quil he was said to be a out spoken, confident, and very good with the ladies. Quil was a mix between Jacob and Embry as far as physical looks go; as far as confidence he was on a field of his own. This made me smile, and then I realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"We are just friends; we have known each other for a long time." A huge grin spread across his face followed soon by his arm going around my waist. I tried to move his arm off but like Jake he was so big, and I couldn't get him off. Quil was to deep in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice my struggle, so I gave up.

The warmth felt nice around me, and it was definitely a change from what I'm used to. _He_ was always cold, and having warmth helped heal me a little bit more. I started thinking about how his icy lips felt against mine, his touch, and how his hands gave me chills as he touched any exposed skin. NO I yelled at my own thoughts. I'm having a great time here and I won't let my thoughts of _him_ ruin my day. I looked back at Quil and wondered what hot lips would feel against me. I couldn't help but smile first I'm thinking about _him _and now my own thoughts are having their own personal 'rebound'. _I_ started to look over his face, hair, and then felt his warm breath caressing my face as he spoke. Wait he's talking? He started to ask questions about Arizona, friends from Forks, and most importantly 'guy' friends.

I heard someone yell my name across the beach I looked up to see Jake running at me with Embry not far behind.

"Bella!" Jake said again. Jake eyes moved down my body his eyes stopping at Quils arm around my waist.

"Yeah?" I asked then noticed something in Jakes eyes, jealously?

"Sorry to leave you alone with Quil, I hope he didn't say or _do _anything too inappropriate." I looked over at Quil who smiled. Jake on the other hand was glaring at Quil.

"No, he was very nice." I took a peek at Quil through my eyelashes who was grinning evilly at me, which made me blush. Jacob noticed the exchange and raised his eyebrow at me then helped me off the sand. I stood wiping sand off of me as I walked towards Jakes house. I felt someone's hand gently rest on the middle of my back. I looked up to see that it was Jacob, who then smiled widely at me. I heard the two guys behind us pick up their pace till they were gliding beside me towards Jacob's front porch.

When we arrived I heard Embry's stomach growl which caused him to blush, I giggled at him. "Would you like me to make you some food Embry?" He nodded trying not to look at me.

Quil made a sudden outburst "Hey what about me? I'm hungry too." He stuck out his bottom lip trying to pout which made me laugh harder, looking at this 6'4 man who was trying to look like a small child.

I went to the kitchen and began to fix up some sandwiches. I handed each of them a plate with four sandwiches on each plate. I looked down at my one and took a bite. Halfway through my meal I looked over at the guys plates which were bare now.

I gawked at them "You guys are done? Wow you ate that fast." They all began to grin before getting up to go to the living room to watch ESPN. I took their plates and began to wash them. I felt as if someone was watching me I turned around to see Embry. I mentally rolled my eyes as the discomfort started to settle in the pit of my stomach.

"I can dry if you want." I looked at him relieved that he noticed my uneasiness and I nodded. He came over started drying the dishes.

"So how long have you known Jake and Quil?"

He shrugged his shoulders before answering "I've known Quil since we were three, and Jake we met at school at the age of five."

He turned to me "How long have you know Jake?"

I looked up at him and replied "Since we were born his dad and mine are good friends."

He nodded and looked at the dish he was drying like it was a really complicated math problem. "How long are you staying here?"

I blushed and looked down at the dishes "This weekend my dad didn't want me to be alone at the house in Forks."

I turned to look up at Embry to hear Quil squeak running into the kitchen picking me up "Your staying here tonight, and tomorrow!"

I giggled and Jake came in to scoff at Quil and say "Put her down."

He glared at Quil but he complied. "Jake, buddy. You didn't tell me you would be with her here all weekend with no parental supervision. I think I need to stay here and make sure Bella here is ok."

He turned and looked at me with a wink. I blush furiously raising my head to look at Jacob. "QUIL YOU ARE NOT STAYING HERE!!!" Quil smiled and put a hand over his heart trying to act hurt.

"Jake I thought we were friends?" I saw a twinkle in his eyes which was just making a already mad Jacob furious. I was starting to fidget and get nervous at the shouting Jacob was doing. Embry seemed to notice he stepped in-between just as Jacob was moving in to fight Quil.

"Come on Quil quit. You can tell that Jake is mad just stop antagonizing before this turns into something worse. Do you guys really want to fight in front of Bella?" Both guys turned to look over at me, and I sure I had fear written all over my face.

Quil spoke first to say "Sorry Bella." Then Quil started to walk towards me hugging, kissing me lightly on the cheek, and whispered into my ear "I don't live far from here just a few houses down if you get lonely or Jake is being stupid."

I looked up at him which he had a huge smile plastered on his face followed by a wink, and with that he left. Embry gave me a small hug and blushed then followed Quil out the door.

I looked over at Jacob who had calmed down a little. I walked slowly over placing him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him relax and slowly wrap his arms around me putting his cheek on top of my head. I pulled away from our embrace and looked at him. I started to yawn and Jake chuckled. "Let's get you to bed." He led me upstairs into his sister's room which was across the hall from his.

As I walked into the room I started thinking about my dreams or nightmares I should say. Should I tell Jacob about them? I hope I don't wake him up in the middle of the night. I was lost in the war inside my head.

"Jake…" I said as he was walking out of the room.

"Yes." He said turning to look at me. I decided I would take the chance of not telling him. I hope that if I did have any dreams Jake wouldn't think I was crazy.

"Thanks for today it was fun." A smile quickly erupted on his face

"No Problem." That was all he said before turning to walk away to his own bedroom.


	6. Nightmares

BPOV

"_Bells…Bells… it's me please…" _was I hearing correctly? Was someone saying my name? Who is screaming?

It took me a while to realize that the ear piercing screams were in fact escaping my mouth. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to look at the tall hazy figure that was hovering over me.

His husky voice, belonging only to Jacob, kept repeating over and over trying to comfort my hysterics._ "Bella… Bells...honey wake up…" _

I cleared my throat only to be jarred by the sound coming from outside Jacob's window. I noticed a form outside the window. It couldn't have been human; it was bigger than any animals on the reservation. What was it? Jacob must have noticed to, before I could blink he was looking out the window. Jacob ran out of the room in a flash. I soon heard the front door open. I quickly threw back my covers to run and shout after Jacob.

How could I be so stupid? I wake up screaming and Jacob thinks that it's something outside that scared me. It was just my stupid nightmares! I knew I should have warned Jake. Now he's going to be killed by whatever huge animal that is most likely hungry outside! All I could think about was protecting my Jacob, when I become conscious of the fact I was running in socks; I felt my feet slip against the warn grain of the wooden floors falling to what wouldn't be my first encounter with the ground.

I suddenly felt pressure on my waist and my body moving with the pressure pulling me upwards. I was relieved to find that it was Jacob catching me and pulling me tightly to his chest.

I felt hard knocks on my chest understanding that it was my heart trying to beat out of my chest. I slowly raised my hand to my chest, noticing that I haven't taken a breath, and sucked in a full lungs worth of air. Jake embrace loosened so he could take in my appearance. I felt his eyes running up and down my body checking for injuries. I suddenly felt self conscious so I began to try to smooth out my hair and wipe my tears away from my face. I started to blush furiously looking down at my feet so my cheeks had time to lose its color.

Jake sighed heavily "Bella are you ok?" I looked up observed the fact he was still checking any signs that I was harmed. I sighed as well before answering feeling stupid for causing a panic at this hour of the morning. I wondered what time it really was so I looked at the clock in the hallway which read 3:43 am.

"Jake, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." I abruptly felt guilty for not being honest about my nightmares, therefore tears starting to well in my eyes begging to escape. I pushed back my tears knowing it wouldn't help any at this point.

Jake started to protest my apologies "Bella it's ok, as long as you are ok? You are ok right!?! I mean what happened? I was so scared! Was it the figure outside your window?"

"Jake…. I… I.. I have nightmares." He laughed quietly before answering. "I know."

I gaped at him. How could he know? I mean I haven't exactly shared that information with anyone. Jake started to pick up on my discomfort so he quickly started to explain himself. "Your dad has been calling here for the past months for help from my dad."

"Oh" was all I could say. I knew I had to change the subject quick so the memories of _him, _the reason I have the nightmares, wouldn't appear.

"So did you find anything outside?" Jake slowly shook his head. I started to move from his grip, to return to bed, and try to forget a few hours. I slowly made it to the room with Jake not far behind.

I turned to look at Jacob who had a huge grin on his face. "Bells what am I going to do with you? First you almost kill me by your screams waking me out of a dead sleep. Then I come inside to find you falling so I have to kill myself trying to catch you. I swear you are going to be the death of me."

I looked up at him smiling, noticing the grin falling off his face being replaced by a serious look.

"So umm... Do you want to talk about it? The nightmare I mean."

I started to yawn and stretch moving the covers back on the bed. I looked at him blankly "No."

He shrugged his shoulders turning to leave. "No wait!" I startled myself with the persistence in my voice.

He turned to look at me with a little hint of panic in his voice. "What?" I was hesitant to say anything but sleeping in this room alone wasn't an option for me at this point if I wanted to sleep at all tonight.

"Please don't leave; I can't bear to sleep alone right now. Please stay." _My smile_ appeared across his face as he happily jumped on the bed. He began moving around untwisting the sheets and covers at his feet. He pulled the covers up across his chest while allowing a heavy sigh escape him. I looked at him trying to hold back a smile. "Comfortable." He nodded sheepishly. "Good." Jake moved back the covers patting the spot next to him and moving to allow me to move in next to him. I scooted to the farthest spot on the bed away from him. I turned on my side hoping sleep would come soon.

I felt Jakes arms snake around my waist, causing me to shiver. My breath hitched to anticipate his next movement. Jake pulled my body close to his putting his nose in the crook of my neck, while nuzzling into my hair.

"Bells?" I jumped a little at the sound of his voice, and Jake chuckled quietly. "Yes Jake?" I tried to sound angry but I failed miserably. "You know that you are safe right here with me?" I didn't even have to think about this I already knew my answer. "Jake I know that I'm fine. I just have bad nightmares since…. Well you know. I just don't sleep well." I felt Jake tighten his grip on me which I didn't think was possible. He slowly began to relax before he stated "I'm always here Bells. I'll never leave." I felt myself stiffen at his words all I managed to squeak out was "Promise?" I felt the smile in his voice "Promise"

He let out heavy breaths conveying he was sleeping. My breathing went to normal, thinking how here and now Jake felt so different holding me. I've never been held like this before. _His _skin was so cold I couldn't be held for very long without freezing. Jake could hold me all night without any restrictions. My mind wandered back to how it felt being held by _him, _which caused the hole in my chest to rip open. As if Jake knew the internal battle within me, he began to tighten his death grip on my waist. I heard Jake mumble which caused me to giggle to myself. I felt really safe for the first time in a long while.


	7. Hanging with Embry

I woke up this morning feeling warmer than usual but refreshed and hungry. I looked over at Jake, who stayed all night with me, as his snores grew louder. I studied how amazing he looked! He looked so relaxed which made him look his age, for once, with no stress or worries. I looked appraisingly down his bare chiseled chest, and realized that he was just in his boxers! I started to blush as my mind carried away with its own thoughts. I pried his arms away from my waist and trying to be as discreet as possible. I started pushing against Jake's arm, but it wouldn't budge. Who knew that an arm could be so heavy! Finally I slid off the bed going to the bathroom to shower and prepare myself for the day. I wrapped myself in a towel, after my shower, realizing I didn't bring any clothes with me to change into. I quickly walked across the hallway to the room where Jake was still asleep. I decided to just get into some of Jakes clothes because we were just going to be lounging around the house watching TV also I was not wanting to get fully dressed and just stay comfortable. I went to his dresser pulling out some clean boxers and a giant shirt. After I put on his clothes I stood smiling looking over Jake in his peaceful slumber. I shut the door hoping the smell of food wouldn't wake him till I was all the way done cooking.

I slowly made my way downstairs to start breakfast and the thought of food made my stomach growl.

When I turned the corner I saw Embry sitting at the kitchen table. An evil grin was plastered across Embry's face and a slow smile crept across my face. I walked swiftly into the kitchen to open up a cabinet door, so he couldn't see my face starting to blush. Did he know Jake and I slept in the same bed last night? I looked down at my feet realizing that I was wearing Jake's clothes, of course he would know. How could he not think anything happened? It is ok to share a bed with best friend's right? I knew the answer to that. Deep down very deep I knew Jake was more than a friend. I pushed those feelings to the back of my mind. I started to coach myself; Jake just likes me as a friend. I quickly told myself Embry didn't know anything and he wouldn't recognize that I was in Jakes clothes.

"Hey Bella, How did you sleep?" I didn't say anything in fear of my voice giving my guilt away. Why did I feel guilty? We didn't do anything! He did hold me all night, the thought of me being held by Jake all night made me smile and feel even guiltier. _He _wouldn't hold me like that, and it's not like I'm cheating! _He _didn't want me.I remembered Embry's presence so I looked back over to his face and it was serious but trying to stay calm. He cleared his throat which caused me to jump. "Umm… well I slept ok… I guess." Embry looked at me trying to see if I would give any hints as to what happened last night which I assure you was nothing. Why do I keep assuring myself? I guess that was the closest I have ever been with someone, I have never been held that way it was so safe and yet felt so right.

Embry kept studying my face before he spoke again. "I can't wait any longer to ask you." He looked down at his feet and then his eyes met mine. "I need to know. I live across the street, and I heard…. Well … I … heard you scream. Were you ok?" He started to blush, his leg started to bounce, and he cleared his throat again. I stared at him in shock which made him even more nervous. He was so cute when he was nervous. I was mortified that he even heard me, but then again all of La Push probably heard my screams.

"I have nightmares." I looked at my feet feeling even more stupid than I did last night telling Jacob.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to pry I was scared for you. Also… well… if Jake ever hurt you…Well you better tell me if he does." I looked back up at him. He smiled at me, while I stared at him with a smile. "It's ok. You didn't mean any harm. Although I'm sorry for scaring you." Embry's smile fell and went to a puny smile across his face "Are you ok now?"

I paused for a second not wanting to answer his question while color crept up on my face. I focused on trying to pull a giant pan from the top shelf of the kitchen cabinets; it seemed to be stuck on something. I felt heat growing near my back just to see two large hands lifting the pan with ease and sitting it on the counter. I turned to see the closeness of our bodies, which made me blush more, and then turning my face to the ground.

"I'm good now, and thank you." Embry let out a quiet sigh turning to go to the table while saying "Your welcome."

Embry sat down once again at the table intertwining his fingers together. I began to ask him some questions to break the silence.

"So what are your plans today?" Embry opened and closed his mouth a few times then just said "I don't know. You?"

I wasn't able to answer because of the loud thump on the door followed by the crashing of the door being pushed open. I saw Quil entering the front door with a huge smirk across his face. Quil's gaze went from Embry to me. Quil looked me up and down obviously taking in the fact that I was wearing Jakes clothes. He shot Embry one last look before he came over and lifted me into a hug.

"Bella I'm so sorry for everything that happened yesterday. You know I wouldn't have hurt Jake too bad." Quil quickly pushed out his bottom lip followed by his puppy dog eyes. "You forgive me right?" I laughed at his facial expression and apology.

"Yes Quil I forgive you. Please don't push Jake to fight you. I couldn't bear if either of you were hurt." Quil's expression changed with a sneaky smile. "You would care more if I got hurt right?" I laughed out loud and playfully hit him. Quil looked down remembering what I was wearing. He put his lips to my ear "You look very, very good in boxers. I wish they were mine, but I'll pretend." Embry cleared his throat feeling my discomfort and knowing Quil completely forgot his presence. Quil returned me to the ground and I took a couple steps towards the refrigerator. I felt so guilty flirting shamelessly in front of Embry. I hid my distress and put a fake smile on my face as I turned to ask "Anyone hungry?"

Quil and Embry both said in unison "YES!!!" I laughed out loud while shaking my head and mumbling "Men"

I was still looking at their goofy grins "Is bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes ok?"

I heard shuffling down the stairs knowing Jake must be awake. I heard a groan Jake was responding to my question. "ern… ugh… yea.." Jake walked around the corner still wearing just boxers, and rubbing his eyes like a four year old. I looked at his hair which made me laugh. I saw his goofy grin appear across his face when he heard me laugh.

I giggled more as he walked into the room. I watched his eyes open looking lovingly at me then his gaze went to Quil and Embry. Jake's expression changed from groggy, to shock, and anger, which made him stop dead in his tracks yelling "What are you guys doing here?"

Quil huffed and was first to answer "We always come over. I don't know why that would change now."

Jake was going to answer but I quickly turned around not wanting there to be a fight "Jake can you help me with breakfast?" I gave him a quick smile, which he returned it for a huge smile, my smile. What my smile? I shook my head and looked back at the skillet trying hard to concentrate. Jacob came from behind me and started helping me, standing next to me against the counter.

There was light conversation while eating breakfast only to be interrupted by Quil's question. "Bella, honey, I was wondering do you want to go to a movie with me tonight."

I was a little taken back by the question and looked around at the angry glares Quil was getting from Jacob and Embry. Jacob spoke up first by answering for me "She is going to stay with me, so if you want us all to go to the movies then _honey_ we will all go."

He gave a evil grin at Quil who quickly shrugged it off by saying "Ok let's all go. Are you going to come with us Embry?" Embry nodded and looked over at me. I thought to myself as he looked over at me that I needed to break him out of his shell a little bit, and taking it as my personal challenge today, this was going to be fun. I slowly got up from the table grabbing the dishes Embry stood and started to grab the rest. I walked over to the sink starting to fill it with water. "Embry I don't know much about you. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself." I felt the jealous glares hitting my back, making me smile.

Embry must have noticed too because before he started to speak he turned his head slightly to look through his eyelashes blushing in the process.


	8. The movies!

Embry started to tell me about himself. "I live alone with my mother. I don't know who my father is because he left before I was born. I live in a small house close to Jake's house. I'm the same age as Quil, and Jake. That's everything about me."

I looked up at Embry who had stopped talking. He was, as usual, blushing and drying the dish intently. I guess he decided to go back to his shy self. I looked over my shoulder to see if we had an audience, but both boys were gone.

I glanced over at Embry who shrugged "They didn't want to hear the conversation. Jake is in the shower and Quil is watching sports." I nodded and went back to washing. We both stood working perfectly together; standing in comfortable silence. I decided to break the silence because at my state of mind silence led to me thinking of _him_.

"Embry, if you don't mind, why are you so hesitant when you talk?" I heard him chuckle. Good, I thought to myself, at least he wasn't offended.

"Well Quil gets the girls, Jake has so much confidence with everything, and then I just…listen." I smiled. I guess that was true. I knew I could tell him almost everything. I was so comfortable with him. He shouldn't be so hard on himself. He was smart, good looking, and a perfect gentlemen, hence he is the one helping with dishes.

"I can see that. Embry you have a great personality, and any girl would be lucky to have you; don't you ever forget it." I smiled at my own honesty. I knew what I said was true, but I needed to change the subject before the conversation took a turn for the worst. I started to ask him about school and anything else I could learn about him, until someone cleared their throat.

We both jumped startled by the sudden noise. We looked up to see Jake and Quil still not amused at the conversation. I guess they are not used to Embry getting any kind of attention. I still think that isn't fair to Embry though, I mean it isn't his fault he is friends with two overly confident teenage boys.

"Bells are you almost ready to go?" I huffed a little at the fact Jake was completely ignoring Embry for talking to me.

"I don't know. Embry are we almost through with the dishes?" I looked at Embry whose mouth flew open and his russet skin flushed. WOW! I know I blushed but I don't think I have ever made anyone else react that way before.

I giggled at the look on Embry's face and answered for him. "We are almost done; I'll go change if… Embry… Can you finish up here?" He nodded still dumbfounded.

I skipped off to the room looking through the clothes I packed, but nothing seemed like what I wanted. I wanted to wear something nicer than a t-shirt, but nothing that wouldn't make me uncomfortable. I decided to just put on a nice blue shirt that hugged my curves. I was looking in the mirror straightening my shirt when I realized that this was the shirt that Edward loved. I shook my head violently trying to erase my memories that were now flooding my mind. I almost threw it off, but I knew I needed to get past this. _He _didn't want me.

I let my hair down and brushed through it. I looked at the fading dark circles under my eyes and I was starting to get color back in my face. I knew when Charlie came back he would be very pleased with the progress that I have made over the past two days.

We arrived at the movies decided on horror, paid, and we were looking at the food. I wasn't hungry after the breakfast we just had but they were. How much could these guys eat or even claim to be hungry? They eat a lot of food. I'm surprised that Billy can support Jake's food bill.

"I think I want popcorn and a soda. No I think I want candy. I want popcorn and candy." Jake still had a puzzled look on his face knowing his decision wasn't solid.

"Oh I want a pickle, candy, popcorn and a soda." Embry seemed content with his decision. He still couldn't get himself to purchase the food until he was certain.

"I want… I don't know." Quil huffed and looked angrily at the menu.

I decided to go to the restroom while they were deciding on what to get, also I didn't want to miss any of the gore in the movie. I tapped Quil who was next to me "Hey I'll be right back." I didn't give him time to respond but I faintly saw him nod while not taking his eyes off the food menu.

When I finished, I walked back to the lobby looking at the guys who still hadn't moved. A smile spread across my face. Guys say we can't make up our minds, but here they are taking an hour, over FOOD!

I wasn't able to finish my thought because someone grabbed my arm and swiftly turned me around.

"Hey! Bella! What are you doing here?" I was looking at my arm allowing my gaze to meet the person who stopped me. Oh god… Mike Newton.

"I'm seeing a movie." I didn't want to have a conversation with him at all, so I kept my answer short and sweet.

"Cool… so…what movie maybe it's the same as mine!" I looked at my arm which he was still holding; hoping he would get the hint to let go. "I don't know some horror film."

Mike looked so happy "Great that's what I'm seeing! I thought you'd be more into a chick flick or something." I was slightly offended at his comment.

"So… Who are you here with?" I was just praying that he would say he was with Jessica but of course "I was meeting Tyler. He flaked out at the last minute but I already bought my ticket so I'm still going to go. I'm so glad I won't have to sit alone!"

He was too excited at this point. Mike quickly gave me a hug, while whispering in my ear "I missed talking to you Bella. I'm glad you're here."

I was thinking to myself please tell me the boys didn't forget about me! "Yeah Mike. I guess I haven't been myself lately."I said while trying to pull back from his embrace.

Mike loosened his grip but moved back only a little so his face was too close to mine. NO! I screamed in my head. Mike moved his hands down my back to resting on my hips. "Mike please let go of me."

Mike let go but swiftly took my hand. I started pulling back my hand when he spoke up. "Bella I know that if you just give us a chance…." His sentence was broken off when Quil put his arm around my waist, while Jake pushed Mike and Emrby asked "Bella are you ok?" I nodded.

Embry started shaking while screaming. "WHO ARE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE YOUR HANDS ON BELLA?"

Jake, Quil and I froze as Embry started yelling. I didn't know what to do or think.

Mike stood staring and gaping at all of us while stuttering "I..uh.. was..um…. I'm Mike…Mike Newton… I uhh go to school with Bella."

Embry's face started to turn different shades and Jake started to push him out of the theater. Jake turned before he walked outside "You will never touch Bella again. Got that?"

Mike had a shocked look that went to a smug stare in Jacob's direction. "I can do as I please."

Lucky for him Jake was gone but I guess he forgot about Quil. Quil's grip tightened as he spat "Really. You can? I'd like to see you try. Newton."

I looked up at Quil who didn't take his eyes off of Mike. "Whatever… Bella I'll see you at school. I'm leaving." Mike turned to walk out of the theater while noticing the audience in the lobby. I barely heard someone say 'Man this was better than the movie I just watched' I was mortified at the situation. I started to blush profusely and tried to hide my face. I just wanted to leave.

I looked back at Quil who had a smirk on his face, who of course was enjoying the attention. "Quil what just happened? I can take care of myself."

Quil looked down at me. "You can, can you? It looked like to us that Newton wouldn't take his hand off of you after you politely asked him." Crap I didn't know they heard me struggling with him. I guess he did have it coming to him though. I noticed that Jacob was coming over to us without Embry.

Jake looked upset still by the whole incident so I decided to ask. "Jake where is Embry? Are you ok?"

I unlatched Quil's grip and moved to wrap my arms around Jake. "Embry just left. I mean he was shaking and when I got outside he was gone. I searched the whole parking lot." I guess Embry was really mad, and that was so unlike him. At least what I had observed of him within the last two days but how Jake was acting I guess I was right. "Do you guys still want to see the movie?" I asked. Jake shrugged while Quil answered "Sure. Let's go."


	9. Losing Embry

I woke up this morning feeling out of my element, and ready to sleep in my own bed. I started thinking about yesterday and I wondered what happened to Embry because he didn't answer any of our attempts to communicate with him. I hope he is ok I would be really upset if anything happened to him. He was so much of a brother like figure I felt really comfortable around him. After convincing myself he was fine I slowly sat up and stretched while looking at a very peaceful Jacob lying on the floor. I started to get out of bed without falling or waking Jake up. Jacob insisted last night that he sleep in the room on the floor in case I had a nightmare or if that form outside the window a couple nights ago decided to break in.

I quietly stumbled down the stairs to start on breakfast. I turned the corner and noticed Quil sitting at the table staring off. I slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Quil jumped, and slowly met my gaze; his eyes were very distant even though he was looking straight at me.

"Sorry Bella. I just… Well you see…" his sentenced died off while he shook his head.

I was instantly concerned, because it isn't like Quil to not know what to say "What is it Quil? Is it Embry?" I asked starting to panic.

"Yeah it is." I waited for him to finish but he looked like he needed help so I slowly took a seat next to him removing my hand from his shoulder.

"His mom said he didn't come home last night. When I called he didn't answer again, and usually when he doesn't answer it's because he is asleep. When he wakes up he always calls, but if he didn't come home….I just can't figure out what happened to him. I mean he is big enough to take care of himself but it's not like him to disappear without telling someone mainly me or Jake. I started thinking about the movies when Jake said he went outside after him but he was gone. Now he's…" I was studying Quil's face I could tell he was upset.

I stood up deciding we needed to go find him. "I'm going to get Jacob. We are going to find him now. I can't just wait till he comes back." I turned to leave but Quil grabbed my hand.

"You don't understand. I did find him." I freaked out thinking the worst. "AND!!!"

Quil shrugged "He is a part of that gang, I think. I saw him with Sam and the others. Bella he wouldn't even acknowledge me." I was looking down at our joint hands while tears filled my eyes. I couldn't speak because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my voice from cracking.

I felt two strong arms come from behind me which made me jump. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jake had gotten up from his sleep. "Quil we have to go get him. I'm not going to sit here and let him just be brainwashed by them. Like you said it's not like him to just disappear then hang out with people that he hates." Jake was fuming.

I turned and buried my head into his chest soaking his shirt with my tears.

"Jake it's not that easy. I know he saw me, and it just made him mad. He was shaking worse than when he was at the movies; then after he started shaking Sam moved him out of my line of sight while Paul stared me down." Quil flinched at the painful memory.

Everyone got silent in the room so I decided back away from Jake so I could look at both of them before I spoke up "Look we can't force Embry to do anything he doesn't want, but what I can say is… Embry is smart we need to be his friends and let him come to us on his own time."

Jake huffed "I don't like just sitting and waiting for him to come back to me. If he wants to hang out with them… then fine by me. Don't expect me to be standing with open arms when he comes back."

Quil exhaled "Jake we have been friends forever. We can't just cut him out because he doesn't hang out with us one day."

Jake thought long before saying "You know as well as me that isn't the reason I'm upset; he hated Paul for leaving us to hang out with them. Embry is the one who got so mad yesterday and then ran off. I just want to know what we did to make him run to them." We all knew that we didn't do anything to make him leave us, but deep down I knew there had to be something more.

Everyone in the room jumped when Charlie and Billy came into the house. "Hey kids!" Billy said while Charlie followed with "What's wrong Bells?" I looked at both Jacob and Quil for help when Jake blurted out "Dad… Embry is a part of Sam's gang now."

Billy sat in uncomfortable silence and moving uneasy in his chair. "How many times do I have to tell you kids? Huh? Sam isn't a bad person."

Dad gave Billy a look before saying "Sam? Sam Uley?"

I guess dad did know him. Billy nodded and dad spoke up again "The same Sam that found Bella….."

The numb hole in my chest burst open as old memories came into my mind. I pushed them away quickly glaring at Billy and Charlie. Billy knew something and the fact he wouldn't talk about it and was nervous even just the mention of Sam's name. Charlie looked over at me quietly cursing for bringing it up. Billy wouldn't make eye contact with any of us. Billy was hiding something. I failed at giving Charlie a smile but he just changed the subject. "So… Bella are you ready to go?" Charlie turned before I could answer and followed Billy outside to talk.

I turned to Quil who was still clearly distressed about Embry. He stood giving me a warm hug and whispering in my ear "I had a good time with you this week. Don't let Embry being stupid keep you away from us." He tightened the hug before reluctantly pulling away from me. I briefly saw tears in his eyes before he looked at the ground.

"I'll be in La Push soon Quil. You'll both be tired of me and asking me to leave." I tried to make a joke and it worked I heard Quil cough out a laugh.

I turned to Jake who was watching me intently. He quickly engulfed me into a signature Jacob hug causing me to be unable to breathe while whispering "I'll never leave you Bells."

I pulled away to look into his eyes "I promise." He said while glancing over at Quil.

I reached up and brushed my hand against his cheek which made him look back at me. I wanted to believe him but with my past experiences I didn't want to get my hopes up. I knew that Jake meant it when making the promise so I allowed myself to accept. I reluctantly nodded and pushing gently away from Jake.

I grabbed my things and went to Billy politely thanking him for allowing me to stay at his home and turned to Charlie "Ok… let's go."

As soon as we were out of La Push Charlie broke the silence "You all are really worried about Embry."

Charlie took my being quiet as conformation "Do you really think that there is something with Sam and his 'gang'?" I nodded without making eye contact. He continued his interrogation. "How did you know Embry? I don't think I have ever met him."

I sighed "I have not known him long but the fact it bothered Jake and Quil so much made me emotional. I guess you could say I know what it's like to lose a best friend. Embry was really nice to me the whole weekend, and then…" Charlie noticed that I didn't want to think about it anymore so he went quiet.

As soon as we arrived home I got all the things I needed for school together, and went to bed.


	10. Nightmares Sam's POV

Sam's POV of the last few chapters…

_It would have been a nice day to take Emily out to the beach today, I thought to myself. Unfortunately I was on patrol near First Beach, thinking about Emily, of course. I couldn't help but think of our intimate moment we had shared this morning, and how I couldn't wait till I was holding her in my arms. I know patrolling is keeping our people safe, but Emily is my life. The only time I don't worry about her is when she is in my arms. I love her so much. I started running faster in the forest to help me focus on the reason for me being a wolf, to protect, and thinking about Emily isn't helping La Push. Running, it is the best part of being a wolf, besides knowing you can protect the ones you love. I felt the wind rushing past me as I pushed myself to run faster. I took in a full breath only to be cut short, when I got a scent, of something that made my hair stand up. I let out a low growl._

"_**W**__**here **__**do you think it is, Sam?"**__ Jared mentally asked me. __**"I don't know but hold your position while I check it out."**_

_When I got closer to the scent I noticed a subtle scent I recognized…. Bella. _

_I was on the edge of the forest; when I saw her bright red eyes, the reason I am a wolf, staring out at the beach looking at Bella. She had vibrant red hair, pale skin, and her distinct features including scent only meant one thing Vampire, my enemy. _

_I weakly heard her say __**"I will avenge him. You can count on that, little Bella."**_

_My instincts immediately went in to overdrive as I debated how to kill her without causing a scene so close to the beach, but at the thought a breeze carried my scent to her. She turned around in couching, fighting position, and hissed ready to attack. _

"_**Jared, come. She is going to run. I'll do my best to lead her in your direction."**__ I thought loudly. _

"_**I'm on my way!"**__ Jared thought back. _

_I watched her every move, a predator on his prey. She took off like a bolt of lightning, in the direction away from La Push, and Forks. I pushed myself harder, letting my wolf instincts take over, running in her direction but I soon lost her trail. __**"Jared, anything?"**_

"_**I lost her too. She is fast! What do you think she wants?"**__ That's when I remembered Bella. _

"_**She wants Bella!"**__ I took off in the direction of the beach coming to a halt when I saw Bella just sitting watching Quil, Embry, and Jake out in the water._

"_**You can't possibly think that she is after Bella?"**__ I didn't like that possibility but we couldn't be too cautious. I replayed what I heard her say._

"_**You can't be serious! She's just a girl!"**__ Jared shouted in my head._

"_**I don't think it makes sense either, Jared. I'm just telling you what I heard that leach say. I don't know what Bella could've done to make a vampire after her, but she did date a bloodsucker after all! I'm sure in some way he is behind this."**_

_I needed confirmation that Bella was ok so I took a step further looking, from behind a tree, to see for myself. I stepped on a twig which snapped loudly Bella quickly turned around losing her balance and falling into Quil's arms. I froze with fear of being caught. _

_I heard Jared laughing __**"What's so funny Jared?"**__ Jared went on another round of laughter unable to think his answer. I heard Quil asking if her and Jake were together but was unable to hear her answer because Jared was answering my question _

"_**Well, so far you have been caught sneaking up on a vampire, who we are made to kill, and a human who has no heightened senses. I could feel how scared you were of being caught by Bella. When a bloodsucker catches you, you're not scared, but when the big bad Bella catches you, you freeze." **__ Jared broke out into another round of hysterics._

_Wanting to get back to business I said __**"You are right Jared. Tonight since you are so **__**quiet,**__** whereas I'm not, you can watch Jake's house instead of me. You interrupted my eavesdropping so you need to keep an eye on Bella to make sure everything is ok. When Bella leaves Jake's house, you follow. Don't let her out of your sight." **__I heard Jared huff because he doesn't like being away from Kim but we are 'protectors' and what kind of 'protectors' would we be if we let someone die on our time, our land. _

_I heard Paul phase "__**Hey so what did I miss?" **__I replayed the last half an hour of our patrol._

"_**Well if I had been here she wouldn't have gotten away."**__ I mentally rolled my eyes. I reminded Jared of his task later. _

"_**Hey can I help? I would like to get in on some action!"**_

_I grinned at Paul's eagerness __**"Sorry Paul you need to do patrol's along the border. Jared is keeping an eye on Bella, and remember Jared, if she leaves Jake's, follow her."**__ I didn't like using my alpha voice but I needed to be sure that everything would be fine while I'm at home with Emily. _

When I finished giving orders I went home. I could already smell the food she had made, not even realizing how hungry I was until then. After dinner Emily and I headed for bed but I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. Emily soon fell asleep while I tossed and turned until I heard horrifying screams. I immediately ran out of the house phasing.

"_**What's happening?"**__ Jared quickly answered__** "Bella never left Jacob's house, from what I gathered she is staying the weekend while her dad is fishing. Then I got a scent of the same leech earlier today. She was hovering around the window. She took off in Paul's direction. Paul is chasing her now." **_

"_**Who is screaming?"  
**_

"_**Bella won't stop screaming." **_

"_**Why was she attacked?"**_

"_**No. I'm sure of it." **__I could hear her screams as I got closer._

"_**Where**__**were you Jared. How did the bloodsucker get to Jake's house without you knowing?"**_

"_**I was following a faint trail that led away from Jake's. Then I found there is more than just the red head here, I caught at least three other scents, so I rushed back to see the redhead by the window."**_

"_**Well this changes everything. I don't like the odds right now, but we will have more adding to our pack soon." **_

"_**Go help Paul with the leech, Jared. I'm coming up on Jake's house."**_

_When I reached the house I was looking in the window I heard Jake from inside._

"_Bells…Bells… it's me please…" "Bella… Bells...honey wake up…" I heard him pleading with her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, clearing her throat, with her eyes landing on me I froze yet again. Jacob turned looking in the direction she was, and of course he saw me. Jake's eyes grew wide and he darted towards the front door. I ran as fast as I could away from his house in the direction of the forest. _

"_**Sam she is too fast! She got away again and this time we were able to have Paul's help."**__I wanted to laugh at Jared's sarcasm but it wasn't the time._

_Paul although thought it was the perfect time to lose his temper. I heard him growl before responding __**"At least I got close to her! You didn't even come within 100 feet of her. I almost had her, if that stupid girl with Jacob hadn't started screaming. I would have caught her!"**_

"_**Enough!" **__I growled._

"_**It doesn't matter who got the closest to her! We didn't catch her and she is obviously after Bella. So I think that we need someone to watch Bella at all times." **__I paused knowing the next part was going to be hard, but the right thing to do._

"_**Jared you are going to enroll in Forks High School for the time being. Paul you are going to patrol her house at night. I'm going to watch the border at night. Jared you need to be well rested to keep Bella out of trouble during school." **_

_I heard Jared mentally yelling no to me while thinking about what Kim would think and how hard it would be on them to be away from each other._

_Jared finally gathered his thoughts to speak to me__** "Why not Paul? He is always happy to 'get in on the action' why would I have to go? Paul doesn't have a imprint! It's going to be so hard on me, and on Kim." **_

"_**Paul can't control his anger like you can." **_

"_**Hey I can control my anger!" **__Paul huffed._

"_**Did you know that the girl with Jake is Bella, the one who dated the Cullen?" **__I felt Paul's angry thoughts towards the 'leech lover' _

"_**You can't even restrain yourself when you're in wolf form how can you keep from phasing while being around her and in crowds of people at Forks High?" **_

"_**Why are we even protecting the bloodsucker's girlfriend?" **_

_I started thinking about the first time I saw her in the forest and the pull I felt towards her. Jared gasped __**"You didn't imprint on her did you?"**_

"_**No I did not. It felt nothing compared to what I felt towards Emily when I imprinted on her. I just felt the need to protect Bella and that is what I intend to do." **__ Before Jared phased out I heard him say 'you mean that's what you intend me to do.'_

**Please let me know whose POV you would like to have at school. Bella or Jared? **


	11. Jared's POV

Jared's POV

After receiving my orders I phased back to my human form and went to bed.

The next afternoon I woke up remembering why I was so livid with Sam. Does he even understand how hard this is going to be for me? I can't just go to school in Forks. What will Kim do? I hadn't even thought about what she would think about me switching schools. I was so worried about how I would feel. Now I'm even more irate. How could he do this to Kim and me? I hate being away from her to phase, sleep, or even hang out with the pack. I knew I needed to calm down before I was any closer to Kim's house, so I walked to 'our' spot just outside the forest. Standing here automatically made me tranquil, which is what I required of myself to be able to speak to Kim.

Sam is a good leader. I'm doing this for the pack, and for the life of the leech lover even though she dated him she is still human and I can't let her die. It will be tough to go to Forks High, but it will save Bella. That's how I need to approach the situation with Kim, and in some way she will be helping so she'll be happy. I laughed at the thought of my girl always wanting to help. I know she will be sad, but we will get through this together.

I started making my walk over to her house, once I had calmed enough, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I always get nervous seeing my girl after I have been away for a while on patrol. She constantly takes my breath away when she looks at me, touches me and when I hear her divine voice, I simply melt. I love her with all my life.

I approached her stairs, as a smile spread across my face at the sound of her singing in the kitchen. She wasn't singing loud but without my audible range it would be impossible for me to hear. I quietly opened the door, stepped in the house, and shut the door. I entered the kitchen looking at her with loving eyes as she was washing dishes still singing away. I enclosed the space between us and slowly wrapped my arms around her. She immediately jumped and let out a shriek.

"JARED!!! You scared me so bad! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Kim stated in-between gasps for air.

I grinned evilly into the back of her neck "I couldn't resist. You looked so cute singing, and I just wanted to hold you." I gently turned her to face me while pushing out my bottom lip.

She hastily threw her arms around my neck "I missed you." She quickly crushed her moist lips to mine, almost for a second making my life whole and meaningful before pulling away.

"How was your day baby?" I asked truly concerned.

"It was lonely. I did get a lot of cleaning done, and laundry, which reminds me I have, a pile of your clothes upstairs that is now clean."

I love staying the night at her house. Her parents didn't mind that we shared a bed because they trusted us and they always say 'we would rather you do it here then sneaking somewhere else.' It always made me laugh because my parents were definitely not that cool.

I grabbed her hand leading her to the living room and turned on the TV wanting to relax for just a little while and forget everything in the world but us. I lay on the couch while Kim cuddled into my side sighing with content. I loved it when she made that noise because it meant I was doing my job as her boyfriend. I wonder if this is what it will be like for us later in life. I'm going to ask her to marry me after we finish high school, which isn't far away since we are both juniors. I had been saving money for a while but it was for college now it's my ring fund. Exploding into a giant wolf put a hold on my life, but it helped me noticed this amazing woman whom sat next to me in class. I'm not sad I can't go to college but I'm glad I started saving because I have bigger priorities now. I was so comfortable in the position we were in but I needed her undivided attention. I cursed myself for the conversation that was about to take place. Kim tensed beside me while turning, pulling herself to sitting position, and cocking her head a little to the side "Jared… what's wrong?"

I sighed "We were on patrol this morning when a bloodsucker…" Kim's suddenly protested.

"Jared, you know I don't like it when you call them that." She said with a huff.

"A vampire was out this morning in La Push on First Beach. No one was hurt but she, the vampire, was watching people out on the beach. Sam wants me to keep an eye on the people from the beach to protect them."

"Ok… Be careful. I worry about you so much. I missed you. I know that it is just a part of your job here on the reservation but it makes me sad when you're away on dangerous missions." She stated while leaning in for another kiss before I gently protested.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I need to get this over with.

"Kim, the girl's name is Bella. She is friends with Jake, Quil, and Embry. She used to date the Cullen Vampire and Sam wants me to protect her. He wants me to go to school at Forks till all of this goes away. I know that I need to do this for her safety but I don't like being away from you either. " I said in a rush. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at her pleading eyes.

"Can Paul go instead? He hasn't imprinted or anything right?" she whined.

"I already asked Sam the same thing but Paul, is well Paul. You know his anger issues." I said with a half smile.

Kim was looking vigilantly at her feet. I leisurely put my hands on either side of her face gently pulling her up to look at me. She had tears in her eyes, and it made me feel as if someone sucked the life from me. We stood in silence for a while before she spoke, "I know you need to do this for the pack. It will be very hard on me, but I know we can handle this just fine." A weak smile failed to comfort me, but I knew she was trying.

"It is going to be so hard on me as well, but know I love you with all my heart." I whispered to her knowing my voice would fail. I gave her a consoling hug before we were interrupted by a loud shrill of a howl. I started running to the door while yelling bye to Kim.

I phased to be met with a voice I was not expecting to hear… Embry?

"_**What has happened to me?"**__ I heard Embry saying. "__**I'm a wolf! The legends are true, but HOW?"**_

"_**Embry, it will be ok." **__I heard Paul say._

"_**Paul? Where are you? Why can I hear you in my head?"**_

"_**It's how we communicate with each other, but right now isn't the time to explain that."**_

"_**Where are you?"**__I Interjected._

"_**Jared? Why are you in my head also?"**_

"_**I'm a wolf too, so naturally you can hear my thoughts."**_

"_**Naturally" **__Embry snorted thick with sarcasm._

"_**Where are you?"**__I interjected again, but this time serious._

"_**I'm at the movies, and more specifically in the parking lot."**_

_I heard Sam phasing and was soon flooded of images of Emily baking._

"_**Get out of there and come to my house. Did anyone see you turn?"**__ Sam ordered a response._

"_**No." **_

_We were soon flooded with images of Embry at the movies with Bella, Jake and Quil. There was another guy who had his hands on Bella. I guess we know what set him off. Him thinking of Bella made me start thinking about what Forks High will be like, and how to keep Bella safe._

"_**Why are you thinking about Bella! What do you mean safe? You're going to Forks High?" **_

_Instead of explaining what was happening to Bella I showed him, which is a convenient way to 'have the first hand experience'. _

_I felt Embry's anger before he stated __**"I'm going to Forks also, and I'll kill that bloodsucker if she ever lays a finger on Bella! I won't let anyone hurt Bella!"**_

"_**Embry you can't go to Forks High School it isn't safe at least till you have your phasing under control." **__Sam quickly stated in Alpha tone. Embry was about to protest but the interjection didn't allow him._

"_**What the hell was that? Why couldn't I talk?" **__Embry asked a little taken back._

"_**It's called an interjection. Sam is our Alpha what he says goes and that is our number one rule." **__I quickly affirmed, so I could ask Sam my question then I could go home to Kim but Embry's thoughts rushed in first._

"_**Not only do I not have a choice about being a wolf, but Sam of all people can control me!?!"**_

"_**I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you think that Embry." **__Sam thought sternly._

"_**Oh. Sorry" **__Embry said clearly embarrassed. _

"_**Sam is there anything that I need to know before I go home for the night?" **__ I said before I didn't get another chance._

"_**No, I got everything worked out with your school. Just be ready for anything." **_

_Sam quickly went over all of the rules with Embry, while I phased back to talk to Kim, and also get ready for school on Monday._


	12. Jared's First Day of School!

Jared's POV

I arrived at the Forks High School campus running a little late, so I parked closets to the building where a sign read 'Front Office'. I pushed open the front doors to the school when a gust of air hit me making my nostril's flare and my body tense; the scent I smelled was the stale stench of the Cullen's. I took in breaths through my mouth not wanting to smell their disgusting odor. I finally relaxed enough to start walking again through the hallway making my way towards the office. I sighed trying to ignore all of the glances I was receiving on the way to the administrative office to get my schedule and map. I know I don't blend well here with my height at 6'8, black hair, and russet skin tones. Everyone here obviously knew that I was of Quileute descent and probably wondering why I wasn't at La Push High, where I wanted to be more than anything with my Kim. 'No' I mentally shouted at myself I can't let myself wonder too much about Kim, I have to keep my guard up at all times. I finally made it to the front door of the office not wanting to enter.

I let out a deep breath before forcing myself to push the door of the office open. I gazed along the small room looking at the plants that were overgrown, the huge clock behind the desk that was really loud, and all of the very uncomfortable office furniture. I didn't like going to the office it made me uncomfortable even when I wasn't in trouble. A large, blonde haired woman who sat behind the desk slowly raised her head from paper work to acknowledge my presence.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking above the frame of her large glasses.

"Yes I'm the transfer student from La Push High. Sam Uley called yesterday and said he spoke with an old friend…" I said trailing off not wanting to ramble. I'm so nervous. I kill vampires, but I'm nervous to transfer schools. I need Kim. She would find just the right thing to say.

The lady behind the counter straightened her posture, and pushed her glasses up with her finger before answering "Oh Sam, I've known him forever. I actually used to babysit him as a child. I was really good friends with his mother before she…" She shook her head trying to get rid of all emotions before standing and speaking again.

"Here is your class schedule, map, and your pass for arriving late to class. Sam told me that you only knew one person at the school Bella Swan, so I hope you don't mind you are in all of her classes." She smiled and winked. Ew… she winked. Well I guess Sam took care of everything mentally rolling my eyes.

"Ummm….thanks. Mrs. Um.."

"You can call me Sarah. A friend of Sam is a friend of mine. In front of the students call me Mrs. Davis." I nodded wanting to get this school day over so I could see Kim. I already missed her and I haven't even gone to class yet.

As I walked out of the office looking at my schedule reading off my first class. U.S. Government room 103. Mr. Wilson. I started directing myself with the map moving closer to the class which was already in progress. I inwardly groaned as I turned walking into the small classroom. Mr. Wilson was in the middle of his lesson when he stopped and followed the gazes of his students.

"Ah…Are you Jared?"

"Yes. Sorry about being late here is my pass." He nodded taking the pass while handing my books for the class. I gladly took them just wanting to take my seat.

"You can take one of the open seats." He gestured his hand towards the seats that were open. I looked between my two options I could sit across from a very husky wheezing guy or across from Bella. I chose the obvious Bella. I continued to steal glances at the other side of the room with my sensitive hearing I could still hear the other guy wheezing and I was across the room! God that is annoying!

I managed to look at Bella while I was taking my seat. She was very pretty with the most beautiful chocolate eyes, creamy pale skin, and she had a very small figure. I noted to myself. I took my seat next to her still feeling her looking at me. I turned to look at her but she had quickly moved her focus to the front of the room. I carefully laid everything out on my desk settling for the unbearable hours till I saw my girl again. I was lost in my thoughts until the bell went off in the school. I jumped slightly but slightly to a werewolf can be disastrous. My books, schedule, and papers went flying scattering around me. All the students were out of the room too carried away with their conversations to see the explosion at my desk. Good now everyone won't think I'm too much of a freak. I started picking up my papers when I noticed someone helping me with my mess. She raised her head smiling, Bella. Crap.

"Here are your papers." She said extending her hand holding my stuff.

I grabbed it all while mumbling 'thanks' and running out of the room. I hate that she is so nice. I want to hate her for making me go to this school. It's not my fault she dated a Cullen but now I have to reap the benefits, note my sarcasm.

I heard someone yelling from down the hallway "Hey! Hey! Wait!" I turned to see none other than her, I thought with a growl, the only reason for me going to this school.

"Yes?" it came out a lot harsher than I intended so I quickly revised. "Sorry. I'm just not trying to make any friends here." Good I was honest with her and I didn't care how much it bothered her, I was away from Kim. I looked over at Bella who had a pained expression on her face.

I immediately felt guilty but I had to be strong. "You dropped your schedule. It looks like for some weird reason, we have all the same classes together."

She looked down at her feet and I could smell the salty tears coming to her eyes. I nodded not wanting to speak. "You can, if you want to, follow me to my classes but you don't have to talk to me I completely understand if you want to be left alone, but at least you'll know where to go." I've been so mean to her but yet she comes back with nothing but kindness. I can see why people really like her. She is probably the most selfless person I know, besides my Kim. I nodded again not speaking, while she started walking to our next class.

Most of the classes dragged but now it was lunch and I still hadn't talked to Bella. How is it that in every class she had an open seat next to her? I walked into the lunch room and sat at a table by myself. I could see all angles of the cafeteria with a perfect line of vision of Bella's lunch table. I stood grabbing food from the line and swiftly walking back to my table away from everyone else. I started scanning all of the people at Bella's table while she sat their silently nibbling on her food. I looked around the cafeteria scanning for any faces I recognized when I found a familiar face. He was staring at Bella intently until he abruptly stood, quickly walking over to her table with two other guys flanking behind him. This was the guy who made Embry phase and had his hands on Bella. I let a low growl escape me while watching and waiting to take action. I prepared myself to launch at any moment.

_**I couldn't decide who I should do so I'm doing both! Enjoy! Really thank you for reading! Review if you wish! I would love it if you would! Thanks again!!**_

Bella's POV

I walked quickly to my first class hoping not to run into Lauren, Jessica, or Mike. I forgot I haven't seen Mike since the movie incident. I hope he still isn't angry about the whole thing. I made it to my class without seeing anyone. I looked at my seat and the empty one that was not filled anymore.

_He_ had a lot of pull at school, so _he_ had all of his classes switched to be in the same classes with me, but who could resist his dazzling skills. I was already making myself numb and tuning out Mr. Wilson, as usual, it was the only way to make it through school without pain. I was staring out the window when I heard Mr. Wilson talking individually to someone and not addressing the whole class so I turned my attention to the conversation.

"Ah…Are you Jared?" I heard Mr. Wilson ask.

"Yes. Sorry about being late here is my pass." Mr. Wilson nodded taking the pass while handing him books to our class. I started looking at the guy standing at the front of the class. He was obviously Quileute because looked like he could've been Jacob's brother.

"You can take one of the open seats." Mr. Wilson started gesturing his hand towards the seats that were open. He looked at his two options praying that he would sit next to me. Jake and his friends always make me happy, so he could be a reminder of La Push and fill the empty void next to me. I noticed he kept eyeing the other side of the room, and he looked a little upset by whatever it was over there. He chose seat next to me. I turned my attention out the window when he came up not wanting to talk to anyone, including people that look like my best friend Jake. I turned to take a quick look at him noticing that he was definitely Quileute but I wonder why he is not at La Push High. I saw him turning his head to look over at me so I rapidly turned my focus to Mr. Wilson. I heard him moving around next to me but I didn't dare look over at him in the chance of being caught. I looked at the clock grabbing my stuff as the bell rang. I guess the new kid had never heard a bell before because his stuff went everywhere. All of our other classmates were out of the room not even noticing.

I started to help pick up my papers trying to hold back a laugh when I noticed him look at me I just smiled extending my hand full of papers towards him then said."Here are your papers."

He grabbed them while mumbling and running out of the room. I guess he was really embarrassed. I looked down and saw his class schedule on the floor. I wonder what classes he has. Maybe he can sit in more of my classes so I don't have to look at the emptiness next to me in every class. I was amazed to find out that he had all of my classes! I need to tell him that he can follow me to my classes so he doesn't have to be so edgy.

I looked both directions as I darted out of the classroom while yelling "Hey! Hey! Wait!" when I found him halfway down the hall.

He turned around looking very impatient and upset. "Yes?" The tone of his voice stung a bit but I tried to not let it show on my face. What did I do? He interrupted my thoughts with a more pleasant tone but it still was resentful, which I don't understand what I did.

"Sorry. I'm just not trying to make any friends here." I felt pain shoot through me. Why must he be so mean? I have not done anything other than help him.

I erased my expression just wanting to give him his stuff. "You dropped your schedule. It looks like for some weird reason, we have all the same classes together." I looked down at my feet and I pushed back tears forming in my eyes. I think that his words hurt so much because we just lost Embry to the gang. I looked up while he nodded.

"You can if you want follow me to my classes but you don't have to talk to me I completely understand if you want to be left alone, but at least you'll know where to go." He nodded again while I lead the way to our next classes.

It was finally lunch and I could get away from Jared who is too good for anyone. I couldn't help but think of my La Push boys when I saw him. I hope Embry is ok. I don't know what those guys did to him but I miss him and it hasn't even been two days since I saw him. I glanced up to look at Jared who was scanning the lunch room while sitting alone all by himself. Just the way he wanted it. I started nibbling on my food just wanting the day to end so I could get an update on Embry and see the guys. I was pulled from my thoughts when Mike, Tyler, and Eric walked up to me.

"Hey Bella I see you don't have your sophomores here to protect you. What was all of that anyway? Are you dating one of those boys?" Mike said in a poisonous tone. I looked up at him hating him more by the second.

"No. I'm not dating one of them. They are my friends and they are a little protective."

Mike snorted "Friends? Is that what you think? All of them were drooling all over you and when I give you a hug they all went crazy! They were surrounding you like a pack of wild dogs." I heard a loud growl from somewhere in the cafeteria but no one else noticed so I shrugged it off.

"Mike you were hurting my wrist so they stepped in to help." I explained.

"I wasn't hurting you. When will you admit that you like me too?"

Now it was my turn to snort at him while standing up not wanting to eat any longer. "Mike you are being ridiculous I only like you as a friend." I started to turn when Mike grabbed my arm pulling me into him.

"Bella when are you going to…" Mike started but was interrupted.

"Let her go!" I turned to see none other than the person I thought would never talk to me let alone help me in anyway. I guess being protective runs in Quileute blood, because Jared doesn't even like me.

"Oh look Bella you have another one wanting to help you when all I'm doing is trying to help you see your feelings for me." Mike turned he rampage to Jared. "Back off this is between me and Bella." Mike stated as he tightened his grip causing me to whimper.

Jared moved closer to Mike standing almost a good foot over him. "So help me God if you don't let her go!" Jared started to shake all over, closing his eyes, and taking deep breaths until he started to speak and open his eyes. He looked like a rabid animal and I instantly tensed because that is exactly what Embry was like at the movies before he disappeared to that gang. "Let her go! You really don't want to fight me. I know I'll walk away. I can promise you, you won't be walking away."

"I know I can take you so let's go hot shot!" Mike screamed. Jared's trembling got worse before he stepped forward and growled at Mike. He growled at Mike. How did he do that? I guess that was all he had to do because Mike let me go pushing me toward Jared, who instantaneously pushed me behind his body in a protective stance.

I peaked around Jared who was trying to block Mike's view of me "Don't worry Bella I'll be keeping an eye on you because you won't always have them protecting you." Mike said to me before he turned his gaze to Jared "You freaks from La Push should stay in your own school and not try to come to ours." Mike quickly sped off in the direction towards our next class Biology.


	13. End of Jared's First day!

I quietly walked to Biology with Jared, unsure of what to say about all that had just taken place in the lunchroom. I glanced over at Jared whose eyes where darting all over the hallway while his arm was still protectively around my shoulder. I didn't understand what had changed between us. He hated me this morning and now he is like a guard dog. I don't understand why he is even trying to protect me. We turned the corner of the hallway, walking into our class, while I led Jared to his seat next to me. I took one last look at the vacant seat that _he _and I first met in this class before _he _left me. I sighed wishing I was good enough for _him. _

I felt Jared stiffen as he sat down glaring at Mike who was talking to other people about what his interpretation of the 'fight' at lunch. I couldn't stand the silence any longer so I decided to speak up.

"Why did you do that for me, Jared?"

He sat for a while not taking his eyes off of Mike. He finally shrugged his shoulders looking at me. "My people believe in protecting. We respect our women. It's how we are raised."

"Oh." It was the only answer I could think of so I decided to inquire more about his purpose here.

"Why are you going to Forks instead of La Push?" Jared sharply inhaled and stiffened. Did I ask a too personal of a question? Why would he react like that?

"I got kicked out of La Push High so, here I am." Jared smiled for the first time since I had met him. I guess whatever I said didn't bother him too much for him to smile about it.

"What do you do for fun Bella?" Jared looked serious. I guess he really wanted to know. I didn't want to scare him by saying 'well you know I dated this Vampire. He left me then I was like a zombie for 3 months, while losing all of my friends. The usual I know.' So I went with a basic answer.

"I have some friends in La Push that I have been hanging out with, you probably know them Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call…" I felt sad really quick. I still don't know if Embry is ok. Jared felt my change of mood because he stiffened and looked away.

"Are you ok?" He turned to look at me again and he had sadness in his eyes. Why would he be sad for me? It's not like he understands what happened with Embry.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just miss my friend. I mean friends. I can't wait to see them after school." I faked a smile not wanting to let him know that Embry is hanging out with Sam.

"I know I can't wait to be out of school and get home to see my girl." He smiled. The love that was radiating off of him made me warm, but also sad. I wish someone loved me like that. I thought I had that once but I guess not. I knew I needed to do more talking and less thinking.

"Oh you have a girlfriend? What is her name?" He seemed truly happy that I wanted to know about her. She must be amazing for him to react like this.

"Kim Connweller." He said taking a big sigh.

We kept talking ignoring the teacher giving his lesson, until the bell went off in the class.

Jared looked at his next class and started freaking out.

When Edw-_he _left _he_ didn't want me in P.E. anymore because of my clumsiness and _his_ fear of me being hurt. I now know it was just his over protectiveness that made me switch. _He_ thought I would like Home Economics' better because of my liking to cook and an easy A.

"I don't want to go to this class." Jared whined while I giggled.

"Why did you sign up for it then?" Jared did a lot of mumbling and shaking his head before answering.

"I guess it will be fine. How hard can it be? It'll be an easy A right?" Jared said through clenched teeth. I smiled again and walked into our class.

I loved the smell of this class it seemed so homey. It smelled like laundry detergent and freshly baked food, but sometimes it smelled like burnt food. I never understood how you could burn food if you're paying and I took our seats in the back of the class.

The teacher walked in smiling at all of us. She was thirty eight years old but looked twenty three. Mrs. Hightower was trim, had naturally golden blonde hair that was about shoulder length, smooth creamy tan skin, and beautiful sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Hi class. Today we are going to be baking cookies!" She clapped her hands together closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. This wasn't out of the ordinary for her, she was always over excited, but I think the main reason she was so peppy was because she was the Cheerleading Coach as well.

"Ok pair up! Choose your partners wisely! There is a reason I'm saying this so be careful who you choose!" she optimistically stated as she waved her hands around like she was doing a cheer.

I looked around the room looking hopefully for a partner other than Jared but knowing in the end I would pair with him. Jared cleared his throat. I snapped my head in his direction and smiled.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not pairing with you, Jared. You didn't even want to be in this class." I said still smiling at him.

"Please Bella. I won't let the food burn. I promise. I love food. I could never let it burn trust me." I felt like he wanted to tell me something more but he laughed lightly instead.

"Ok. I'll be your partner. There are conditions. I won't do all of the work. You are going to have to help. Got it?" He nodded sheepishly.

I turned my head back to the class while Mrs. Hightower walked around writing down the partners on a sketch pad. When she was done she stood in front of the class with a contagious smile on her face.

"Ok so the reason you needed to choose wisely is because…you all are partners for your next three assignments. Make sure that you do well on all of them because they count as 20% of your semester grade in my class." I heard a few groans scattered from the class before she continued.

"Your three assignments are baking, which you are doing today. The next is a sewing project which you will be doing all next month. Lastly and my favorite! You get to take this home and share for a week!" Mrs. Hightower held up a tiny vinyl robotic baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The room was divided in groans and squeals.

Jared and I looked at each other in shock and groaned in unison. I really don't want to do this project with Jared, or anyone for that matter! This is absurd and I refuse to do this project I thought to myself when Mrs. Hightower interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't want to hear anyone complain. You will all do the project! It's a good lesson for all of you! Now let's get to baking!" no one moved so she added while clapping "Up, Up, Up!" everyone stood moving to the ovens and baking supplies.

Jared walked up behind me "I don't know how to cook. I certainly don't know how to take care of that either." Jared pointed in disgust at the baby sitting on the counter.

"I don't want to do that project either, but when it gets closer to time to actually have the baby we will figure out a schedule."

Jared looked pleadingly at me. "Please don't make me watch it! I'll kill it!" I laughed at his whining.

"It's not alive, Jared. Now enough of that, let's get all the stuff we need for the cookies. Chocolate chip ok with you?" Jared nodded.

Class went by fairly fast after we started baking. Our cookies were actually really good. Jared ate all of them but one which is what I ate.

School was finally over and Jared was walking me out to my car in the parking lot. "Well this was an interesting first day for you, huh, Jared? I said with a laugh.

"I thought I would hate Forks High School. It's not so bad though, I mean I almost got into a fight my first day!"Jared laughed at the memory of lunch.

"Well people have referred to me as a danger magnet. I guess it held true today. Thanks by the way." Jared nodded while he stopped at my truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Jared waved walking off campus.

I rushed into my truck moving as fast as it would allow to Jake's house. I finally pulled up in Jake's driveway. I saw from inside the house a curtain move and the front door swing open. Jake took three huge steps opening the door and pulling me into one of his bone crushing hugs. "Jake… Jake… can't.."

Jake let me go while placing a hand on the small of my back holding me up. "Sorry Bells. How was your day?"

I thought about all the events that took place and determined that what had happen, happened. Jake didn't need to worry about me at school.

"Good and yours?"

"It was ok I guess." I nodded.

"Do you want to go to the beach or something?" I shrugged my shoulders. Jake took my hand in his and led me to the beach.

Jake with his other hand rubbed the base of his neck while clearing his throat. "Quil is doing homework. He can't come over tonight to see you."

"That's fine. I don't expect both of you to drop everything when I visit. Do you need to do any homework?" I really hoped that he didn't.

I love hanging out with Jacob. "I do but I have you here so it can wait." He replied with a smug smile.

I looked at our intertwined fingers knowing that Jake was getting being led on by me so I started to tug my hand out from his.

Jake gripped my hand firmly. "Do you not like this?" I stared at him searching for something to say

"I do. I just know that you take this differently than I do."

"Bells, I know that somewhere you have feelings for me also." I began to protest but he placed his pointer finger on my lips.

"I need to know. Do you like me more than Quil, Embry, or any other guys at your school?" I nodded while his warm finger was still on my lips.

"Good. Why can't I have a chance? I already promised not to leave you. I couldn't do that to you. I care too much for you." He removed his finger so I could speak.

Tears were filling in my eyes from guilt. "Jake. I can't I just can't. I do like you but I'm damaged goods." Tears spilled down my face.

"Bells don't cry honey. I can wait. I just….wanted you to know how I felt." Jake placed his free hand on the back of my neck pulling me into his chest. When I finally calmed down I pulled away from him but not releasing his hand from mine.

Jake led me to a piece of driftwood and sat down pulling me to the space beside him. I gladly took the spot letting go of his hand and resting my head on his shoulder completely relaxed. Is this what it could be like for me and Jake? I feel so protected but not smothered. I could live a normal somewhat happy human life with Jake. Jake is not what I wanted for me, this is what _he _wanted for me, and now I have it. We sat in comfortable silence for a long time before I started thinking more in depth about Edw-_him_ so I decided to speak up.

"Have you seen Embry?" Jake tensed. He didn't say anything. Jake looked down at me roughly exhaling.

"He wasn't at school. He has 'mono'. After school Quil and I saw him with Sam's gang. He wouldn't even look at me. It really bothered me. I don't ever want to be a part of that gang." Jake shuddered. I couldn't help but feel defensive. How could anyone hurt my Jacob? I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck catching him off guard. He relaxed and engulfed me into a hug leaning back against the driftwood. I moved with him laying my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Jake?" I turned my head placing my chin on his chest.

"Hum?" He still had his eyes closed completely comfortable.

"You don't have to join their group. We could runaway together just you and me. I don't want to lose my best friend to them." Jake's eyes slowly fluttered open and my smile came across his face.

"Bells I'll never leave you. I couldn't." I turned my head knowing that if he left I don't think I could make it again through the pain. I closed my eyes attentively listening to Jake's deep slow breathing. I felt so content that I didn't even notice the sun going down. I quickly opened my eyes standing up.

Jake pounced to his feet looking around. "What Bells? What is it?" He asked still half asleep.

"I didn't tell Charlie that I was coming here. He is going to be so upset with me! I have to go Jake!" I started to run but Jake gently grabbed my hand.

"Bells its fine, Charlie won't be mad."

"I know Jake he will be worried. I have to go home. Bye!" I rushed to my truck turning it on and speeding as fast as I could in my truck towards home. I quickly made it home but Charlie's cruiser was already parked outside. Crap! I threw open the door and walked inside already apologizing.

"Dad I'm sorry. I was out with Jake at the beach and I lost track of time. I'll start dinner." Charlie was staring at me with a smile.

"Bella, Jake just called telling me you where on your way here. He said he would take full responsibility for you being late. I ordered pizza. Relax." Charlie finished with a light laugh, before his face went serious.

"I was worried though. I need you to be more responsible by calling or leaving a note." I nodded

"I'm so happy that you are hanging out with people." I wonder why he is so calm about this. I wasn't going to push it so I got my things ready for school, finishing dinner, and went to bed.


	14. Truck problems

I woke up early this morning thinking about the last month's events. Jake and I had gotten a lot closer, in the fact that he was always trying to blur the lines I had set for us. The hole in my chest was almost slowly going away, but it never will completely heal. I will always be left with the scar that can only be repaired by Edward. I could think about Edward now and it not hurt so much, but I still don't like to think about him. The rejection of my first love will always leave a weak spot in my heart. I had other people in my life now who were helping gradually healing me. When I arrived at school Jared was leaning against his old blue station wagon smiling ear to ear. How could people be so happy in the morning? I thought to myself even though I was much happier to go to school now that I had a friend at school. Jared doesn't know about my past relationship so I don't have the burden to think about it when I'm around Jared. I parked and jumped out of my truck.

"Morning, How are you?" Jared asked as he grabbed my backpack out of the truck. Jared helping me has been a routine for us every morning.

"Great! I slept almost the whole night!" I replied truly happy that I wasn't having too many nightmares now that I have been hanging out with Jake.

"That's good! It's already Friday can you believe it?" Jared asked while holding the door open to the school making our way through the crowds of people to our first class.

"I can't believe it. This week has been crazy fast. Are you and Kim going out this weekend?" Kim was the source of a lot of our conversations, I feel like I already know her.

"I don't know if I can." Jared looked like someone just punched him in the gut. "I have to hang out with guys I know down in La Push over the weekend." I nodded knowing Jared well enough by now that he didn't want me to push the issue farther. Lucky for him the teacher cleared his throat starting the lesson.

Most of our morning classes passed by quickly and now we were walking towards lunch; Jared's favorite time of the day.

"I'm so hungry!" Jared whined.

I giggled "I know I was next to you when your stomach started growling at 9:30 this morning. Do you ever eat breakfast?"

Jared poked his nose in the air "I do thank you very much."

I laughed again, at Jared's attempt to act offended. We grabbed our food, and much to our dismay lunch was abruptly over. We finally made our way out of our most tense class, Biology; after it was over we headed to Home Economics'.

Mrs. Hightower was assigning weeks for us to take home the babies. I really didn't want to do this neither did Jared but he was getting used to the idea while I was still resisting.

"Class let's all take our seats and get started, we have a lot to get through today!" As she spoke the bell rang, with a few students running through the door.

"So First things first, let's start with assigning dates for the babies." Mrs. Hightower was calling people's names out in the class rambling to them about their 'baby think it over.'

Jared laughed while leaning over to me "I can't wait till we find out when your due date is!" He said with fake excitement. I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Jared and Bella you are going to have a girl. How is March 23-25?" I nodded while she turned to another group. I leaned back in my chair while Jared patted my stomach.

"I couldn't even tell! We've only known each other for a month; I guess I'm that good! A little girl! I really wanted a boy but we can work on that." He said with a wink while I smacked his hand fighting back a laugh.

"We are not working on anything but getting an 'A' on the project." I sternly looked at him. Jared was still smiling.

"If that is what you want to call it, sure we can work on it and don't worry we will get an 'A'." I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer.

After a few more jokes about 'working on the project' school was finally over. I was on my way to Jake's which I had done every day this month. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about Jake. He was so sweet. I know that there could be something between us. I just want it to be Edward that I'm with, not Jake. I said bye to Jared wishing him a good weekend before rushing off to La Push.

I had just gotten off the exit at La Push when my truck started making funny sounds. I really hope my truck makes it to Jake's before it dies I thought to myself. As soon as the thought went through my head my truck died. NOOOO! I'm so close! I tried to start it again but nothing happened. I guess I'm going to have to walk.

I got out of my truck walking toward Jake's house staying on the long dirt path through the woods. I had the feeling that someone was watching me as I walked but I quickly pushed the thought away. Finally out of the wooded area, I could see Jake's house from where I was standing. I felt my heart pick up speed and I started running until I tripped. I was falling to the ground until I felt a hot scorching hand grab my wrist pulling me up before I hit the ground.

I gasped and turned sharply around to see the one person I never thought I would see again.

Embry, he looked so much bigger. He definitely didn't leave anything to the imagination because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He took my hand looking really upset.

"Bella." He whispered but he almost sounded desperate.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Sam?" I tried to pull my wrist from his grip but he took my hand instead. Embry took a step back but not releasing my hand. I don't know why it came out in such an angry tone but I felt like he abandoned all of us.

"Bella I'm sorry you have to forgive me! I'm so sorry. You don't understand. It's not what we thought, about Sam, I was completely wrong about him!" He said it with such pleading eyes.

"Embry, I was so worried about you, Jake and Quil too. You have to come with me and talk to them." Embry opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Bella I want to I just can't. Please, please, understand. I need you to." I couldn't hold in my traitor tears any longer. Embry placed a hand on either side of my face and brushed them away as they escaped.

"Why? You don't like us anymore?" was all I could choke out.

"Bella, you know that isn't true. I do care about all of you. It's just not safe." Embry stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he slowly started to lean in towards my face. My eyes widen when realization set in that he was about to kiss me. I don't know if I want to kiss Embry. I just think of him as a brother. This can't be happening! I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but I felt Embry move away. I looked up and he was staring at Jake's house. He released me and ran into the woods. I looked back at Jake's house and saw a figure standing at the door. I ran towards Jake's house afraid that Embry would come back.

"BELLA" I heard Jake's voice echo across the space between us.

Jake caught me in a hug. "Bells what's wrong? Where is your truck?"

I felt two strong hands moving me from Jake. "Bella you have to tell us what happened." I looked up to see Quil's worried expression.

"My truck, it broke down." I pointed in its direction. I looked back at Jake and Quil who started to move me forward to Jake's house. I heard a fierce howl off in the distance which made all of us stop moving and turn to look towards the forest. They ushered me inside to sit down.

"Is that all that happened Bella?" Quil asked.

"Well I was walking here and I tripped. I didn't hit the ground though. Embry he.. he.. caught me." Jake started to shake and ball his fists up. I moved forward to place a hand on his chest to help calm him down but Jake pushed my hand away.

"What else happened?" Jake asked forcefully.

"Then he started telling me that I had to forgive him and that he was wrong about Sam."

Jake moved towards the door. "Is that it?" I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Embry almost kissing me but I thought that I couldn't stand it if Jake was still mad so I just simply said "No, nothing else happened. Jake you shouldn't be worried about it. He didn't hurt me." Jake nodded turning to Quil.

"Quil stay here with her. I'm going to get her truck." Jake slammed the front door before we could respond. Quil still had his arm protectively around my waist. I could hear his heart beating fast and his warm breath stroking my skin.

Quil moved his gaze from the door to look down at me. "Bella you probably should call your dad and let him know you'll be here a while."

I walked over to Billy's house phone and dialed the stations number.

"Forks Police Station this is Brenda. How may I take your call?" I hoped that my dad hadn't left to go home yet.

"Hey Brenda this is Bella, Charlie's daughter." I took a quick glance at Quil who was looking out the window.

"Ok I'll transfer your call."I decided to take a seat hoping that my legs wouldn't give out on me.

"This is Charlie Swan speaking." I sighed. Good its dad. He'll understand since I can explain this before he gets home.

"Hey dad it's me." I said in a rush.

"Bella, Are you ok? What's wrong?" I should have known that he would freak out a little. I never call him at work.

"Nothing Dad I was calling to say I'm at Jake's and my truck died."

"Ok. Do you need me to pick you up?" I looked over at Quil hoping he would be able to help me with this answer. Quil mouthed to me he could take me home, but I wanted to talk to Jake first.

"I'll call you later and let you know. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye Bella."  
"Bye dad"

I hung up the phone and walked over to the window looking out next to Quil.

"Jake is back." I could see him walking back but he wasn't with my truck. Jake stomped his way up the porch barging in the front door.

"Bella I don't know what happened to your truck but it's dead for now. I'll try to work on it but it will probably take me a while." Jake said with a huff.

"It's ok Jake. I'll just have Charlie drive me to school tomorrow and I'll find someone else to give me a ride in the meantime." Jake nodded but the tension was still in the room.

"Let's all go to the beach and get some fresh air." Quil stated breaking the silence in the room. As we made our way to the beach I kept stealing glances at Jake, who looked like he was sick.

"Are you ok Jake?" Jake groaned.

"My whole body hurts I think that it's just like the flu or something." I reached over feeling Jake's head.

"Jake you are burning up!" Jake groaned again "I think I'm going to go home and sleep. Quil can you take her home?" Quil stepped up to me leading me to the beach still.

"Yeah I can. Feel better!" Quil shouted back at Jake who was almost to his house. I turned and looked at Quil who had an evil grin on his face.

"It's pretty warm outside for March don't you think?" I looked out at the beach that seemed very peaceful.

"Yeah it does feel a little warm outside to…" I wasn't able to finish my answer because Quil grabbed me up bridal style running towards the water.

"NO…NO! Put me down! Quil! NO!!" with my last protest I was thrown into the water, which was lukewarm. It felt nice but I wish I had known I was going to be thrown into the water. I kicked my way back to the surface of the water. I finally reached the surface and immediately started coughing and laughing. I looked around and couldn't find Quil. He hadn't surfaced yet.

"Quil? Quil this isn't funny! Where are you? QUIL!" I looked around feeling someone grab my leg I screamed so loud it hurt my ears. I was pulled under the water after I had taken a quick breath. I opened my eyes under the water to see Quil looking at me holding his breath. We both pushed ourselves to the surface. We swam till I could stand in the water. I didn't want to go to shore because I hadn't gone swimming in a long time. I was having fun but I wish that Jake was still here.

"Quil that wasn't funny." I huffed as I splashed water in his face. Quil laughed and splashed more in my face.

"Sorry Bella I couldn't resist." Quil said with a sly smile. I remembered that I wasn't wearing swim attire so I looked down at my black shirt and jeans that I happened to put on this morning.

"Good thing I didn't wear white today." I whispered to myself but of course Quil heard. Quil's expression changed as he looked down taking in what I was wearing. My black shirt hugged the curves that I did have making them look more prominent.

"I wish you had." Quil said as he pulled me against his chest while still staring into my eyes. I didn't like that Quil was acting like this, because Jake was gone doesn't mean he can be a pervert. I splashed water in his face escaping his grasp and swimming away. I laughed at the look of shock was all over Quil's face.

"Oh you think that is funny, do you?" Quil bolted into the water disappearing under its surface. I stopped laughing knowing I had to concentrate on swimming but I didn't get very far until I felt Quil grab my ankle pulling me towards him. I was dragged beneath the surface feeling Quil's arms wrapping around me. I felt him pull me towards his chest then hurl me back towards the surface. I smacked the surface with my body causing it to sting as I reentered the clear blue water. I pushed my way back up growing tired with each kick. Quil must have noticed because I felt his arms enveloping me protectively.

"I couldn't help myself, sorry. Hey are you hungry?" Quil asked as we made our way to the beach.

"Yea I am hungry." My stomach growled, letting him know as well.

"You don't have to growl at me." Quil said faking hurt. I laughed at his sarcasm. Quil grabbed my hand walking me toward the opposite direction of Jake's house.

"Where are we going?" I said with concern.

"We are going to my house. I'll make you some food if that is ok." I smiled.

We made our way up to a tiny white house. The house was absolutely cute with blue shutters, flowers up the walkway, and a white porch swing. We walked up the path, toward the light blue door. Quil opened the door for me placing a hand on my lower back ushering me through the door. We walked in through the foyer leading directly to the tiny charming kitchen.

Quil cleared his throat "Would you like some clothes to change into?" I looked down feeling insecure about my current attire and trying to cover up.

"Yeah that would be nice." Quil gestured with his hand for me to follow him down the long hallway.

Quil opened the door to a tidy small room, with sport memorabilia covering the walls. Quil walked over to his oak dressers tugging them open and grabbing a few pieces of clothing and tossing them onto the bed.

"I hope they can work. I can look through my mom's stuff if you would like." I shook my head.

"This is fine Quil thank you." I said blushing while pointing to the door. Quil stood for a second looking at me confused.

"Do you want me to change or not?" Quil's face went to realization and blushed. I thought nothing would ever bother Quil. I guess he was caught off guard.

"Right…oh..yea…sorry." Quil closed the door and walked swiftly down the hallway. I changed and walked to the bathroom brushing out my hair. I heard banging in the kitchen and decided to see what the fuss was about. I walked into the kitchen looking for Quil.

"What would you like to eat Bella?" Quil had a apron on with pots and ingredients spread across the counter.

"I don't know. What can you make?" Quil's eyes lit up at the question.

"I can only do microwave things and spaghetti. Does spaghetti sound ok?" Quil looked at me with pleading eyes as I nodded. Quil went right to work preparing everything to perfection. I grabbed plates and set the table.

"This looks so good Quil. Thank you. I've never had anyone cook for me before." I said taking a bite of spaghetti.

"I'm glad I could do this for you." Quil and I ate in silence with the occasional grunts from Quil while eating. I leaned back in my seat patting my stomach entirely satisfied. I stood taking the dishes to the sink. Quil walked over filling the sink with water and washed while I dried the dishes. I was so wrapped up in dinner I forgot about how to get home.

"Quil can you drive me home tonight? I can call Charlie if you can't."

"I can take you home. Do you have to go now though?" Quil gave me his best puppy dog eyes. Who can say no to that?

"Let me call Charlie so he doesn't wonder if I'm ok. What are we going to do though?" Quil looked around his house until his eyes landed on his DVD collection.

"How does a movie sound?" I nodded grabbing the phone settling on the couch. I quickly spoke to Charlie, who said it was fine to come home late because it's Friday night. I hung up the phone handing it to Quil. Quil bounced into the seat next to me draping his arm around my shoulders moving closer to me. "Are you ready?" I nodded and Quil pushed play with the remote.


	15. Losing Jake

Jacob's POV after he left the beach.

I hate leaving Bella in the hands of Quil. Quil I know is my best friend but Bella is gorgeous, smart, and selfless. I don't like leaving her with him. I want to go back to the beach and rip his head off! I feel so terrible, like my body is trying to shred apart. I am almost to my house; I'll lie down, and sleep. I don't want to see anyone including my 'so called' best friends Quil, and Embry. I just want Bella here with me! I walked painfully up the porch to my house. I feel so dizzy, and hot! God it's so hot! I opened the door to my house walking inside. I felt a horrifying pain in my lower abdomen. I clenched my stomach yelling loudly. Dad wheeled himself into the living room.

"Jake! What the…?" Dad's face went from alarm to distress. He grabbed the phone, dialing a number, and rapidly whispering into the receiver. Dad put the phone down turning to look at me.

"Jake I know you are in great pain but I need you to go outside." Dad looked like he was afraid of me! Why the hell would he be afraid of me? What is happening to me? I started to shake violently. Dad moved away from me. I walked outside, looked around at my surroundings. I could see all the way to the beach. How is that possible? I saw Quil and Bella in the water. My Bella, My beautiful Bella. I started to calm down until I saw Quil pull her to him, they started at each other then she splashed him in the face. Quil was just standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face then he swam towards her. I smiled when she screeched, then they were both gone. I started to shake harder than I ever had; I had to go to her! What is Quil doing? Why would he flirt with her like this? He knows how I feel about her! She still hasn't come up! I started to run to the beach when I was suddenly stopped by the person who I hated most on this reservation, Sam Uley.

"Get out of my way Sam." I growled at him. I actually growled at him?

"No you are coming with me!" Sam yelled.

The pain spread from my stomach to my entire body. I felt my bones elongate, my body felt like it was being split apart, and the heat engulfed me at once. I heard the ripping of my skin and the shifting of my entire body making room for whatever was fighting to come out. I cried out in pain but it came out as more of an animal like whine. I looked down at my hands that were no longer there, I had paws. I could hear voices buzzing around in my head but I was too focused on the pain that still lingered. I looked up to see Sam standing and motioning me to follow his lead into the forest. Sam told me to wait then walked behind a tree. I stood anticipating what would happen next to me. I watched for any movement from the other side of the tree. I saw a huge black wolf walk out from behind the tree. I looked at its paws taking in the similarities of them compared to mine, which they were the same but mine had a russet color.

"_**Jake, I need you to listen to me. The stories we grew up listening to are very much real, and now we are werewolves. Also before you ask, yes, the Cullen's are Vampires."**__ Knowing that Bella actually dated one of them made me flinch and feel guilty that I didn't do anything to help her. I didn't know exactly how to answer him so I nodded. _

"_**I can hear your thoughts like you can mine, but yours are much more jumbled right now for me to understand. In wolf form our thoughts are like a video for each other unless we directly think something." **__Sam answered my unspoken question. _

_I thought the first things that entered my mind.__** "I don't want this! I just want to go home! Why is this happening to me?" **_

_Sam let his thoughts lead me though his past. I saw how alone he was when he phased, what he did to Emily, and he focused on something that I'll never forget. Bella, it was how he found her in the woods after that bloodsucker broke her heart._

"_**I'll kill him for what he did to her! I love her and no one will ever hurt her again!"**__ I thought about the last month that I spent with her. Then I remembered I left her with Quil._

"_**I have to go to her and let her know that I'm fine!" **__I took off in the direction of the beach when I felt an enormous amount of anger and guilt._

"_**STOP at once! You can't go to her! It is not safe for her!"**__ I was replayed what happened to Emily which I cringed._

"_**I would never hurt Bella! I have to; if I don't she will think that I'm just like that leech that left her!"**_

_I felt a rush of sadness overtake me. __**"Why do I feel all of these emotions?"**_

_Sam looked up at me even as wolf I could tell that he didn't like this any more than he did._

"_**When we are in wolf form we hear each other, our mind's become one, and feel one another's emotions. It feels a little weird at first with the invasion of privacy but you will soon learn it's for the best."**_

_I started to walk over to Sam __**"If I don't go to her, I know I will lose her forever."**__ I howled at the thought of losing my Bella. _

_I felt a strange pull on my mind and I was soon rushed with thoughts that weren't mine._

"_**Hey! Who is the newbie?" **__I heard Paul laugh lightly_

"_**Paul? Is this why you left us?"**__ I felt resentment flood off of me._

"_**Left you? I didn't want to! As you now know, it wasn't my choice!" **__Paul snarled._

"_**I guess you haven't changed too much other than morphing into a giant wolf."**__ I thought trying to lighten the mood._

"_**Wait did Embry change too?"**__ I asked hoping that it wasn't true for him._

"_**Yeah Embry is a wolf too. Although we all can't figure out how he is though. We all try not to think about it around Embry."**__ Paul stated._

"_**What do you mean you can't figure out how he is a wolf?" **__I asked thoroughly confused._

"_**Everyone who turns into a wolf is a direct descendant of the last four wolves, which means one of us has a half brother."**__ I was stunned by the information. Could Embry be my brother? _

_I felt that pull again and was flooded with thoughts of Kim?_

"_**What's up?"**__ Jared asked as I got images of Kim and Jared making out during a movie. GROSS!_

"_**It's a little weird at first but you'll get used to it."**__ Sam mumbled into my thoughts. _

"_**Jake! You are finally one of us!" **__Jared thought excitedly but then we were all hit with another emotion, depression. _

"_**Seriously are you feeling bad for the 'leech-lover' again, Jared. What is so special about this girl?" **__Paul declared irately. _

"_**You don't understand Paul! Bella was so upset about Embry! I had to sit next to her and act like I had no clue what happened to her friend! If she loses Jake I don't know what she will do! I don't know if she can handle it!" **__Jared started thinking about his first day at school with Bella. How he tried to ignore her and then at lunch that Mike kid started hurting her._

"_**I will kill him! I told him not to touch her! Why are you in school with my Bella?" **__ Jared started thinking about the red haired leech following her. I growled again. _

"_**I can't be near her, but you can?"**__ I thought toward Jared._

"_**You don't have phasing down yet, or your anger. It's too dangerous to be around Bella." **__Sam spoke to me. _

_I felt another tug on my mind but this time I was flooded with images of Bella walking to my house._

"_**Hey Jake! You are finally apart of the group." **__Embry said overly excited. _

_I watched as Bella started crying to Embry asking 'why, you don't like us anymore.' She said it with so much pain. I knew that part of that speech was directed towards the leech but Embry had done the same thing and now me too. I felt the whole pack with the exception of Paul cringe as we watched her cry. Embry tried to comfort her then he started to lean in while Bella stiffened and her eyes grew wide! Embry pulled away and looked at my house._

"_**YOU TRIED TO KISS MY BELLA! HOW DARE YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT SHE MEANT TO ME!" **__I screamed at Embry, while pushing my new paws in his direction._

"_**STOP, ENOUGH!" **__Sam ordered, then suddenly my feet planted in the ground and I couldn't move._

"_**I think we all should go to my house. Jake do you think you can phase back? I think you've seen enough from our minds for one day."**__ Sam thought symphonizing with me. We all gathered at Sam's house while he explained what I needed to do._

"_**Ok think of something that makes you calm, relax your whole body and let it come naturally. It's what we are built to do."**__ Sam explained._

_I was rushed by different thoughts. Sam/Emily, Jared/Kim, Paul/food, Embry and I/Bella._

I was soon faced with four other naked guys, who all grabbed clothes from their ankle. Sam tossed me shorts to which I was grateful.

"Embry, why was your thought of Bella?" I fumed almost to the point of phasing back. I couldn't believe that my very own best friend was thinking about my Bella like that!

Embry shrugged "She makes me happy, and calm. She is the first girl to look past you and Quil. I have a deep respect for her and what she has been through." I was about to say more to Embry but Sam stepped in the middle.

"You guys can finish this later. I need to talk to you Jake privately. Everyone else I think Emily has food ready." Sam started to move away from the house while I watched Embry and Jared walk slowly to the house deep in conversation, while Paul ran to the house crashing through the door. We heard Emily squeal and say 'Paul just for scaring me, you are last to get food.' I heard Paul start to beg. I looked at Sam who had a silly grin on his face. Sam's face hardens then he turned to me.

"You're the descendant of our last alpha, which makes you the rightful alpha of the pack. I am stepping down and giving you the pack." Sam looked at me with a blank look on his face. I thought about Bella. If I accept the position then it would mean more time away from her! I can't accept it. I have to be with her! I can't lose her to Quil!

"No. I don't want the pack! I don't even know what I would have to do. I don't want that responsibility now." Sam nodded starting to head inside.

We walked up to Sam's decent size, tan house. I could smell the wonderful food aromas before I entered the house. My stomach growled as I entered the house heading straight for the kitchen. I turned the corner seeing Emily standing over a stove, while Paul was still pleading with Emily.

"No Paul, even though you are a wolf I refuse to let you act like one." Emily shaking her spatula at Paul as he pouted, "Emily, you know you are my favorite cook in the whole world! I just was really excited when I smelled your food, my instincts took over! You can't hold that against me."

Emily ignored Paul by stirring the food in front of her. Sam walked behind her enclosing her waist in his arms. Sam kissed her scar, and then kissed her on the lips. I heard gagging noises coming from Jared and Paul.

I looked over at Embry who refused to make eye contact with me.

Jared leaned over to me "Hey did you happen to get Bella's truck running?"

I was a little puzzled at his question but answered it anyways "No, I kind of turned into a wolf. Sorry." I said sarcastically.

Jared leaned back into his chair "Why do you ask, Jared?"

"Well she is going to need a ride to school, Monday, so I'll take her."

Jared shrugged his shoulders "I'm afraid that with you both not being able to see her, she is going to revert back to herself though." Jared looked up at me trying to gage my reaction.

I don't know how to handle this, Bella, is going to think I'm no better than that filthy leech!

"Sam, we should tell Bella our secret." Sam visibly stiffened in his seat before turning to glare at me.

"We can't, she isn't to know, unless of course one of you have imprinted on her." Sam looked around the room. Everyone shook their head. Embry stared at the floor shaking his head.

"Sam, she is my best friend. Everyone here is in some way attached to her." Sam stared at the floor battling internally.

"Sam, Bella is like the sister I never had, and I love her as my sister. I can't relish the idea of allowing her to suffer, while I sit and watch." Jared was pleading profusely.

Sam sighed heavily "We can't. Sorry." I looked around and noticed Jared, Embry, and I was shaking.

"No one can reveal our secret." Sam said in his alpha tone.


	16. JaredQuil time!

I felt the burning on my shut eyelids as the light warmly strokes my pale skin as I stretched in my comfy bed. I groaned not wanting to move from its safe hold but opened my unwilling eyes to look at the clock. I turned my head facing the clock it read eleven forty five. I moved my feet pushing the covers off of me making my way to the shower. The water felt so refreshing against my skin. I reluctantly turned off the faucet, making mental notes of things I needed to accomplish.

I walked into my bedroom shoving on anything clean I could find. I found a brown shirt, cream Capri's, and tied my wet hair in a sloppy bun. I made my way downstairs knowing I would be the only one home whilst Charlie was at work.

I grabbed the phone punching in the familiar number.

"Hello" the husky voice said on the other line.

"Billy, its Bella is Jake there?"

"He is here, but he's too sick for visitors." Billy added.

"I could be of help." I offered.

"No. Stay at your place."

"Okay. When will I be able to see him?" I couldn't figure out why Billy was being so short with me.

"Bye Bella." That was all I heard before the line disconnected. I give Billy a week or I'm going to see Jake for myself. I didn't have time to elaborate on Billy's behavior before there was a loud knock on the door.

I slammed down the handset hard on the charger. "I can't believe that! Billy hasn't ever treated me like this! What did I do?"

I opened the door with a puff to see.

"Jared?" I questioned.

"Hey Bella, I was just checking out where 'our' baby was going to be kept this week." Jared always knew what to say to make my problems go away. I tried to smile but the conversation on the phone was unnerving.

"Hey are you ok?" His voice was thick with concern.

I didn't know if I should tell him about everything that is going on with the guys in La Push or not. I would like to talk to Quil but he is too involved in this and it would be good to have someone else's opinion. I know that Embry left to them but I couldn't help but remember what he had said 'Bella I'm sorry you have to forgive me! I'm so sorry. You don't understand. It's not what we thought, about Sam, I was completely wrong about him.' The way that Embry looked before he left us for good is the same way that Jake looked last night. I hope they aren't connected, because I don't want to lose another friend. Jared even acted like them before, when he was in the lunch room having a faceoff with Mike in the cafeteria, he started shaking, looking almost inhumane with anger. I probably should tell him about Jake and Embry, so he could warn me if he is going through the same thing. I need Jared at school; it is the only way I make it though the week days.

I focused back on Jared who was staring at me with apprehension.

"Um..Do you want to come inside? I need to talk to someone." Jared slowly nodded his head walking past me making his way to the living room.

"I was just about to make lunch do you want anything?" Jared looked up from the couch with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sure I'm always hungry." Jared moved from the couch following me into the kitchen making himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

I moved around the kitchen collecting everything to make lunch. I could feel Jared staring at me waiting for me to confess why I invited him inside. I shoved the casserole into the oven starting the timer. I prepared a casserole last night for dinner but I didn't make it home because of my TRUCK! I felt my heart race at the thought, Jake still has my truck, and I can't get it back until he fixes it.

I didn't even notice Jared move but suddenly he engulfed me into a hug as if he heard my thoughts.

"Bella what's wrong? I need you to talk to me. I'm here its ok." Jared was soothingly running his fingers through my hair. I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. I knew that Jake was now going to be a part of the cult because he showed all of the signs, and now Billy is acting funny. It's all leading to Jake is not _my Jacob _anymore.

"Shhh…Bella I'm here it's ok. Tell me what's wrong?" I couldn't speak. Jared pushed my legs from underneath me, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, carrying me to the couch. I never realized how Jared's skin was scorching hot I thought to myself, as I finally was able to move my head to look up at him through my tears, as he tried brushing them all away.

"This…This might take awhile to explain." Jared dipped his head confirming me to continue.

"I was dating this guy, his name was…Ed..Edward Cullen." I have not said his name since he left. I cringed. Jared tensed but didn't say anything. I went over every detail of the past two months to Jared while he stared blankly at me but every so often he would tense up at something I said. I of course left out I dated a Vampire and considered his family my own.

"I'm so sorry. I think though that Embry and Jake want to talk to you. Maybe they are telling the truth, that they can't talk to you." Jared reasoned.

"I just know that Jake is going to join that cult. He was acting the same as Embry before he abandoned us." Jared flinched at the word cult.

"Bella from everything you have told me I can tell you they will come around, because they love you. I wouldn't be so hard on them because they didn't 'abandon' you even though it feels like it. I think you should just give them some time, and they will come around. I promise." I could feel the truth behind his words. How does he know they will come back?

I jumped off of Jared's lap when I heard the oven beeping. I pulled out the food setting it in the center of the table.

"Everything smells good Bella. Thank you for lunch." Jared scooped a big portion on his plate. Jared started grunting with each bite.

"When you were telling me everything, you said that Jake has your truck." I bobbed my head because my mouth was full of food.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school." I swallowed harshly.

"I can have my dad."

"Bella we have to take the baby from class home tomorrow. I'll pick you up and take you home so we can do our project. It isn't going to be a big deal."

I knew there was no arguing with Jared when he had his mind made up. "Okay."

I walked my dirty plate over to the sink turning on the water to clean all of the dishes. Jared finished up the rest of the casserole gathering his dishes and placing them into the sink.

"If I had known you was this good of a cook I would've knocked you up a while ago." Jared stared waiting for my face to flush. He laughed when the color settled on my face. I know he only makes the comments to make me blush. Jared grabbed a towel drying off the dishes after I rinsed.

Jared had the most evil look on his face as he looked over at me. "I do expect you to have dinner done by five and on the table no later than five thirty. I'll bring my laundry over so you can start on that as well…." I was about to cut Jared's speech off but a loud howl from outside interrupted us both. Jared stiffened but quickly shrugged it off.

"I was just kidding Bella. I will help. I promise. I'll be here on Monday to pick you up. Ok?" Jared pecked me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you bright and early Monday!"Jared dashed out of the house before I had time to respond. I put away all of the clean dishes thinking about everything that Jared said.

I heard three raps on the door, thinking it was Jared back. I opened it quickly.

"Quil?" I asked.

"Hey..I know..um..your truck is at Jake's so I was wondering if you wanted to go to First Beach with me?" Quil shifted his feet while talking.

"Um..Sure let me leave a note for Charlie. Come in I'll go change." I walked in finding a pen and paper. I wrote a quick note before running to my room.

"I'll wait down here!" Quil shouted after me.

I looked through all of my drawers grabbing the first suit I could find. It's a plain, brown, two piece suit that my mom picked out for me before I moved here. I swiftly put it on then grabbed a white tube dress to wear to the beach. I bundled up the rest of my stuff making my way downstairs.

"You ready?" I shouted from the stairs. I slipped on my stupid flip flops falling forward. Quil happened to turn the corner at the same time, so lucky for me I landed on him.

We both lay on the floor not saying anything before Quil started laughing.

"If you want to hug me Bella at least warn me." Quil said trying to regain himself.

I gasped. "You think I did this on purpose!" I blushed.

"I have girls falling for me all the time. I think you are the first to fall on me." Quil chuckled more.

I pushed myself off of Quil, stepping over him.

"I didn't mean to, I fell. Are you ready to go or are you just going to stay on the floor?"

"Nope let's go."

Quil composed himself walking out the door. I locked everything up before joining Quil in his car.

The ride to La Push was made up of silence, and small talk. Once we pulled up Quil grabbed a few things out of the car snatching my hand as we made our way to the beach. Quil pulled out a few large towels, sunscreen, and bottled water. Quil pulled off his shirt slowly. I couldn't help but stare at his pronounced muscles as he laid the towels on the ground, sitting down and tapping the place next to him. I pulled my tube dress off and sitting down ignoring the stares I was receiving from him. I grabbed the sunscreen, not wanting to burn, and rubbed it on my legs, arms, and stomach.

"Do you need help? I can get your back for you."Quil cleared his throat waiting for my answer. I nodded.

Quil moved from his spot to set behind me. He moved each leg on either side of me and pulling me back closer to his body. He squirted sunscreen in his hands slowly massaging circles on my upper back, moving his large hands in fluid motions. I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around the beach stopping when I spotted four figures across the beach. I couldn't quite make out who they were.

"Hey Quil, I talked to Billy this morning." Quil quit moving his hands.

"I have a confession to make. I didn't want to tell you this.." I turned around while Quil's hands moved to my waist. I placed a hand on each of his shoulder wanting him to continue.

"I saw Jake on my way to your house. He was with Embry and Sam."

"No." Quil nodded pulling me into a hug in between his legs. I didn't care how intimate our position was on the beach. I just knew that we both had lost our two best friends in the last two months. Quil rocked me until the tears quit flowing from my eyes. Quil lay back against his beach bag, still cuddling me into his chest. I heard yelling coming from the west side of the beach. Quil heard it too because he propped us up to see what the fuss was over.

Jake, and Embry were shaking while two other guys were yelling at them. I couldn't figure out who the other guys were, they had their back to me. The looks that Jake and Embry were sending us made Quil put a protective arm around me pushing my head into his chest.

"Can you tell who the guys are?" I wanted my eyes to deceive me. I looked up at Quil begging for him to tell me it wasn't them standing there. Quil's eyes were filled with sadness.

"It's them. I'm sorry. Do you want to go? We can go to Port Angles or something?" I nodded not wanting to talk. Quil pecked me on the cheek releasing his grip, and gathering all of our belongings.

I took one last glance down the beach. They were being pulled away, as I felt Quil wrap his arm around my waist. I looked up at him trying to hide the tears in my eyes. Quil pecked me on the cheek again whispering "its ok baby. I'm here and we can go away from Forks and La Push." Quil glared down the beach in their direction.


	17. Baby time!

Jared POV

I couldn't believe how Jake and Embry acted on the beach when they saw Quil with Bella. Quil was holding Bella but if both Jake and Embry had taken the time to listen to what they were saying they would've realized that they were 'mourning' the loss of their friends. I can't believe the crap that the guys filled Bella's head with, before they phased. The reason she thinks so badly of Sam is because she thinks he is head of a cult. Sam should allow all of us to just tell her about everything. I know she could handle it, she did run with Vampires. I was so upset with the stupid injunction, when I was trying to explain to her they still love her. I don't know if she will survive when Quil phases. I hate that we all turned into werewolves but on the other hand we are protecting her. I know she doesn't understand but maybe she will soon. I am hoping that she will somehow figure it out, or someone imprint on her. I'm glad that Bella didn't see me holding back Embry at the beach. I know that when and if she finds out what we are she will feel betrayed by me. I know all about Cullen and his family but when she was telling her story I had to act like I was incompetent on the subject. I listened to what she had to say but more than anything I wanted to help her. She definitely is the little sister I never had but always wanted. I don't know how Cullen could leave her, but I know if he comes back there will be problems.

I slowly pulled up into her driveway forty five minutes early, it was empty. I know I'm a little early but I don't think she will mind. I have been patrolling her house since two this morning, so I ran back to get my car a little while ago. I had heard her talking to Charlie before I went home but, I guess Charlie already went to work because his car isn't in the driveway. I made my way up her tiny porch steps, knocking on the door. I could smell food wafting through the closed doorway. I guess she made breakfast. "Coming" I heard from the other side. The door was thrown open and the amazing smells from within assaulted my nose.

"Hey, you are early." Bella made her signature look. She always tried to act like she was mad at me, but seriously who could be mad at a face this cute.

"I can sit in the car till I'm on time, if you'd like." I pouted. Bella swatted my arm.

"Come on, I don't want to hear your stomach all morning, and this is repayment for the rides till I get my truck." Bella said walking back toward the kitchen.

I slowly shut the door following in the direction of the food. I walked in and saw an assortment of breakfast food. My stomach growled at the sight of all the delicious food. Bella raised an eyebrow, obviously hearing my stomach. She chuckled to herself before gathering the last plate of food sitting it on the counter.

"I know how you eat at lunch so I raided our refrigerator. I'm going to finish getting ready, help yourself." I heard Bella moving around upstairs, so I dived in on the food.

Thirty minutes later and no food left Bella came downstairs. I felt close to being full but at the moment I would call myself satisfied. I looked up at Bella as she walked into the kitchen. She looked cheerless compared to the last month I had spent with her.

"What's wrong?" I felt helpless knowing what was bothering her and not being able to do anything about it.

"Nothing, ready to go?" She whispered. I nodded.

School was a blur, with Bella because she was so distant. I could feel her worrying about everything, and I knew in some way she was going to turn this on herself. I had tried to talk to her about it, to let her know that she didn't cause this, and didn't deserve any of the pain she was feeling. I knew she didn't believe me, but I still felt the need to protect her. We made it over to the class to visit Mrs. Peppy Hightower. I couldn't stand her, not because she was peppy but her voice, to werewolf ears, was killer on them. We received a stupid 'nontransferable' bracelet to plug into the baby's back to make sure the baby was properly cared for while in our care. We each had our own bracelet so that the teacher could make sure that we were both participating equally. I need to call Sam and let him know I can't phase with it on because it will go into shreds. I overheard from classmates that the teacher put the baby on cranky so we 'get the full effect.' This is just awesome. We made our way through the parking lot with our bundle of joy, while I prayed it didn't cry in the small confines of the truck.

"I think it's cute don't you?" Bella looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes.

"Yep looks just like her mom." Bella blushed. I laughed she is so easy to embarrass. Bella was messing with the baby's diaper bag taking a look through all the stuff, when the real fun began. I rolled down the window so the harsh piercing sound of the automated piece of vinyl didn't bust my wolf eardrums out. The sound lessened when the windows opened but it was still earsplitting.

"Shut it up! It's hurting my ears!" I yelled over the noise. Bella stared wide eyed back at me.

"I don't know what to do!" Bella screamed back. I can already tell I'm going to have a constant head ache. Bella fumbled with her bracelet placing it in the baby's back. The baby's deafening cry lasted for most of the ride to her house but finally went quiet then cooed to indicate this session of screaming was over for a little while.

"I hate this, and I'm not being stuck with it all night either!" Bella was serious. I don't want it at my house though, because with my short temper I'd shred the doll to pieces especially if it makes more noises like the one it just made. I do have patrol at her house at nights so; I started thinking what better way to care for Bella and the baby then to stay at her house.

"What if I stay at your house? That will make it only fair."

Bella nodded."I'll ask Charlie."

We pulled into the driveway and had decided that we would alternate in-between screams so it was my turn next.

"Here, it's your turn." Bella shoved the baby into my arms.

"Hey that's no way to hand a baby over. What if you hurt her?" I rocked the baby, while Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok I'm working on dinner. Do you mind watching her?" Bella smiled. I plopped down on the couch.

"When is Charlie coming home?" I asked inspecting the doll. I realized its head had to be supported like a new born. This is just ridiculous.

"Um he will be home around six thirty."

"I need to call a friend really quick. Can I use the phone?" I need to talk to Sam about not phasing and Kim.

"Sure." I walked onto the porch not wanting her to know I was calling Sam. I made a quick call to Kim before punching in Sam's number.

The phone was ringing until it was finally picked up on the third ring.

"Hello" a sweet voice said from the other line.

"Hey Emily is um..Sam around." I looked around checking she was still no where around.

"Yea…Sam phone it's Jared."

"Hey is everything ok?" Sam sounded nervous.

"Yea, there might be a problem though. I'm in this home economics class with Bella. I can't phase until Wednesday after school, because of the bracelet that I have to wear and can't take off."

I could hear Sam's breathing, and the gears in his head turning. "That's a problem. I'm glad we have more guys who phased to assist us. I guess I need someone to cover your patrolling shift at Bella's."

"If it's ok with you, I'm staying at Bella's till the project is finished so I would be here, and if I had to I could phase." I interjected.

Sam went silent for awhile then responded. "That is fine. I'll see you around. By the way you never told me what the project was…" The baby in my arms screamed louder than it ever had. I jumped and almost dropped the doll but instead dropped the phone. I picked up the phone.

"Sam I have to go… Now… Sorry..BYE."I turned the phone off. I was shaking because of the adrenaline rush that coursed through my body from being scared from the baby's scream. I was about to push the key into the baby's back but Bella grabbed the doll from me and she pushed her key in. I don't even know if she knew it but she was shushing the baby and rocking it.

"Looks like your motherly instincts already kicked in" I laughed pointing at her. She took notice of what she was doing and stopped. She blushed, and was completely mortified.

"It looks like your fatherly instincts already kicked in. You should have seen your face you were so scared!" Bella started laughing. I guess it would be funny to see a 6'7, muscular guy being scared by a doll. I laughed with her.

"Shut up and finish my dinner. Woman." Bella laughed then glared at me. I hope she knows I'm only joking because I really want more of her food.

Bella stomped off with the baby in her arms. I followed her into the kitchen taking in the appearance of how cute it was seeing her with a baby as I sat at the table. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to how incredibly sexy it would be to see Kim with my baby. I miss her so much, and I know that being away from her now will hard but I only have two more days. I'm glad that I have such a perfect and trusting girlfriend because I don't know any other girls who would've been fine with their boyfriends sleeping over at a girl's house for a school project. When I had told Kim she said 'I'll miss you'. I could almost see her sticking her lip out at me whilst she said it through the phone, and I don't know if she understands how amazing she looks when she does that.

I heard a wolf howl in the distance, but the sound was too low for human ears. I stood up listening intently for anything out of the ordinary outside. I heard the howl again, but it wasn't the type of howl that I needed to take action. This howl was most likely a warning but that didn't make any sense. Our howls are different, we have ones that say danger, leech, pain, or even happy. I didn't recognize this one because it would have been louder if we were in any harm. I walked towards the oven in the kitchen wanting to be as close to Bella as I could to keep her safe.

"What's wrong Jared?" Bella took in my sudden approach. I need to get the baby out of her arms in case she needed to use her hands to protect herself.

"Nothing, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked sweetly. The baby in Bella's arms started howling again. Bella shoved the baby in my arms. I quickly placed my key in its back giving it whatever it wanted, and finally went quiet. I walked into the living room placing the doll carefully on the couch supporting its head; apparently letting its head fall is a huge reduction on your grade. I heard Bella laugh from the kitchen, but I could hear movement outside. I shook it off hoping the warning I heard before was someone just letting me know they are patrolling outside the house. I snapped my head in Bella's direction scowling at her.

"What?" I retorted.

"I was just thinking how funny you looked laying 'our baby' down on the couch." Bella replied.

"Well 'our baby' needs to quit crying, because my head hurts." Bella laughed again moving towards where I stood in the living room.

"Jared just to let you know 'our baby' is a whiner just like her father." Bella giggled playing along. I heard the sound from outside, so I looked at the window. I saw a tall figure staring into the living room through the half opened window by the door. I latched out for Bella's arms pulling her tightly into my chest as the figure moved towards the door. I pushed Bella behind me in a protective stance, as the front door flew open.

"Is it true Bella? You have a baby with Jared? How long did you plan keeping that a secret from me?" I felt Bella moving to look around my frame. I tried to hold her in place because the person in front of me was shaking violently, and I knew that meant only one thing.

"Quil?" Bella finally peered around me. "It's not what you think Quil!"

"What do you mean it's not what I think? I heard both of you talking about 'your baby'." Quil was on the verge of phasing in the middle of Bella's living room. I felt my body start to vibrate at the thought of Bella being harmed in anyway.

"Quil you don't understand let me…" Bella started but I cut her off. I had to get her out of danger.

"QUIL OUTSIDE NOW!" I screamed. I felt close to losing control of my own anger but I knew I couldn't.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO JARED!" Quil was going to explode in any minute. I had to act fast to keep Bella safe. I lunged at him pushing him out the door, and swiftly closing it behind me. I heard Bella running after me but I held the door shut.

"JARED LET ME OUT!" Bella screamed within the house.

**I know all of you hate me now but I wanted to start at Quil's POV on my next chapter!… Please Review!!**


	18. Quil's POV of Baby time!

Quil POV

I couldn't wait for school to be over it seemed like it was going to last forever. I have been feeling strange since yesterday. I need to get to Bella because she always makes me feel better. As soon as the bell rang at school I ran towards my car. I felt like people where staring at me so I scanned the parking lot hoping to catch someone staring at me. I finally came across a group that I used to call my best friends. Jake, Embry, and Paul were watching me intently like I was going to hurt someone. I pulled out my phone to let my mom I wouldn't be home for dinner and not to worry. I was planning on heading straight for Bella's house. I dialed the number placing it to my ear while I fumbled through my pockets looking for my keys.

"Hello" a voice said on the other line.

"Hey mom, I was just calling to let you know that I'm going over to Bella's house." I was hoping my mom left it at that, so I could get away from La Push for a while.

"That's fine Quil thanks for letting me know. Are you sure you don't want to invite her to dinner?" I laughed into the phone. My mom always wants me to bring the girls I'm with, home. I never do because they are not the girls I want my mom to meet. I knew Bella was an exception she is the first girl that I care for and I hadn't done anything physical with her. I have no problem getting girls but none are good enough to keep.

"She is probably cooking dinner for her dad. I just want to hang out with her for a while."I looked up feeling like the looks I was receiving earlier were gone but they weren't. I looked at Embry and Jake who were visibly shaking. Paul was glaring in my direction while mouthing something to both of them. I felt surge of anger ripple down my spine, and I felt my body grow increasingly hot. I watched as the three guys eyes grow wide and start to move towards me. I couldn't stand their glares and I didn't want their excuses.

"Quil? Quil? Are you still there?" My mom shouted into the phone.

"Yea mom I'm leaving school. I'm going straight to Bella's house. Love you Bye." I hung up my phone before she could respond. I opened my door and started my car. My car was still warm from the sun so I rolled down the window, pulling out of my spot in the lot. I heard Jake shouting at me so I snapped my head in his direction.

"QUIL DON'T GO TO BELLA'S!" Jake was being held back by Paul. Embry kept mouthing to both of them. I abruptly pulled out of my parking space in the direction of Bella's.

It wasn't long until I came up on Bella's decent sized home, but I realized that there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I slowly shut the door of my car, and made my way to her door. I weakly heard something off in the direction of the woods. I stopped walking but I didn't direct my attention to the woods. I stood listening for the faintest sound but came up with nothing. I walked up the stairs of the porch, when I heard a male voice from inside.

"Nothing, is there anything I can help you with?" His voice sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place the voice. I moved to the window to take a peek inside, and luckily for me the window was open a little so I could hear. I heard from within a baby howling. Maybe Bella is having company? I know she doesn't have a baby. I couldn't see anyone because they were standing in the kitchen. I wanted more than anything for the baby to quit crying, it was hurting my ears so bad, and finally went quiet. I saw a tall figure walk into the living room placing the baby in the pink blanket carefully on the couch supporting its head. I heard Bella laugh from the kitchen. I shifted a little so I could hear what they were saying better. The guy snapped his head in Bella's direction scowling at her, but I managed to see his face. What is Jared doing here? He is one of them! He is more a part of Sam's group then any of them. Why is he with Bella?

"What?" He responded.

"I was just thinking how funny you looked laying our baby down on the couch." Bella stated. I froze.

"Well our baby needs to quit crying, because my head hurts." Jared rubbed his forehead, while Bella laughed again moving towards where he stood in the living room. I can't believe this! Bella didn't tell us she had a baby! Jared is the father! I can't even fathom Jared touching Bella! I could feel myself shaking harder than I ever had in the past.

"Jared just to let you know our baby is a whiner just like her father." Bella giggled. Jared is the father! Bella just stated it loud and clear! I can't believe this! I slammed my fist on the window seal. I was still seething with anger while I stood frozen in my spot. Jared's head snapped in my direction and I knew I was caught. I watched as Jared moved his hands out for Bella's arms pulling her tightly into his chest. I can't stand it I'm going in! I need to find out if Bella knew the whole time what was happening and was just playing along. I can't believe I thought she was better than all the other girls I've been with. I pushed the door open to see Jared protective stance, with Bella behind him.

"Is it true Bella? You have a baby with Jared? How long did you plan keeping that a secret from me?" I couldn't contain my anger any longer. I saw Bella moving to look around Jared. I watched Jared trying to hold her in place behind him. I was shaking violently and couldn't control the spasms that were flowing freely through my body.

"Quil?" Bella questioned peering around Jared. "It's not what you think Quil!"

"What do you mean it's not what I think? I heard both of you talking about your baby." Jared's body started to vibrate. I hope he wants to fight me! I know I can take him!

"Quil you don't understand let me…" Bella started but Jared cut her off.

"QUIL OUTSIDE NOW!" Jared screamed. I felt close to losing control and lunging at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO JARED!" I spat. Jared pounced at me pushing me out the door, and swiftly closing it behind him.

"JARED LET ME OUT!" Bella screamed within the house.

"Quil you have to calm down. You don't understand…" I couldn't hear him anymore I was so pissed that I felt the anger consume me. I felt as though my skin was ripping off of my body as I galloped towards Jared. I watched Jared as he stood waiting for the impact. I watched Jared look towards the forest. I turned to take a quick look when I saw a huge reddish brown wolf flying towards me. I hadn't noticed it before but I could hear voices yelling at me.

"_**Quil stop!" **__Why can I hear Jake in my head? I stopped running towards Jared as the wolf collided with my body. I looked down at my hands but where instead paws. I'm a wolf? I have chocolate brown fur everywhere. I started fighting with the wolf. _

"_**QUIL STOP, JAKE STOP!!!" **__I growled loudly when all my body came to a complete halt. I couldn't move. _

"_**Quil, I know that you are probably wondering what is going on but, you are a werewolf."**__ Sam that is who was yelling at me._

"_**Yes we all are wolves. Jake, Embry, Jared, Paul, and me are all wolves." **__I stood looking around at everyone. Images of so many different things were flowing through my mind._

"_**When we are in wolf form, we can hear and see each other's thoughts."**_

"_**Jake is that you?"**__ I couldn't believe that my best friends didn't forget me! I should've known it was something serious._

With everything happening I didn't realize that Bella was still yelling. "JARED! LET ME OUT! QUIL DON'T FIGHT HIM! DON'T FIGHT!" I can hear Bella crying from here. I guess it has to do with my wolf ears, cool!

"_**Quil, I thought I was going to have to kill you for a second, with you flying at Jared!" **__I snorted at Jake._

"_**Hey Quil!" **__Paul and Embry said in unison. I looked for them but they weren't anywhere close to us._

"_**We are on patrol on First Beach!"**__ Embry enthused._

_I heard a baby cry and I forgot why I was so upset in the first place. I turned my head toward Jared who still was holding onto the door. _

"_**I'm still going to kill him!" **__I thought as I made my way over to Jared._

"_**Quil stop!" **__Jake yelled at me. I thought back the conversation that I had overheard. After it was over all heads snapped towards Jared, everyone growled._

"What?" Jared asked while still holding the door. He cocked his head to the side trying to understand why we were all glaring at him in our wolf forms.

"_**Does Kim know?" **__Sam deliberated._

"_**It can't be true, not with Bella!" **__Embry spat._

"_**I'm going to kill him." **__Jake stated. I'm so there!_

"_**Why do you all care anyways." **__Paul thought all of us growled._

_The baby's crying stopped. I heard Bella banging on the door. Jared waved for us to hide so he could open the door._

We all scattered around the house within hearing distance, while Jared opened the door.

I ran behind the house not able to see Bella with my own eyes but I could hear her perfectly.

"_**Is everyone hid?" **__Sam's voice lingered. __**"Yeah"**__ was said in unison._

"Jared, are you ok?" I could mentally see Bella checking over Jared through Sam's mind. Bella hugged Jared tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. I hadn't noticed before but Bella was crying.

"_**Why is Jared touching Bella?" **__Jake roared._

"_**How can he do this Sam? What about his imprint? He better not have any feelings for her!" **__Embry echoed. _**  
**

I heard a few growls along with my own, as Jared looked up tauntingly. He knew how all of us felt about her but here he is goading the fact we all can't be near her.

"_**I'm going to rip him to shreds!"**__I bellowed._

"_**No one is doing anything! We need to talk to Jared about this! No one is to interferer!"**__ Sam yelled as he used his Alpha voice. I cringed as I felt the power of his voice overtake my body._

Jared placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her back to look at her. He moved his other hand to her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"What happened? Is Quil alright? Did he get hurt?"Bella was clearly anxious by the tone of her voice. I couldn't help but feel warmth run throughout my body, because she cared about me!

"_**She is just making sure you weren't hurt! She didn't say she loved you!" **__Jake yelled towards me._

"_**You are just jealous."**__ I knew I had won this fight because we do share a brain right now. I could see how jealous he was._

"I told Quil then he left." Bella was reluctant to believe him but she did anyways nodding her head.

"_**Hey that's a lie! I'm still here Bella!"**__ I begged her to hear me._

"_**You all are idiots! Especially you Quil! Bella can't hear you when you're in wolf form! She just hears whining from you, which is close to what you sound like as a human." **__I heard a few throaty laughs echo in my head._

"_**Why can't he just tell her? I hate this! Bella deserves to know! I can't stand the fact that I can't see her!" **__Embry stated. Jake and I growled but we all knew we all shared the same feelings. _

"We need to finish dinner for Charlie." Jared glanced towards Jake and Sam while an evil grin spread across his face.

"You think he will be ok with me staying here until Thursday morning?" Jared watched Bella's face as did Sam and Jake. It played in Paul, Embry, and my head; it looked weird to watch something through someone else's eyes.

"_**WHAT?!?!?!?!" **__Everyone growled out in their thoughts, including Paul, which was surprising. _

"_**How is this possible? He is going to spend the night? I can't stand this." **__Embry howled_

"_**I can't believe that Jared would do that to Kim. I hope he isn't sleeping with her, but it looks like they already have a kid so what's the harm." **__Paul snorted._

"_**He can't. He can't sleep with her. Why would he do that?" **__I whined._

"_**Why wouldn't Bella tell me? Bella looked like it wasn't a big deal that he wanted to stay at her house. I guess it all is true." **__Jacob grunted._

"_**I'm going to talk to him." **__Sam stated__**.**_

The baby's screaming sounded again, making Jared jump, and all of us groan at the deafening cry. The baby's cry sent another round of question throughout our minds.

Bella giggled at Jared. "It's your turn." Jared kissed her on the forehead, winking at Sam and Jake, before walking inside. We all growled again at Jared. Jared laughed from inside the house, still within wolf hearing range.

"_**I need to know now!" **__We all thought but could do nothing about it. Sam had used the injunction. I picked up from the others thoughts how that worked, and I'm not happy about it._

Bella sighed and took one last look outside before following Jared.

_The last few thoughts we did have were about Bella. Sam had ordered all of us but Jared to not speak to her. I was thoroughly irritated at everyone, but all I could think about was how to get around the injunction. _


	19. Charlie and Jared!

Bella POV end of last chapter.

I took one last look out into my front yard, feeling as though someone was out there watching my every move. I sighed walking in behind Jared to help with the baby.

I couldn't help but think as I was making dinner that, Quil was now going to desert me as well. I don't know what I'll do when I'm without everyone. I know Jared is my friend and I could tell him anything but he has Kim, and I would never want to be placed in the middle of their relationship. I know that he loves and adores her. I just wish I could find someone who felt as though I was worth enough. I finished making dinner when I felt Jared staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I turned to look at Jared who looked really torn. I couldn't understand why he would be upset. I started to wonder if he had told me the truth about everything that ensued between him and Quil.

"I was just thinking, sorry. Is dinner finished?" I could tell whatever it was he didn't want to talk about it so I let it go. I nodded bringing the food over to the table. Jared stood grabbing the plates and silverware out of the cabinets, placing them on the table. I laughed lightly; if anyone saw us they would think that we were a married couple.

"What?" Jared asked.

"I was just thinking. Well...if anyone didn't know that we were just friends they would probably get the wrong idea."

Jared darkly laughed as he set the table. "I know" I looked up at him waiting for him to elaborate.

"Charlie's here." Jared stated while I stood listening but I couldn't hear anything. Charlie walked through the door a few minutes later.

"Bella, it smells great in here." I walked out of the kitchen watching dad hang up his coat. The baby in the living room made itself evident as soon as Charlie turned around. Charlie's eyes went wide as he looked furiously around the living room. I forgot to tell Charlie! How could I forget? I glanced at the couch where Jared moved the baby figuring out what its needs were, and quickly hushed the baby. Charlie face flushed as the anger inside him grew.

"Jared you didn't tell me that you had a baby." Charlie's eyes never left mine. Charlie probably thinks that I like Jared since he has been around the house lately.

"I uh… don't sir." Jared held up the baby giving me a look to continue before he gets shot. I looked back at Charlie who still hadn't moved his hand from his gun holster.

"Dad I forgot to tell you! I have a class in home economics' and we have to take this home for the next three days." I pointed at the baby that Jared was holding. Jared was holding his breath, staring at Charlie's hand.

Charlie exhaled dramatically, while Jared followed. "Thank God!" Charlie exclaimed as he slowly pulled off his belt and placed it on the end table. Charlie walked into the kitchen sitting at the head of the table. Jared watched his every move. I walked over placing a hand on Jared's shoulder. "Do you still want to stay here?" I laughed at Jared's facial expression. He nodded while walking into the kitchen.

"How was work, Chief Swan?" Jared pulled out his chair settling in uneasily. I followed grabbing the utensils filling both of their plates.

"Good. We had a few animal attacks in Jefferson County. Looks like whatever animal it was before is back again." I froze. Could it be her, just like last time? No! It can't be she isn't here. James is dead, would Victoria be after me again.

"Bella, Are you ok?" I looked down at Jared who was trying to get my attention.

I shook my head trying to get the memories from last spring from flowing through my mind, after this week it will be a year since that time. "I'm fine sorry, Dad. What were you saying?"

Charlie looked up at me. I knew he didn't want to continue because of the way I had just conducted myself. "Nothing, this food is good, Bella."

I nodded while Jared started eating all of his food, and helping himself to more.

"Dad, since Jared is doing this project with me, he is going to stay here till Thursday. I don't have a truck because Jake is still trying to fix it, so Jared is giving me a ride to school anyways; it just seemed like the perfect solution." Charlie was debating, while glaring at Jared.

"Ok. I'll allow it but I need to ask a few questions, and place some rules down." Jared and I looked at each other then nodded in unison.

"That seems reasonable enough." Jared said as he pushed a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"First, are you guys together?" Jared chocked on his food, slamming his fist into his chest. I blushed.

"Dad! We are not together!" I said as I started hitting Jared on the back.

Jared cleared his throat. "I have a girlfriend."

Charlie grunted "That doesn't mean much, now days." Charlie crossed his arms placing them on his chest leaning back in his seat.

"I love my girlfriend. Her name is Kim. Bella is just a friend, like a little sister, and I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her, nor would I ever disrespect you." Charlie nodded.

"Jared you sleep in the guest room. It's upstairs across the hall from Bella's room. I better not catch either of you in each other's room." Charlie was still pointing his finger at each of us with every word he said. "My room is down here but I still can hear anything that goes on."

"The baby can be put in the hallway, which I expect it to be left in the hallway. Don't go carrying it into the rooms if you are both with the baby; go to the couch with it, if you have to."

"Lastly, there is one bathroom, so I want a schedule in place." Charlie stated.

"I can shower last; it doesn't take long for me. I won't be a bother, I promise. Thank you for your hospitality." Jared extended his hand to Charlie. Charlie grasped it, staring him down.

"Are you ill?" Charlie asked as he pulled his hand away.

Jared looked back at his clean plate "I'm always this warm." Charlie raised an eyebrow at Jared before moving his plate away from him at the table.

"Thanks for dinner Bella. I think I'm going to head for bed." Charlie stood.

The baby in the living room started wailing, Charlie looked back thoroughly amused with the situation. Jared nudged me "Your turn." I watched from the living room while Jared cleaned up, and washed the dishes.

I moved to the kitchen taking the quiet little one with me. Jared finished turned to me, drying off his hands, and placing the towel on the counter. He moved over to the table, not making eye contact. I knew that when Jared did that he was thinking about how to ask a question. It was really annoying.

"Thanks for cleaning up." I liked Jared here. It kept out the remembrance of people who left me.

"No problem it was the least I could do." Jared stared at his hands.

I sighed "What, do you want to ask me?"

Jared looked up slightly shocked "How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

I shrugged "I don't know how to explain it but I just know."

Jared laughed lightly "You are too observant."

"What were you thinking?" I asked a little more irritated. I didn't realize that having a fake ticking time bomb could wear you out physically; also we didn't know when it would start wailing again.

"I was just thinking about what your dad said at the table. You didn't hear either of us trying to get your attention." Jared studied my face. I froze again, I forgot about what he had said. Victoria I really hope she isn't back, because I don't have anyone to protect me. If she does come I hope she stops with me. I don't have anyone who cares about me besides Jared and my family. I just hope that I'm the only one who she goes after. I couldn't bear it if someone else was hurt cause of me. I didn't even realize that someone was shaking me.

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?" Jared pleading eyes stared back at me.

"I'm fine." I retorted.

Jared shook his head. "Bella you can tell me. I know you are not fine. Just the mention of it you became incoherent again."

I shook my head. I can't tell him about anything, because he would think I had lost my mind. "I can't Jared. Drop it please." I pulled out of his grasp walking into the living room. I heard Jared mumbling.

"Does it have to do with _them_?" I heard Jared whisper to me. I froze mid step. How did he know it concerned the Cullen's? Jared walked closer to me grabbing my arm, placing a hand on my cheek.

"You can tell me." I felt the warm tears sting my eyes. I pushed them away the best I could.

I cleared my throat "I'm tired." I pulled away from Jared walking to my room. I dressed quickly for bed hoping the doll would let me get in a few hours before it started crying.

The last sound I heard, before I fell asleep, was Jared walking up to his room closing the door.

I woke up panicking, with the screaming. I listened but the screaming was closer than the hallway. I knew at that moment I was the one screaming. The door slammed open as Jared looked around the room, inspecting the window, and sniffing the air. He rushed over to my bed, pulling the blankets back examining my body for injuries.

"Bella Are you ok? What happened? I don't see anyone?" I blushed. I was mortified; I didn't tell Jared about my nightmares.

"I'm sorry. I have bad nightmares." Jared exhaled nosily, pulling me into his chest.

"Bella I was so scared. God I thought you were being attacked." Jared leaned back wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

"Jared… Why did you sniff the air?" Jared became rigid, looking around the room.

"I didn't, I was just looking around the room." I slumped back into my bed.

"Sorry I woke you up." I wasn't sleepy anymore now. I didn't want to have another dream. I glanced at the clock it only said 12:16.

"Isn't that thing supposed to cry all night?" I looked in the hallway at the baby that was lying on the floor.

"You were sleeping. I've already gotten up quite a few times." Jared chuckled.

I gasped "Why didn't you tell me! I should be helping you!"

"I'm not supposed to go into your room remember?" Jared laughed but quickly moved into the hallway. "Sorry. I forgot."

"I'll be on baby duty now." I got up grabbing the baby and walked into the living room.

I sat down on the love seat still holding the baby, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I felt the couch move, I fluttered my eyes open.

"It's only fair that I stay down here with you." Jared leaned his head back, placing his arm on the back of the couch.

"Jared you have already helped the baby for long enough. Go to bed you are tired. I can do this, it's my turn." Jared peaked out his left eye.

"If you have another dream like that I'll probably pee myself, or get killed running down the stairs." I laughed.

"Jared, did you know that you are so dramatic." I placed my head on his chest settling in for the next squeal fest from the doll. The warmth that was radiating off of him was comforting, but very different from what I was used to.

We woke up a few times during the night with the baby. We were finally getting good sleep when someone was shaking me.

"Bella it's time for you to get up." I buried my head further, not wanting to get up.

"Five more minutes, Daddy." I waved my hand to dismiss him, from my presence. I knew that if I used my childlike voice I'd probably get my way but I felt someone picking me up instead.

"Please don't call me Daddy, it's weird." I looked up wide awake, and blushed. Jared was smiling at me as I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought you were. What time is it anyways?"

"It's six thirty. Charlie is using the shower, and you are next." I moved to sit back down on the couch, my eyelids still heavy from lack of sleep.

"I never want kids if I'm going to be this tired all the time." Jared laughed.

"Why are you so perky in the morning?" I asked as I heard the bathroom door open and Charlie walked out.

"Morning Bella, How did you sleep?" I grunted.

"That good huh? I wanted to thank you both for following my rules last night. I know you won't have any problems the next few days either." Charlie looked back and forth between both of us, as we dipped our heads agreeing.

"Bella, do you know when Jake is going to fix your truck?" I felt a sting outline the hole in my chest. I wrapped my arms quickly around my chest, holding myself together. I shook my head no.

"Jake won't talk to me anymore, just like Embry and now Quil." Jared stiffened, not making eye contact at anyone in the room. I don't understand why he does that.

"I talked to Billy, and he says he has mono." I huffed.

"Billy wouldn't be rude to me if he had mono."

"How about I call Harry Clearwater, and find out what he knows." Jared's eyes went wide but he quickly relaxed when he noticed my scrutiny.

"Thanks, Dad." I knew that Spring Break was next week and being alone was too much for me to handle right now. I headed up the stairs taking my shower. I quickly put on my clothes brushing my hair letting it air dry. Jared walked into the bathroom when I exited it. I started making breakfast, before we headed to school. I was so wrapped up in my cooking that I didn't notice Jared standing in the kitchen.

"Why do you think that Quil is one of them now?" Jared studied my face, as if it was a hard puzzle.

"Well Embry was so angry because of Mike. His whole body was engulfed in the heat of his anger, and he was shaking violently. Then Jake did the same thing when I told him about Embry talking to me. Then both of them were gone. Last night when Quil came over he was so upset, shaking, and he didn't seem himself. That's how it's happened with all of them, and now I know it's the signs that I'll be abandoned." Jared's eyes sadden at the description of the guys.

"I'm so sorry Bella. They still love you, and I'm always here for you." I couldn't hold it any longer, I cried harder than I ever had. I missed my friends, and I wish I was good enough…

**I have a poll up on my profile! I'd love it if everyone voted, so I know that I pick the right person. The question is "Who should imprint on Bella?"**


	20. Jared and the Pack POV!

Jared's POV

Today, Wednesday is our last day with the 'baby'. I've been feeling really antsy because I haven't phased since Monday morning. I need to run, talk to my family, and just be free. I love the time I have spent with Bella, but being imprinted it makes me feel numb inside, when I'm away from Kim. I need to be with Kim. I can't wait to see her beautiful face, and touch her luscious skin. I feel so incomplete, and I don't think I'll ever be able to be away from her again. I know Bella needs a friend now more than ever because I listen to Bella crying in the bathroom every morning, while the shower is running. I know she doesn't know that I can hear her but it breaks my heart knowing the pain she is going through.

Bella is too perceptive, for her own good. I almost wonder if she figured out what Cullen was, without him telling her. She observed the guys before they phased for their first times, but didn't know they were turning into wolves. She knew Quil was a wolf before he did, and she saw me sniff the air in her room. I didn't think I was being too obvious about it, but I thought she was being attacked! I didn't have time to worry wither or not she noticed if I 'sniffed' the air. I know she can figure out what we are, and I wish Sam would just let us explain to her. I read from Jake's mind that he had in fact broken the treaty before he knew he was a wolf. She has been told the legends, and yet we still can't say anything! Sam feels drawn to protect her, but I feel like out of the whole pack I'm the only one 'protecting' her. I wasn't happy about watching over Bella at first, but now I wish I had protected her before she was involved with Cullen. I kept thinking about the attacks in Jefferson County, because whatever it was Bella knew something about it. I know it has to do with the Cullen's but when I tried to ask, she looked like she was going to pass out. I wish this stupid injunction would go away so I could tell her everything. She was hiding so much and I know she could help us when it came to Vampires.

I could hear from where I laid in the tiny guest room, Charlie talking to someone on the phone. I bet he is talking to Harry Clearwater, but before I could perceive the sounds from downstairs Bella knocked on the door. I could smell her floral and vanilla scent wafting through the door.

"Yea?" I shouted. I took notice of her heart beat from the other side of the door; it was regular, but I could tell it was a little off from all of the heartache she had experienced these last few weeks.

"Um…showers free." I heard her turn around heading downstairs. I gathered all of my things and headed to the bathroom.

In the shower, no matter how hot I made the water, it still felt lukewarm in comparison to my skin. I missed hot showers, they were so comforting.

I dried myself off, after my shower putting my clothes on and fixing my hair. It's really easy to fix my hair since I chopped the length off, because it's easier as a wolf to have shorter hair.

I could smell the scrumptious food that Bella was making; it had to be the best part of staying here. I walked down the stairs, listening to Bella and Charlie interacting in the kitchen. I was so wrapped up in eating her food I wasn't aware of their conversation.

"I don't really want to go dad." Bella whined.

"Harry and Sue Clearwater are really great friends of mine, and it would mean a lot if you came." Charlie pushed. I heard Bella sigh, and knew she was caving. She is such a selfless person and if you really wanted something from her she'd give it to you without thinking twice.

"Ok. When and what time is dinner at their house?" Bella said defeated.

"Friday night, at their house, and could you make some sort of dessert?" Charlie asked as I walked around the doorway of the kitchen where Charlie hovered over Bella at the oven.

"Yea, and Dad did you ask about Jake?" Bella's eyes flickered towards me as she asked about Jake. I feel like she knows I'm involved, but I'm not sure.

"Harry said that Jake is sick. Jacob is staying with Billy, and not to worry." I felt uneasy when they talked about anyone from the pack. I know they don't know I'm involved but I don't want any questions asked my way. I would never want to be placed in the middle of my pack and my sister, Bella.

Charlie turned around startled. "Oh…Jared…Didn't see you there. Are you happy to get rid of that thing?" Charlie pointed at the 'baby'. I laughed.

"Yeah, I am. I feel like I haven't slept in forever." I glanced up at Bella. She gave me a quick smile, but I could tell something was bothering her. Charlie patted me on the back before walking out.

"I'll see you kids later." Charlie and I had gotten closer over the last three days. It's a little different when you live with someone even though it's a short period of time. Charlie and I talked about sports, but I could tell he liked having a guy around the house.

"Hey Jared, don't be shy, you are welcome in this house whenever you want to stop by." I smiled.

"Thanks, Charlie." I waved from inside the house as he drove off. I walked back to the kitchen, watching Bella as she held the baby in her arms. Bella's head snapped up, as she quickly brushed away a few tears.

"Honey, why are you crying?" I walked over wrapping my arms around her laying my head on the top of hers.

"The project is over and now I have to face reality." Her words stung me. I knew she was talking about the guys leaving her and now she felt like she had no one.

"I'm still here."

Bella moved away from me gathering her stuff. She turned with a small smile. "Ready?" I nodded.

Classes passed slowly. Bella wouldn't talk even when I tried to get her to, she was distant and calloused. I took several glances at her throughout the day, every time she looked closer to the Bella, Sam found in the forest. I will not allow her to get that far away from the progress that she has made. We walked to the cafeteria in silence, and sat down after gathering our food. Bella wouldn't eat anything, and I felt horrible.

I bought some fruit hoping she would nibble on something "Here" I pushed the small bowl towards her. Bella looked down and shook her head. I glanced around our table at the other people seated with us.

Angela and Ben were in their own conversation, while Eric, Lauren, Tyler and Jessica were talking about a bonfire.

Jessica squealed which destroyed my ears "Is everyone going to go to the bonfire?" She asked as she looked around.

"What bonfire?" Angela asked as she tore her eyes from Ben's.

"We are having a bonfire on First Beach at the end of Spring Break; it's going to be Saturday!"Everyone agreed while Bella and I ignored the invitation. The lunch bell rang and we all separated to our classes.

I was walking Bella to the car after school finally let out. She still had her arms wrapped tightly holding herself together, like she was in tremendous pain.

"Bella" I chanted trying to get her attention. She was completely spaced out, and devoured by her grief.

I stopped walking as I reached out to grab her. Bella flinched but didn't pull away.

"Bella, you have to stop this. I need you to be strong, and not let this consume you. I will come and see you. Heck I'll even bring Kim so you guys can meet. I need you to be ok." Her eyes filled with tears. God I hate Sam right now! I hate that stupid Bloodsucker more! I can't believe this!

"It hurts Jared." She tried to wrap her arms tighter around her chest. I put my arms around her trying to reinforce her hold on herself.

She has bad abandonment issues because, everyone she loves, leave.

"I know honey. I'm here. You know my number, and I'll be at your house any time you need me." She nodded.

We got into the car riding in silence to the house. We walked up the stairs, and inside the house. I gathered my things, and placed them in the car. I walked back into the house. Bella was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall.

"Don't go yet. Please, Jared." She didn't make eye contact with me.

I need to see Kim, talk to the pack, and I need to get home to see my own family. I don't want to break her heart, but I had my own obligations. She needs me, which I know, and it hurts to deny her.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll go home take my stuff there, and see Kim. I'll be back let's say…6:30. Can you have dinner ready?" I pushed out my bottom lip, knowing it would make her smile.

As if on cue she looked over and smiled. Bella jumped up faster than I had seen her move in a long time running at me. Bella threw herself into my arms, and I happily wrapped mine around her.

"Thank you Jared! Thank you. I'll have it waiting for you! I promise!" I pulled away, feeling better about leaving, but Bella didn't move. I smiled.

"You have to let me go, if you want me to come back." Bella blushed.

"I'll be back and I expect my dinner ready." Bella giggled as I walked out of the house.

I drove as fast as I could to Kim's house. I felt like I'd never see her again. As soon as we saw each other we felt complete, or at least I know I did. I spent a little over an hour there, not wanting to leave. Bella has had enough broken promises, and I don't intend to join that group.

I walked towards the woods stripping from my clothes and phased.

_My thoughts were filled with the pack. The questions overloaded my brain, and I couldn't have a complete thought that was my own. Finally after a few minutes one voice rang out above the others._

"_**How could you do this to Kim, your imprint? What is Bella in all of this? I need answers NOW!" **__Jake's thoughts were the first to hit me._

"_**Why didn't you tell us?" **__Paul questioned._

"_**Did you sleep with Bella, please say no?" **__Embry howled out._

"_**You got her pregnant, how could you?" **__Quil cried._

"_**Jared, explain!" **__Sam's voice trumped everyone else's. I replayed the last three days to them. I felt the packs relief when they found out it was just a doll._

"_**I have a few things I would like to say."**__I spoke directly to Sam._

"_**I think that Bella should know about everything. I'm protecting her, at school but what happens if she is attacked outside of school. I don't know what I'd do if we lost her. Sam you heard how the pack reacted when they thought we were a couple, which is ludicrous because I love my imprint! What would they do if something happened to her? Sam she knows a lot and she could be of help to us."**__I waited for Sam to answer when I was rushed with other opinions._

"_**No! Leach lover can't know! She would choose them as soon as they return!" **__Paul's thoughts shouted._

"_**I left Bella. She thinks I'm no better than Cullen."**__Jake was so torn._

"_**I should've known she didn't have a kid. God I'm an idiot! I could still be with her if I hadn't gotten so mad, and phased." **__Quil's gloomy voice echoed._

"_**Bella if you only knew, if you only knew, if you only knew." **__Embry chanted over and over._

"_**I know how all of you feel. It hurts me to say this but, we can't. Do you really want to put her at risk? We are unsafe, when we're angry. The Cullen's left which helped keep her out of danger but if we pull her into our lifestyle she could be hurt. This time we would be responsible for what happened to her."**__Sam's voice was thick of authority and sadness. I didn't want to hear their thoughts so I phased back._

I stepped out of my car, already smelling the aromas from within the cozy home. I was sad knowing that Sam's word was final, and it was hard on him having the pack out voting him on this issue. I pushed open the door walking into the kitchen.

"Jared, you came back!" Bella enveloped me into a hug.

I chuckled "Did you honestly think I'd miss out on your food?" She laughed releasing our embrace to gather the last of the meal to place it on the table. I heard Charlie's cruiser about a mile away from the house.

"Charlie's here." I said, as Bella stood listening.

"How do you do that?" She asked as her face contorted with confusion.

"Do what?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"You tell me Charlie's here, and he isn't in the driveway." I shrugged. Why does she have to be so vigilant about everything?

"I guess it's one of my many talents." I grinned; she didn't have to know that wolf abilities weren't talents but heightened senses.

I sat at the table when I perceived Charlie walking through the front door.

"Hey! I'm home." Charlie walked around the corner smiling at me before looking over at Bella. His face twisted as he recognized the old zombie Bella making her way back into her pale features. He took a quick glance at me, and I knew he was asking me 'what happened.'

"What are your plans for Spring Break, Jared?" Charlie asked as he watched Bella tense at the question. He was just as perceptive as Bella, and he already knew she was worried about the break that she was going to encounter, by herself.

"I have to go on a trip with my family." I quickly said. They didn't need to know that I was going to be doing patrols, with my 'brothers'.

"Oh." Charlie gave me a pleading look as if he wanted me to stay or find something for Bella to do in my absence. Then the conversation from lunch came to mind. What if Bella went out to the bonfire on Saturday before school started back up. It would give her something to look forward to, and it also would get her out of the house.

"Hey Bella! Why don't you go to the bonfire on Saturday before school starts back up?" Bella snapped her head in my direction glaring. I cringed because I knew that look all too well, but it's for a good purpose.

Charlie quickly jumped at the idea, "Bella I think that would be great! You should go!"

Bella's eyes never left mine as a slow evil smile crept up on the corners of her mouth "I'll go if you do Jared." I smiled back; she is cleaver, thinking I won't be back from my 'trip' but she is going even if I have to escort her.

"I'll go." Her smile fell immediately and turned into a scowl.

**Please vote, on my poll, if you haven't already! It's on my profile, and the question is "Who do you want to imprint on Bella?" Thanks to anyone who has reviewed or voted! It means so much to me!**


	21. Meeting Paul!

It was finally Friday and school was out for break. I was still worried about everyone especially Jake, but like I predicted Quil dropped me as a friend. I had given Billy a week so now it's my time to bother him, again. I placed the cold phone to my ear, holding my breath, praying that Billy didn't answer.

"Hello." Billy's voice grumbled into the phone.

"Hey Billy is Jake better?" I tried to hide the distain in my voice.

"No. He has mono. You can't visit him. I'm sorry." Billy sounded remorseful when he said sorry, but I could tell it was out of pity.

"Have you taken him to the doctor?" I suggested.

"Yes, Bella I'll tell him you called." The dial tone was prominent in my ear. I was shocked to say the least, that Billy would be so rude to me.

I slammed down the phone upset by the conversation. I looked over at Jared who had a twisted expression on his face. Jared was great company, but I knew it was only because of the fact I didn't have a truck, he still picked me up every morning and dropped me off after school.

"I can't believe that Billy would act this way towards me! He is like a second father to me!" I was almost to the point of not being able to contain my anger. I started shaking, I could feel the anger trying to consume me, but I didn't allow myself to be weak. I took calming breaths while I felt the hole in my chest expand further than it had when _he _left. Jared placed a reassuring arm around my shoulders leading me to the kitchen.

"Sit." Was all Jared said when we entered the kitchen. I quickly sat down while Jared pulled the chair out from the other side of the table.

"I know it's hard. You have to let them go for now. They will come around, and until then you have to forget about them. I know I'm going on vacation but I'll still only be a phone call away." Jared reached for my hands that were resting on the table. He rubbed small circles on the back of my hand trying to calm me down.

"It hurts, being rejected. I don't understand how anyone wants to go on…." I felt warm tears sliding down my cheek. Jared reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I'm not whole, damaged goods is all I am. I can't keep hurting Charlie because I'm numb. He hurts for me. I can't just exist, when the people around me are in pain because of what I'm going through, it selfish." Jared started trembling lightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Jared yelled as I flinched. I don't even know exactly what I'm saying. I just know that it isn't healthy to go back the way I was with Charlie here. I don't like to see him upset because of me.

"I don't know Jared. I guess I'm saying that I think I might go visit Renee this summer. She wants me to visit, and getting away from here would be good. It has too many memories." I don't want to leave, but at the same time I do. I don't want to be here because of the memory of Edward. I also do want to be here in case he changes his mind. STOP! He left you, and he doesn't want you. I need to forget about him but it hurts so bad…

"I don't like the thought of you leaving. I will support you but I don't want you to go." I looked up at Jared. I started to sob, because it is so hard. I don't want to start over in Florida because I'm afraid of the unknown. I don't want to leave because I don't want to leave my friend, Jared or Dad. I felt warm arms picking me up, and soon we were in the living room. I sat in Jared's lap as I cried. I can't keep doing this to him he is my friend and I don't need to cry all the time. I looked up at him through my tears, and he was shedding tears of his own. I immediately stopped crying, and wiped his away, trying my best to console him.

"Jared don't, I can't hurt you too. I make such a mess of everything. I'm so sorry." Jared composed himself, and took deep breaths.

"I have so much I need to tell you." Jared stopped talking; it was almost like he was choking on his words. I felt him shaking underneath me. I placed a hand on his chest to calm him.

"Bella, please don't leave, for now. It will take me a little while but I can fix everything, and if you have to leave please tell me." I nodded. It was the least I could do, and if I did leave I would tell him. After my debate I nodded. Jared sighed into my hair.

"Charlie is almost here, so I'm going to go." I jumped up and flew into the kitchen. I needed to still put the pies into the oven, and now we will be late going to dinner. Jared chuckled from the living room.

"That was the fastest I've ever seen you move." Jared walked into the kitchen, giving me a hug after I sat the pies into the oven.

"Think about what I said. Bye Bella see you Saturday!" Jared said before he turned to leave.

Charlie and I gathered all of our things out of the cruiser when we reached the Clearwater's house. I followed Charlie up the stony walkway into the faintly familiar house. We were greeted by Sue Clearwater as soon as we entered the threshold.

"Hello, Charlie. It's always great to see you." She embraced him gently as I slowly peeked out from behind him.

"And you must be Bella! It's been too long since I've last seen you!" I nodded extending the pies. I heard pounding footsteps bellowing down the stairs. I watched as a tall lanky guy jumped off the last step of the stairs. Sue tapped her foot sending a glare his way, she forcefully placed an arm on her hip and extended her finger in his direction.

"Seth Clearwater! How many times have I told you not to do that?" She waited for his response when he slowly looked in my direction.

He hung his head giving me a sheepish smile "Sorry, mom."

Sue looked over at me giving me a half wink before continuing "Bella this is my son Seth." I smiled over at Seth. Sue turned to take the pies into the kitchen.

"Hey do you want to see my room?" He enthused.

"Sure…" I have heartedly agreed. We walked up the winding staircase, almost to Seth's room when we were stopped.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan." I smiled awkwardly at the stunningly beautiful girl standing in front of me. Her eyes were red and puffy most likely from crying. I looked away trying not to stare for too long or offend her in any way.

"Are you Charlie's daughter?" I nodded as she pushed her way back to her room.

"Tell mom I'm not hungry."She said before she slammed her door.

"Sorry about Leah. She hasn't been herself since her breakup." I nodded understanding the pain she was in.

We walked into Seth's undersized bedroom, taking in the woodsy feel. Seth pointed out various things in his room, that he thought I'd be interested.

"What kind of music do you like?" Seth pointed at his collection.

I didn't move "I don't listen to music." I didn't want to see the look that Seth was giving me. I know it's obscure not to like music, but it brings back memories.

We stood for a long time as Seth stared at me while I looked around his room. I decided to make light conversation to break the awkward silence in the room.

"How old are you Seth?" I asked looking up at his tall frame.

Seth looked at the ground tapping his foot on the leg of his bed.

"14, you?" My mouth instantly dropped. He is only fourteen he looks, maybe twenty at the youngest. I can't believe how old all of the La Push boys are, when they all look extremely older.

"18" I took another look around the room. I heard more people downstairs, but I thought it was just going to be us and dad. I looked over at Seth, who shook his head.

"Paul is here, and just so you know he is kind of a hot head. He gets mad really easy." My eyes grew wide, could this be the same Paul that was friends with Jake, before he turned? I remember the story Jake told me in his garage where he told Jake 'you'll learn soon enough.'

"Do you know Paul?" I shook my head. I don't know quite how to react. I'm mad at that gang, but everyone is a part of it. I miss my friends, and I just wish things went back to normal. I felt someone place a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, if Paul says anything mean I'll deal with him." I nodded. I've always been so much stronger than this, and now I'm having a 14 year old giant fight my battles. I need to get a grip. I'll be ok. I took some deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, and relieve the shaking.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded once more. I'm going to be ok. I kept chanting to myself until I heard Sue call our names.

"We're coming!" Seth shouted next to me.

"Ready" Seth whispered next to me. We exited the room, making our way down the tiny hallway toward the dining room.

I glanced around the table noting the people I already know, until my eyes landed on who I assumed was Paul. He was lean, as his body was hard with muscles, and his hard eyes glaring in my direction, while his body shook lightly. I glared back in his direction, silently telling him I wasn't going to back down. Seth pulled on my hand guiding me to sit next to him. I watched Seth give him a hard glare, and sit protectively in-between us. I watched as Paul started to take deep vivid breaths, while his whole body erupted in tremors.

"Paul." Harry Clearwater gave Paul a quick look. I hadn't noticed the conversation the adults were having, until I was asked a direct question.

"Bella, I was telling them about the project you had to do, with that baby." Charlie stated.

"What is Jared's last name? I think since he lives on La Push they might know him." I didn't want to tell them Jared's last name in fear that the gang might try to take him from me as well, but they are all staring at me, so I answered.

"Tinsel" Charlie nodded.

"Jared is such a sweet boy. We have known him since he was little." Sue said as she laid the last of dinner on the table.

"Jared is really nice." I said as everyone nodded in agreement. I whispered to myself "even when all my other friends left me." I felt the ripple of pain erupt in my chest. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying not to let Charlie notice. I looked over at Paul who was still glaring at me.

Seth leaned over to whisper in my ear "Sorry about Paul."

I heard a low growl come from Paul's direction.

We ate, made small talk, and Seth kept giving me side glances. The adults stayed and talked at the table after dinner was finished. Seth and I excused ourselves, to go for a walk outside.

"I thought you didn't know Paul?" Seth finally broke the silence, as we made our way to the beach.

"I don't know him, I've just heard of him." Seth didn't look at me but nodded.

"I know he has a bad temper, but what he was doing to you at dinner was just mean." I heard leaves, and the pounding of footsteps heading for us. I hurriedly turned around as I watched Paul moving quickly in our direction.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered at me. Seth stepped in front of me to block Paul's evil stares from boring into my body.

"My family invited her to dinner. What is your problem Paul?" Seth yelled.

"NOT YOU TOO, I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE DEFENDING HER!" Paul growled.

I didn't like that Paul was yelling at Seth, so I stepped in. "What do you mean? I've lost all of my friends to your gang! Jared is the only one who hasn't left me yet. You can't take him either!" Paul's throaty laugh echoed off of the cold night air.

"There is so much you don't know little girl." Paul snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that Paul!" Seth roared as he started to shake violently. No! This can't happen to him too! I placed my hand on his chest, and a hand gently on his face.

Paul's eyes widen "Get away from him! You don't know what's happening!" I shot him a glare.

"Seth, honey look at me, I'm ok. Paul is being rude but it's tolerable, I've been hurt way worse than having someone yell at me." I whispered staring into his eyes. I began to shush and coo him until his shaking stopped.

"How have you been hurt worse?" Seth sad eyes stared intently at me.

"Let's just say the people I love the most always leave in the end." I turned to look at Paul who was completely stunned.

"I didn't know you would be here, or I wouldn't have come!" I stepped closer to Paul. "You have already taken all of my friends, please just leave Jared and Seth alone. Please." My voice broke as tears began pouring out of my eyes.

"Like I said before there is a lot you don't know. Don't ever come back to La Push. You have already chose sides in all of this, and look where it got you." I didn't understand anything he meant by that but I couldn't stand any longer.

I fell to the ground sobbing. I looked at Paul, whose hard face was beginning to soften. I whispered "Tell them I miss them. I understand I'm too broken to ask them to help put the pieces back together." Paul nodded taking a step back as I felt two warm hands lifting me off the ground. Paul was watching me as I heard Seth scoff at him "Leave."

A loud howl echoed off in the distance that made all of us stop in our tracks. Chills made my hair stand as the piercing cry stopped. Paul ran in the direction of the howl, as Seth carried me back to his house. When we arrived at his porch he stopped.

"Let me stand up. I can walk." I rasped. I stood wiping off my clothes, fixing my hair, and straightening my outfit.

"Sorry, you had to see me like that." I murmured to Seth.

"I don't care about that, are you ok?" His voice laced with concern. The front door swiftly opened as Charlie stood in the doorway.

"There you are I thought I was going to have to search for you. Are you ready to go?" Charlie asked as he made his way to his cruiser. I waved goodbye to everyone. I gave Seth a small hug, whispering 'Thanks'. I pulled away as he mouthed 'welcome'. I faintly smiled as I made my way back to Charlie's car. The whole ride was quiet until we made our way into the house.

"Did you know Paul?" Charlie asked while hanging his coat on the hook.

"No." I said.

"Apparently he lost both of his parents at a young age; so every Friday he eats with them." Charlie explained. Charlie went to his chair turning on the TV to the sports channel. I went upstairs, preparing myself for the long week of existing, without any friends.

**Ok… Thanks for all the voting and reviews! The poll is closed and the winner will soon be revealed in the next chapters for those who don't know!!!!**


	22. Confrontation

It was Friday and all the progress that Charlie said I had made was thrown out the window. Tomorrow is the day I get to see Jared again. Spring Break was so long. I don't want to go to the bonfire tomorrow tonight but Charlie and Jared are teaming up to get me to go. I don't understand what I have done to have everyone discard me, but I hope that Jared is still the same. I knew I was broken when _he_ left me but now I'm so numb. I slowly walked out of the bathroom. I heard mumbling downstairs so I waited to hear anything I could before walking downstairs. I stood at the top of the stairway listening until I recognized the voice, it was Charlie but I knew he was angry.

"Why can't Jake see Bella? I saw him walking around town with Uley, so he must not be very sick!"

Charlie grunted and huffed into the phone. I was right Jake isn't sick he is just avoiding me. I felt weak, the pain in my chest was almost unbearable, but at least I was finally feeling something.

"What do you mean she led him on? I know my own daughter Billy. He broke her worse than the Cullen! I can't stand to see her this way! You better tell him and all of his gang that they make one wrong move and it'll be over for them."

I couldn't stand to listen to Charlie bash his friend on the phone any longer so I started to make noise before I headed down.

"Hey kiddo, How are you this morning?" Charlie was looking at me pitifully, while hanging up the phone.

"I'm fine. Do you want breakfast?" I wasn't hungry, but if I kept the charade up he wouldn't ask questions.

"No I ate. I have to go to work." Charlie put on his coat, his hat, and fastened his gun holster; with a wave he was gone.

It has been too long since I have seen Jake. I need to hear from him that he doesn't want to be my friend any more. I need to know from him that he thinks I was leading him on. I know that Jake liked me, but I thought that he understood that it would take time for me. I heard a knock on my door, so I walked over opening it slightly. I peered out the door, but no one was outside. I walked out onto the front porch, looking towards the forest. I was turning to walk back into the house when something caught my eye. My truck sat in my driveway. I gasped running towards my truck, looking to find no one inside. I threw open the door, and I squealed excitedly. I sat inside taking deep breaths, and rubbing my hands over the hard dark worn leather. I detected a feeling of someone watching, I saw the keys sitting on the seat next to me with a note lying underneath. I picked up the keys with one hand and placed it in the ignition starting the loud familiar roar of my truck coming alive. I unfolded the note to read its words.

"I'm Sorry." Are the only words that were written on the note, I turned off the truck, rushing inside to clean myself up to hear from Jake myself.

I drove as fast as my wonderful truck could muster. I've learned to accept its traits rather than take it for granted. I had hope that Jake still wanted to be friends. My truck and the note was testament to this hope, he wouldn't have spent time if he didn't care. I needed to hear him say this to me. When I pulled up into the Black's drive I felt all the hope wash away. I wanted more than anything to drive away but my stubbornness got in the way. I cut the engine of my truck waiting for it to slowly roll to a stop, I watched as the curtain in their right window moved. I watched as Billy's face scrunched up at the sight of me. I made a tight smiled and waved. 'I'll be waiting right here until I get some answers.' I said out loud to myself as the curtain fell shut. I put my feet up on the dashboard, and rolling down the windows. There wasn't a breeze out today, but it was really hot outside. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes, and imagining that it wasn't hot outside. There was a sharp tap on my door, and I jumped expecting Billy.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob snarled. I gasped in shock, and stared blankly.

Jake had changed since I last really saw him. The first thing I noticed was his hair. I loved his long hair, it was so beautiful, but now it was chopped short. His face was rigid, hard, and it had visibly aged. His shoulders, arms, and neck had thickened. I could tell that the smile, was gone, and darkness was replaced.

"Jacob?" I hardly whispered. His eyes narrowed on me, as mine flickered above him taking in that we weren't alone. I could pick out who Sam was now, and I knew Paul. They all looked more alike now than ever. I wanted to make Sam scared of me, to hurt him in ways that I've never wanted to hurt anyone.

"What do you want?" Jake commanded a response.

"Can we talk?"

"Listening." He hissed above a whisper.

"ALONE!" I yelled throwing myself from the truck. Jake turned and looked over his shoulder towards Sam. Sam never took his eyes off of Jake while he nodded once. Sam turned to walk into the house as Paul followed.

Jake turned walking towards the beach, and I had to run to follow at his pace.

"Listen it's not what I thought I was way off."

"Tell me, what is it? We are still friends right?" I asked in a weak voice. I hadn't even noticed my arms tightly gripping my chest, as I spoke.

"We were." I took a step back wheezing in disbelief.

"That's right you have Sam, and his gang."

"You wouldn't understand." His voice turned bitter as he looked back towards the house.

"Yea that is what everyone keeps telling me, Paul and now you!" Jacob's head snapped in my direction.

"Paul shouldn't have talked to you." Jacobs hand gripped tightly as he shook with anger.

"Why do you care?" Jake flinched back as he heard the distain in my voice. I felt the tears rushing to my eyes, while I fought them back.

"Jake what did Sam do to you?" my voice quivered as tears escaped.

"Sam isn't to blame."

"Then who should I blame Jacob, because before Sam you were fine." Jake took one step enclosing all the space we had between us.

"You should blame those filthy leeches that you loved." I froze in place, while the pain twisted inside of me. The hole ripped open exposing the vulnerability of my heart.

"What are you talking about? Are you really going to believe Billy's legends?" I said with forced mockery.

"He knew more than I thought. Let's go back there is nothing else to talk about." I gaped.

"You haven't said anything!" I started to be consumed by my anger, as I felt the tremors ripple down my back. I turned allowing the sting of my heart to seep in, in its place. I was soon racked with sobs, as the pain was unbearable. "You promised, Jacob. I need you." Seclusion choked in my throat.

"I know I can be good enough. I just needed time. I know that how I feel about you could change. Please don't quit on me now. I can't bear it."

"Bella, don't. You, I just need time." Jake pushed himself to turn towards the house. I followed him back to the house, trying to keep up in his pace.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely, or breathe. I gasped dramatically for air as I tripped and fell to the ground. I looked up to see, that I was near my truck, with Sam, Paul, Jake and…. Jared looking at me.

"Jared, what are you doing here?" He took a step forward.

"Bella" He said as I tried to pick myself off of the ground.

"No, Please tell me you're not a part of their gang!" He shot a glance towards Sam as he picked me up. I heard a growl erupt from around me.

"Bella I told you to forget about it, why couldn't you just do that?" Jared looked at me pleadingly. I tried to push myself out of his hands, but he was to strong so he stood onto the ground.

"I thought I could trust you! You were their when I talked about them, and about everything! How could you do this to me?" I felt the heat rising across my whole body.

"Jared, was this all a game for you?"

"No. I meant every word. I do love you Bella, just please understand." A movement flashed out my peripheral vision I turned and spotted Embry.

He had always been attractive but the round muscles under his red brown skin were startling gorgeous. When I last saw him outside of Jake's house, I was too shocked to really see him.

Embry's eyes flipped wide then turned to slits "What do you mean you love her?!" Embry's well developed chest huffed as he sneered at Jared. I couldn't take my eyes off of Embry.

"I do love her, only as a sister. I doubt she will ever trust me now." I looked over at Jared whose body oozed of guilt. I walked over to Jared wrapping my arms around him and him accepting gratefully. I heard more growls ripple around me.

I looked up with my arms still around Jared to see that another guy had walked up to the group. My breath caught in my throat for a moment, realizing the man that stood before me. His wide broad shoulders and short cropped hair belonged to Quil. Quil's appearance frightened me as his forehead creased with worry and his body was shaking. He hadn't looked at me, as I looked around I noticed all eyes were on Jared.

"Quil" I questioned.

"Bella," he dully greeted.

"Quil, please not you too." Quil's desperate pain filled eyes met mine. He took a step forward when he glanced at Sam.

"Bella you should go" Sam plainly stated.

My eyes filled with tears, as I grasped that no one in this circle was my friend anymore. I needed to leave, get away from the pain that was prominent here. I placed my head in my hands as I ran to the truck. I started the truck taking one last look at the circle as their faces haunted me. I was just outside of La Push when I pulled my truck over breaking down in uncontrollable sobs. I lay in the seat hoping for the darkness to swallow me whole.

I jumped when I heard the door of my cab open. I flew up gaping at the person holding the door open.

"Oh, Bella, honey, I'm so sorry." Jared pulled me into his lap as I soaked his shirt with my tears.

"Why?" I croaked.

"I'm still your friend, and nothing has or will change. I know that everything will be ok soon." Jared said as he rocked me in the truck. I didn't remember Jared moving me until I peered out the window seeing my house. Jared picked me up bridal style. "Be quiet and act like you're asleep." I stirred to protest but Jared clamped on his hold. "Do you want to explain to Charlie why you've been crying?" I lay limp in his arms sighing.

Jared chuckled "Didn't think so" Jared opened the door with his right hand.

"Bella! Where have you been? You didn't leave a note and you've been gone for hours!" Charlie shouted. I tried not to move the best I could, with Charlie shouting.

"Charlie, she's asleep." Jared spoke softly. I heard the door close behind us.

"Oh, I was worried. When did she get her truck back?"

"Jake dropped it off, I called her because we got back today from our vacation and she drove to see me." Jared smoothly lied. I wanted to peak so badly, just to see if Charlie was buying his story.

"I'm going to tuck her in if that's ok." I couldn't resist any longer so I peeked through my lashes as Charlie nodded. Charlie was sitting comfortably on his chair while the TV was muted. Jared turned and the sound on the TV went back to an audible level. I opened my eyes as my bedroom door opened, I felt myself tenderly positioned on my bed. Jared plopped in the spot next to me.

Jared laughed lightly "You are not very good at pretending to be asleep." I playfully slapped his arm. I yawned and stretched in the bed lying on my side facing Jared.

"Charlie didn't allow me in your room when we had a kid, so I better go." I latched onto his arm "No please stay."

Jared laughed again "I'm not going anywhere. I just have to make a scene that I'm leaving." Jared stood, while I carefully assessed his face. A grin spread across his face "Leave the window open." He pointed at the window in my room before he thumped down the stairs.

"I'm leaving Charlie." I heard Jared say with a definite smile in his voice. I know how much he loves to be sneaky. The TV muted, I heard moving in the chair Charlie sits in, and Jared stopped walking.

"Jared, how is she?" Charlie asked slowly. It was hard listening to the pain evident in his voice. I knew that Jared probably wasn't expecting it.

"She will be ok. I promise you that Charlie. I love Bella like the sister I always wanted. I don't know if you know this but I'm an only child. It hurts to see Bella upset, but I know that she will snap out of it soon." I smiled at the confidence that was perceptible in his voice.

"Thank you Jared, you don't know how much that means to me. She is my baby, and I feel so helpless."

"Welcome" The front door open and close. I opened the window, when the TV sound boomed.

It seemed like forever until, the thin branches outside my window scraped against the house. I watched Jared climb with ease shifting his weight as the treetop bounced him up towards my room. Jared stopped and looked behind him whispering something.

"Jared what is it?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing" he started mumbling again. He stayed for a while staring into the woods, until he glided up into my window. Jared landed with such ease, and without a sound.

"How did you do that so quietly?" I asked amazed.

Jared's proud smiled turned into an evil grin. "Countless nights sneaking into Kim's room, and not wanting to be caught." Jared moved us to the bed sitting on its edge.

"Jared, why didn't you tell me that you knew what was happening to them?" I inquired.

"I want to explain…"His mouth opened but it was like something cut off his air. He drew in a deep breath "I can't."

"Bella have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?" He gave a knowing look as my guilty face told him the answer. "You couldn't tell Charlie, me, or Renee?" My eyes tightened and narrowed. Why is he making this about me?

"I have the same situation now. I want to I just can't." I was angry, why is he just doing the same thing as Jake.

"I forgive you for show of loyalty to them, but I just need time to think." Jared nodded placing a tender kiss on my forehead. "I'll be here tomorrow, to take you to the bonfire." Jared stood facing the window.

"Bella, are we still, you know, friends?" Jared turned to look over his shoulder. His face held the appearance of something I'd never thought I'd see weakness.

"Jared, always" I stood giving him a hug.

"Jared, can you please stay until I fall asleep?" I begged.

"I'll stay here tonight, in the morning we can go to my house so I change. How do you feel about meeting Kim?"

I excitedly hugged him again. "I'd love to." Jared and I lay on the bed allowing sleep to consume us.


	23. Bonfire!

The Connweller home was similar to all the other home's in La Push. The small wooden house, with large windows, and monotonous paint was the same on every house. When we stepped out of the house a huge grin spread across Jared's face, as all the love and adoration poured from his eyes.

"I can tell you're happy." I forced a smile even though; I felt the wretched throbbing in my chest.

Jared stopped walking as confusion crossed his features. "Why wouldn't I be happy? My two favorite women in the world are about to meet."

The front door flew open, as a blur assaulted Jared. I could hear his laughing as he kissed her lips, with such passion it made me feel embarrassed. I looked around the outside of her house, trying to ignore the love that was being articulated on Jared.

"Bella this is my Kim." I turned to see the blur was in fact a beautiful Quileute woman. Her beautiful russet colored silk skin glowed next to Jared, and her striking raven hair flowed with the gust of air that passed. She smiled and her plump crimson lips showed her brilliant white teeth reflecting from the sun.

Her long eyelashes batted against her cheek with every blink "Hi it's nice to finally meet you, and I've heard a lot about you."

"You too"

Dread was thick with every step I took towards the bonfire. I tried to make as few glances as I could at Jared and Kim. I couldn't help but notice the way Jared watched Kim. I've never seen that level of commitment and adoration in a glance. Jared observed Kim as a blind man would see the sun for the first time. Kim also had a hard time keeping her eyes off of Jared. They sometimes got lost in each other's eyes like they were having conversations with them. I walked up to the brilliant display of smoldering fire, while familiar faces gathered around its warmth.

"Bella, sit over here!" Angela yelled from across the circle.

I made my way over nodding occasionally as people said hi.

"I'm so glad you came. How was your vacation?" I looked over at Kim and Jared. He was caressing the back of her hand as her face darkened at something he said. Jared looked over at me giving me a goofy smile and a wink.

Jared's show of affection towards me gave me a little confidence to answer her question. The banter of the group got louder as the group multiplied. Sitting next to Angela was nice, because she didn't feel the need to fill the silence between us. I watched as people gathered food, and prepared it for each other. Jared came back with loads of food for himself and Kim, which we both knew it was mostly for him. Jared walked over handing me a paper plate with some of the things I liked scattered within its confines.

"Thanks." I smiled, he was such a great friend to me. I heard some laughter skipping off of the trees headed our direction. Jared tensed and snapped his head in the direction.

"Bella I think you should stay close to me tonight." Jared hadn't taken his eyes off of the opening in the woods. I turned my head slightly to catch the glimpse of three figures walking towards us. I moved to the other side of Angela closer to Jared like he had recommended.

"Bella, I didn't know you were going to actually make it tonight." I understood Jared's reaction now. I looked up at Mike and his wing men as they sat across from us on the logs. I ignored Mike's taunting comments meant for Jared.

"Bella you can sit by me, looks like Jared already has someone, and I could keep you warm." A growl emitted within the circle.

"I'm ok, thanks Mike."

"Anytime" He looked over at Jared, as Kim cuddled into his side murmuring things into his ear, while he nodded in agreement.

Jared was now in protector mode as he kept his eyes darting everywhere on the beach.

Groups of two and three scattered across the beach as they finished their meal. Mike and his posse stayed seated laughing obnoxiously at others expense. Another group gathered to go on a hike up the beach. I looked around at our small number who had stayed by the fire. I was only surrounded by Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jared, and Kim. I sat quietly watching Jared and Kim's affection radiating brighter than the fire. I wrapped my arms around my chest as the throbbing seared my chest. I noticed no one was paying attention to me so I slipped out of the group making my way towards the water.

The dark gray waves strolled onto shore with a calming crash. I walked out of sight from the group, feeling lost from the warmth of the fire. I stopped walking at the sound of sniffing off in the distance. I walked farther towards the water seeing a familiar person sitting alone on the beach. She had long black glistening hair, lovely emotionless face, with perfect copper skin. She stretched out her exotic legs, as the gentle breeze moved her hair behind her. She looked up from her spot on the beach wiping away any incriminating tears from her face.

"Bella Swan, right?" She asked slowly wiping off sand from her hands.

I sat down gently "Yea, and you are Leah Clearwater right?" She nodded lightly. We took in the stillness of the once crashing waves, not bothered by the lack of conversation. We sat as minutes passed without a sound.

"How do you deal?" I jumped at her question, not expecting any form of conversation.

"Deal?" I staggered out as a question.

"With the pain of losing the one…"Her voice trailed into silence. My eyes widened at the forwardness of her question. She understood the shock "You don't have to talk about it, but your dad came over a couple times talking to my mom about what to do with your condition. They didn't know I was listening but your dad thought she could help since I was going through the same."

I cleared my throat from the knot that was forming, and pushing back tears.

"I don't, I just…exist." She looked into my eyes gauging the honesty that shouted back at her.

"That's what I do now, but it hurts, the pain you feel lodged in your chest." She tapped lightly on her chest where her heart was located.

"I feel it all the time and I try to get through the day without breaking down. Actually the next time I do really break down I think Charlie is going to ship me off somewhere." I replied sincerely.

"My dad too, he's been really helpful, but I just don't want help. I feel like if I get help I'll forget what we had, or betray it in some way." She tucked stray hair behind her ear.

"I hadn't thought about it like that, but you're right. I pray every night _he_ returns saying it was only a misunderstanding." I could barely hear my voice as it cracked with emotion. Tears flowed down our faces as raw emotion exploded within.

"I do too." She meekly stated. I looked out noticing the sun had in fact set, and I wondered how late it was. I'd completely lost track of time.

"Leah, God I've been worried, and Mom she is pissed at you." Seth ran towards us. I noticed that Seth wasn't so little anymore, and he grew into his features a little more. His wide happy smile went across his face as I leaned into view. His gangly form resembled a younger Jacob as he trotted to our space on the sand.

"Hi Bella I didn't see you there." I smiled back.

Leah snorted next to me "I'll be home soon." Seth continued to walk towards us not taking the not so subtle hint to leave. "Bella, how have you been?"

Seth plopped on the spot between Leah and I. "Fine"

"I've miss you, you should come over to family dinner again." He wiggled his eyebrows at me "I'll tell Paul not to come, so just warn me when you decide to come."

"Ok, I think I will, sometime." I looked above Seth at Leah giving a reassuring smile; Seth blushed thinking the smile was for him.

Seth gave a smug smile walking towards the water, grabbing the largest rock on the beach. He lifted it flexing his new found muscles, smirking over his shoulder. Leah leaned in towards me "Somebody has a crush." She sang making crush into two words. Seth tossed the boulder into the water, smiling with his accomplished skills. He struts over swaying his body slowly as he walked towards us. Leah amused and disgusted by her brothers shameless flirting decided to add to his ego. "Wow Seth that looked so heavy." Seth's smile brilliantly shined "Nope, it was nothing." waving his hand as he went to sit between us.

"Seth did you say mom was looking for us?" Leah questioned.

"Aw, Crap! I forgot, sorry Bella, maybe I'll see y…."

Before Seth could finish she stopped him altogether "Seth go home." He grunted as he stood and turned mumbling towards the way he had come before.

"It was nice to talk to someone who understands. I guess I have to go." She stood wiping off her backside. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I shouted in her direction as she walked in the opposite direction I was headed.

I walked towards the bonfire, stopping to gather myself before approaching Jared and Kim.

"Where have you been?" A gruff voice said from behind me. I jumped lightly and turned into Mike's chest. I pulled back appalled by the closeness of our bodies. I started to walk around him but he continually blocked my passage.

"Stay away from me, Mike." Mike took a half step towards me.

"I just want to talk."

"I need to go home, it's late." I moved again but Mike grabbed my arm.

A furious voice erupted behind me "She said she didn't want to talk Mike. I suggest you let go of her now, because we aren't on school property or have any witnesses on your behalf. I'd say from the look of things you were hurting Bella so I had to defend her, using any means of force I saw fit." Jared's stance was ready to attack. His deathly stare scared me, and I knew that Mike had better let go. Mike released my arm walking towards the fire, without a word.

"Where were you?"

"I was talking." I looked up at Jared's angry face, while he placed a hand on either shoulder to steady my swaying.

"To who?"

"Leah Clearwater." Jared nodded.

"Why didn't you stay by the fire, like I asked?" relief filled his voice.

"I just wanted to think, sorry if I scared you." Jared pulled us into the direction to where Kim was standing. The boys were putting out the fire, and gathering things to put into vehicles. Kim was giving Jared a questioning glare which he ignored with ease. Jared walked us back to Kim's house as we said our goodbyes and I got into my car making my way home. I felt the numbing and empty sensation filling my body as I made my way inside the house.

"Hey did you have fun at the bonfire?" Charlie wearily asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to shower and bed though…I'm tired."

The shower didn't help calm me, or keep my mind off of the conversation that Leah and I shared. I couldn't stop thinking about everything she had said as her words haunted me replaying over in my mind. 'I'll forget what we had or betray it in some way.'

I wrapped the towel around me drying off, pulling on sleep clothes and heading to my room. I lay in my bed, a few minutes later, prepared to accept the pain that throbbed. I wished for a relief as a slight raping on my window sounded. I raised my head as my gaze went to the window.

I ignored the sound, walking mindlessly around my room. I noticed a board in the floor slightly above the others. I walked over to where the floorboard was, underneath the rocking chair in my room. I bent down closer to the floor, pulling slightly against it. The floorboard popped open to a secret compartment, as I reached down I pulled out a box. I lifted it walking over to the bed as the tapping sounded again in the window. I sat at the edge of my bed opening the lid, shocked and frozen at the contents inside. My shaky hand separated the sentimental objects from each one slowly stopping and holding back a sob. The first entity pulled from within was a CD, but not any CD, the CD _he_ made for my birthday with my lullaby and other compositions. At the bottom of the box was worse than the CD, it was a picture I had taken of him in my kitchen. His signature crooked smile, bronze hair, and his golden eyes pierced my own. I felt the smooth wooden floor beneath my knees as I slowly fell off of the bed, gradually falling to the floor. I felt two hot arms slink around my waist pulling me onto the bed.

"Bella, Speak to me." He lightly stroked my face, as I tried to open my eyes to see my guardian.

"Jared, I can't breathe." I felt the tight pressure pounding against my lungs. The darkness enclosed me, I did not resurface.

_**I know I changed where Edward placed the stuff, sorry. It will help with the next chapter… Thanks for reading, please review!**_


	24. The Meadow

Every time I opened my eyes to the morning light, last night became more evident in my mind. I felt the familiar pain in my chest, and pain meant I wasn't dead, yet. My mind wondered to what _he_ was doing at this moment, and I shouldn't care or wonder where and how _he _is, but I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before, because I'm not supposed to love _him_ anymore, although I can't stop.

I heard snoring beside me on the floor, and as my memory held true Jared was on the floor. He was in deep sleep, with his mouth hanging open. His light snoring filled the room. I tried to listen for Charlie, but instead heard something I now, know I can't live without, a heartbeat. I turned into Jared's side snuggling in for warmth against the cold hard floor. I gently shook his shoulder waking him. His eyes shot open as he moved to a sitting position.

"What?" His deep sleep voice sounded in the tiny room.

"I thought you might wake Charlie."

"Bella, he left at five this morning." Jared turned over on the floor.

"Don't be silly sleep on the bed. I'm going to make breakfast, come down in thirty minutes."

I routinely fixed breakfast, reflecting on the past I had. Why wouldn't he throw away those items, instead of hiding them in my room? I wasn't handling alone well. I knew that maybe, if I visit where it all ended I could have closure. The hole in my chest was more painful than it had ever been. I felt the pain break inside of me as I hunched over gasping for air.

"Bella, breathe…I'm here." I felt Jared's hot hands soothingly rubbing small circles on my back. I took deep breaths, trying to occupy my mind with other things. I felt my heart beginning to slow down to a reasonable speed, and breaths not stopping by my panic. I stood up slowly, while Jared paused any soothing he was doing to gauge my demeanor.

"Are you ok?" Jared whispered still afraid.

"Yeah I…I think so…"

"So… you finally found that stuff…" Jared muttered under his breath… I ignored his comment.

We sat and ate in silence. I started washing dishes while Jared dried.

"What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to Kim's house, after I finish helping you. I told her I'd be around nine and it's only seven now. I'm sure she won't mind me arriving early." Jared's white teeth gleamed at the thought of seeing Kim earlier.

I was happy that he was leaving, but I felt almost guilty knowing that I was going into the forest. I had spent too much time alone, and it was causing too much damage to Charlie, and Jared. I needed to have some sort of closure, or at least move on for Charlie's sanity. I watched Jared leave, while I jumped into my truck. A few minutes later I was on the familiar dirt road that led to the last place I saw _him_. I rolled down the windows; it was a particularly nice day for Forks. It had a nice breeze and it wasn't in the forecast to rain. I started my walk up the path. The forest was alive today; all the animals were enjoying the nice weather. The further I made my way into the forest the harder to breathe it was for me, because the hole in my chest was expanding to allow new raw emotion come into my heart. I placed my arms around my torso, trying to push the pain out of my chest. I was walking faster, to see the meadow, as the rhythm of my heart evened out with each step. The chest high ferns I pushed back with ease, walking through two big maple trees into the meadow. It was the place he'd left me, I was sure. The meadow wasn't as beautiful or holds its same meaning as it once did. I hadn't realized my legs shaking with exhaustion. I sat at the edge of the meadow, not wanting to enter the nightmare of my life. I didn't know how long I had sat thinking about that day. I saw a blur straight ahead of me, only a few yards away. The haze stopped moving and stood tall frozen statue like. I gasped with realization whom the creature was…

"Laurent" I whispered as a breeze blew.

"Bella?" I watched as he stretched his nose in the air taking in my scent.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Alaska?"

"I was, but now there are other things that I need to attend to." he mused, which made me feel sick to my stomach. I was telling my legs to move, but with his speed it wouldn't save me.

"I went by the Cullen's place, and their scent is stale, probably because they've been vacant for a while. Did they move, without their pet?" I still felt uneasy talking to Laurent. I stood taking an involuntary step back, then I noticed the reason I was scared. Laurent's eyes were bright red and they followed every movement my body made.

"They did leave."

"Do they visit frequently?" He took a step closer to me closing in the already short amount of space between us.

I didn't want to answer his question, knowing it could easily be my last words. "So how do you like the Denali clan, Tanya and Irina?"

"I like Tanya, but I like Irina more. It was the longest I've stayed in a place in all my hundred years. . I don't know how they do it; it is something I don't understand, but times like now I feel the urge to cheat."

"Jasper had some problems with cheating." I faintly stated.

"Is that why they chose to move?" Laurent's head slightly cocked to the side, interested in my answer. I'd never felt so much pressure on an answer. This answer could ultimately end in my death.

"Jasper had excellent control. Did you ever find Victoria?" I desperately asked, trying to distract him.

"I'm actually here as a favor for her."

"Why?" I gulped audibly.

"She wants…you. I don't understand her reasoning, but she calls it mate for mate. If I take you myself it will be less painful, so in a way, Bella I'm doing you a favor as well. Victoria will be very angry with me." I moved a step back, trying to make my unwilling feet to move.

"Why don't we wait for her instead?" I stifled out.

Laurent's weight shifted between his feet, as a grin broke out across his face "I was here hunting, Bella. I hadn't started the mission for Victoria, yet. I didn't expect to get to you so easily, and with him leaving you here unprotected I can't resist."

"Please Laurent; I know that you don't want to feed off of me." I begged for my life. I had wished for death when _he _left, but I didn't think it would be at the hands of someone _his_ own kind.

Laurent shook his head in disgust, "Bella you don't understand what Victoria has planned for you, and it would be the worst kind of death." I stared at him in disbelief. Another waft carried my scent to Laurent's entirely eager nose. He sniffed and exhaled dramatically. I saw the vague impression of where he once stood disappear, and before I could register he had a hold of my neck, holding me slightly above the ground, choking me.

"You are simply mouthwatering." He moved his nose grazing my cheek and trailing towards my throat. I felt his grip tighten, as he stiffened lifting his head towards the sky sniffing again. He snapped his head towards the left of the meadow, and dropped me to the ground, as I grasped my throat gulping for air. He started walking to the right of the meadow, away from where he had his eyes locked. I was too afraid to look away from him as he inched farther away from me. I knew that he could kill me in an instance, so I hoped he wasn't playing with his food.

"How could this be?" His tone was almost too low for me to hear. I couldn't resist any longer so I scanned the field to my left, not catching anything out of the ordinary with my human eyes. I flash caught my eye. I turned to look at Laurent whose face showed fear, as he backed away faster in the opposite direction of his gaze.

I turned my head trying to find the faintest glimmer of what had Laurent so scared. That's when I spotted an enormous black silhouette emerge from the edge of the meadow. The sun glinted off of its form when it cleared the tree line. It was a massive horse like creature, which only had eyes for the vampire. The being let out a loud howl into the night, which was soon followed by a few more off in the distance. It let out a snarl, which echoed through the forest, as it bared the sharp beastlike teeth. I shuddered away in fear, as did Laurent. Laurent let out an audible gasp. I turned my head towards the black mammoth as, two others flanked behind the black beast. The first one I saw was further away from me; it was a muscular monster with dark chocolate fur. Another beast prowled silently into the meadow, it was shorter with thick brown fur. I watched as they moved as a pack towards us, I watched in awe comprehending what they were. The brown wolf was close enough for me to touch.

I gasped loudly, thinking I was stupid for doing so. The two wolves in the back turned their head in my direction, staring at me with familiar eyes. I thought of Jared, when I stared into the eyes of the brown wolf, glad that he wasn't with me to die today. A grisly snarl from the leader rumbled across the meadow and they snapped their heads back towards Laurent.

Laurent ran away.

The wolves pounded commandingly though the meadow after him. The roars, snapping, and snarls were so loud I impulsively through my hands over my ears to drown the sound. I hadn't moved from sitting on the ground, as sobs wracked my body. I needed to get away from this spot. I didn't know which was going to return for me. I pushed my shaking body to stand, and stop the swaying. I moved towards the forest, stumbling in terror.

Agony is the best word to describe the last two hours. It took me longer to get to my truck, then to the meadow. Charlie wouldn't be home for a while considering it was only noon. I pulled into my driveway relieved that I was here, alive. I went upstairs laying on my bed, going over everything I learned in the meadow.

I couldn't do anything to save my life. I didn't have anyone who would help me, or could. Victoria was looking for me, and so was Laurent. I grew sick thinking how Charlie was affected by this as well. Most likely my scent would lure them here. It didn't matter if I was here or not. I remembered what Laurent had said in the meadow 'their scent is stale, probably because they've been vacant for a while.' I could leave to protect Charlie; vampires could smell if I hadn't been here in a while. Hopefully they would leave if my scent wasn't strong. I quickly wrote out a letter to both Charlie and Jared, and packed a bag.

I knew what I needed to do. Jared wouldn't understand that I needed to leave, and I couldn't explain. I jumped into my truck headed to the one person I could talk to.

Laurent's statement empowered me to keep going 'you don't understand what Victoria has planned for you, and it would be the worst kind of death.' I shivered at the thought as I knocked on the door.

"Bella! I thought it was your truck I heard! I knew you'd come see me! How are you? You look nice!" Seth shouted grabbing me into a hug as he finished his one breath sentence.

I blushed, trying to ignore the last comment "Hi Seth, How are you?"

Seth noticed his overreaction to seeing me. He blushed but cleared his throat and backed away. He moved his hand gesturing me to come into the house. I walked through the front door, looking for any sign of Leah. Seth walked in behind me, lowering his voice a few octaves.

"How are you, Bella?" I smiled at his attempt to make his voice match his new body, but I needed to leave before I selfishly changed my mind.

"Fine, umm…Seth is Leah here?" Seth's smile faltered.

"Yeah she is in her room." I stood to make my way towards the stairs.

"Bella, are you going to stay for dinner?" I shook my head no, walking towards her room.

I knocked lightly, as the door abruptly opened.

"Seth I alrea…Oh, Bella… I didn't know you where here."

She had the same red puffy eyes, and dark circles.

"I umm… came to see if I could ask you a question." Leah hesitantly nodded for me to continue.

"I'm going away, and I need you to give these letters to my dad, and Jared Tinsel." Leah gasped taking the letters.

"Bella I understand, I've thought about doing the same thing a million times. I just can't seem to leave and hurt my family." If she only knew I was doing this to protect my dad. I nodded before I gave her a hug. I turned to walk downstairs but Seth was standing in the hallway.

"Bella you can't leave!"

"Seth, honey I have to, it's well… complicated." Tears rolled down my cheeks. Seth eyes filled with tears, he wouldn't let spill over. He came towards me lifting me into a hug.

"I'll miss you, be safe." I pecked his cheek, showing gratitude for his acceptance. I whispered goodbye before I jumped into my truck, heading towards Florida.

I knew my mom wouldn't be there, because they are both still on the road. I hadn't seen their new house but I'm sure I could find it on my own.

I drove for about an hour outside of Forks, before my gas light turned on. I pulled into a gas station with a diner on the end. I turned the truck towards the first unoccupied gas pump. It was about seven now, so I'm sure Charlie was almost home.

The sun was starting to go down, so it was getting hard to see. The lights at the gas station hadn't automatically come on yet. I selected which type of gas I needed listening to it pump into my truck.

I watched as a couple of guys in a car swerved into the parking lot barely missing my truck. They had to have been drinking. I begged for the gas to pump faster. I felt uneasy as the guys filtered out of their car heading towards me, catcalling. I was being herded from all angles.

"Hey there beautiful; what's your name?" The stocky light haired man sluggishly asked.

"I think you should join us, tonight." A dark haired man appeared behind me locking me against my truck.

"Don't touch me." I said in a firm but shaky voice.

"Come on now, all we want is to have a little fun with ya." The light haired man said, while reaching his hand out to stroke the side of my face.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." A volatile voice said.

All the guys' heads snapped around towards the voice. I couldn't see who my hero was, because they blocked my view.

"What are you going to do about it? It's four against one; I'd say that's great odds for us." One of the red haired men, probably the ring leader said.

I watched all the guys look at each other in agreement as they let go of their grip of me heading towards the husky voice. I watched as the tall dark man, whom I still couldn't make out in the dark, shook violently. I heard his teeth chattering, and growls erupt from his body.

The dark haired man went first taking a swing at my savior, which was blocked easily with a crunch. I heard the man yelp in pain as he was punched in the gut, and bent over falling to the ground with a grunt.

The light haired guy thought he could make his move next. He tried to kick, but his foot was caught in mid air before it connected. The two strong hands, of my hero, grabbed a hold of his foot twisting it, making the man's body rotate in an unthinkable way.

The others closed in and I couldn't see anything but a haziness as they all cried out in pain. They were all on the ground rolling around helping each other up to get into their car. They all scrambled to the car, speeding out of the parking lot, as shrieks from the tires echoed in the night air.

I stepped towards the brave man, as he held up a shaky hand.

"Don't move any closer, yet." I didn't say anything, but the least I could do at this moment was listen. The lights flickered on at that moment. My eyes tried to refocus as quickly as possible. When my eyes did focus, I thought they were playing tricks, because this was the last person I thought would ever help me in any way.

"Paul?" I questioned as he nodded his head.

_**I know this is a cliffy chapter! I'm sorry… I thought about stopping so many times before this, but I didn't want to be mean… The next POV is Paul and it's going to start at the meadow scene so you know how he got here! Review, please… it helps motivate me to update faster!!! Thanks!!!**_


	25. Paul's POV

Paul POV

I woke to the sound of Sam's warning howl, sending chills through my body, hairs standing up, and anger shifting through my body.

I phased as soon as I was out of sight, rushed with the thoughts of Sam who was at a meadow watching a bloodsucker.

"_**What's happening?"**_

"_**There is a leech, about to feed, on….Bella. We caught another scent, which Jake and Embry are tracking now." **__Sam informed._

"_**NOOO!!! Stop him!!! Now!!!" **__Embry's concerned voice shouted._

"_**I'm coming hold him off. I won't be ok if she dies on my time." **__Quil rushed through the forest making the best time towards the meadow._

"_**Not my Bella, please." **__Jake whimpered._

"_**What is she doing out there? Does she know him?"**__ I wondered._

_Jared questioned, running alongside Quil.__** "I just left her! How did she get here?"**_

The leech moved his nose grazing her cheek and trailing towards her throat.

"_**Sam! Do something! He is going to bite!!!" **__Jake whaled._

"_**Stop him!" **__Embry screamed._

"_**I have to make sure he is going to feed, what if he's a part of the Cullen's clan." **__Sam enlightens, as he went over key points of the treaty with us._

"_**I don't care, let's kill him." **__I needed a kill._

"_**Sam we can't wait, she is too precious to me!" **__Jared cried._

"_**Please save her!" **__Quil's tone broke off, as he pushed himself faster._

The parasite stiffened lifting his head towards the sky sniffing. Leech snapped its head towards us, and dropped her to the ground, as she grasped her throat trying to breathe. He moved back but didn't take its eyes away, locked on Sam. Bella looked so helpless lying on the ground, frozen. She still had a hand on her throat and another on her heart. She never took her eyes off of the vampire.

"How could this be?"

Bella scanned around looking at Sam, and Jared. She obviously couldn't see them, because as wolves we blend perfectly with the woods.

"_**Sam we are losing the scent!" **__Jake shouted frantically._

"_**I faintly picked it up over here." **_Embry was in full report mode, as he spotted the stone, vile creature. She had marble white skin, glistening even under the clouded area of the forest. If her skin didn't give her away then the stillness of her body did. She stood statue like, as the wind carried her pale blond, almost silver hair. Embry and Jake moved in on her strategizing as they made their move on their kill. Sam's thoughts interfered with their swift movements.

"_**Look at her eyes, they are dark golden color! Don't attack, she is probably friends with the Cullen's and she hasn't broken the treaty."**_

Embry and Jake stopped in their pursuit, growling with frustration. Her lip curled over her teeth, showing her pearly razor sharp feeders. She opened her mouth, unlocking her jaw as a fierce growl rolled out of her throat.

The black haired leech, with Bella moved back further petrified, of Sam, and Jared.

"_**He should be scared! I'm going to rip him to shreds for touching Bella." **__Jared fumed.___

"_**We know that it is scared, so we can make our move soon. Quil, are you almost here, we are waiting on you." **__Sam informed._

"_**I'm almost there! Let's tear up that piece of crap!" **__Quil excitedly yelled._

"_**I want to help wait on me!" **__I don't understand why everyone can't wait on me!_

"_**No waiting! Kill now!!!" **__Embry said, while Jake followed.__** "Destroy it now!"  
**_

Sam let out a loud howl, which was soon followed by us, letting it know we were here on business. Sam let out a snarl, which echoed through the forest, he barred his teeth in anger. Bella shook with fear, and the bloodsucker gasped.

"_**I'm going to attack." **__Sam stated, moving forward._

"_**I'm here! Let's go!" **__Jared moved closer to Bella._

"_**Let's do this!" **__Quil flanked behind Sam, trying to focus at the task at hand._

Bella stared in terror, as Quil and Jared moved swiftly towards their prey.

Bella gasped loudly.

"_**Bella, honey, do not be scared. I'm protecting you." **__Jared cooed._

"_**God she's beautiful, even when facing death." **__Quil gushed._

"_**FOCUS!" **__Sam's double voice, roared with authority._

Sam's alpha snarl erupted and they snapped their heads back towards Laurent, moving for the kill.

The parasite ran away in the opposite direction.

Sam, Jared, and Quil took off towards the parasite.

"_**I'm right outside the meadow! I'm coming to help!" **_

"_**Paul, you follow Bella make sure she gets home ok. Stay with her, because it's time you apologize." **_

"_**Come on Sam! I can later, let someone who loves her, stalk her. It shouldn't be hard in this group, because I'm the only one who doesn't have a weak spot for her." **_

"_**Paul you made the mess with the Forks police, now you have to fix it!" **_

"_**Sam let me, I need to know she is ok." **__Jake's voice intervened. _

"_**I need Quil and Jared to help gather the ripped pieces.**__**Embry and Jake phase back, start a fire. Paul this isn't an open discussion, do as I say." **__Sam's voice lingered in my mind as he phased back with the pack destroying the bloodsucker._

I watched Bella crying on the ground, soon stumbling to her feet. She ran through the forest, tripping and falling on her way to her truck. I ran along side of her truck until she was finally made it home. Once she stepped inside I ran home to get clothes, and run in my human form to her house. I didn't want to be half naked to show up to apologize. When I reached her house, I watched as she lay on her bed. I knew what I needed to do, but didn't want to. Saying sorry was hard for me to do, and to be honest I was nervous. What if she tells me to leave right away, or just slams the door in my face? I finally built up enough courage to talk to her so I moved towards her house, but was stopped short when I heard her coming towards the door. I'm not ready!! I screamed in my mind. I looked around for a hiding place because I was too slow in my human form to run out of sight. I looked at my only option, her truck bed.

She opened the driver door starting the truck, and moving out of the driveway.

I felt like a stalker, and a creep. She almost was killed today, and I'm hiding in her truck to apologize. I'm sure she'll buy that story. Wait until I phase, everyone is going to make fun of me. I'm so ridiculous! I'm a werewolf, 6'7, made of pure muscle, and I'm hiding; in the back of a truck, because I wasn't ready to say sorry. I sniffed the air catching an all too familiar scent.

Why are we in La Push? That is the last place I want to be caught, hiding. I waited a little while longer, getting scents here and there placing where we were in my mind. I figured out where we were when I caught the faint smell of fish, and perfume. The Clearwater's, Harry always had fish in his freezer, and Sue always wore a particular type of perfume.

The truck came to a stop, and I debated if I should get out now or later. I heard the truck door open, and I raised my head wanting to get out. The front door flew open and I rushed my head back out of view. I smacked my head on the truck bed leaving a slight dent. I silently cursed myself; my reflexes are sharper, which causes me to still overcompensate. Luckily with Seth's over excitement, they didn't hear me.

"Bella! I thought it was your truck I heard! I knew you'd come see me! How are you? You look nice!" Seth shouted. I could hear him lifting her off the ground as she exhaled, which I assumed she was being hugged. Bella and Seth disappeared into the house. I could hear the light conversation, and Bella asking for Leah.

I need to get out of this situation, why can't I just say 'I'm sorry' and be done like a normal person. I think I need practice. I moved to look at the little reflection, the back window of her truck held.

"I'm sooorrrrry." I choked. That sounded like I was dying or it was causing me pain in some way.

"Ok, Paul you can do this, its two words." I coached aloud.

"I'm sorry."I desperately stated. I'm not a desperate person, why do I sound that way!

"I'm so sorry." I just made it three words! I can't even handle two why would I throw in another word. I was about to try again when the front door opened. I dashed my head curling back up in the truck.

I waited, and waited for us to pull back to her house but we never made it there. I could tell we were getting farther away from Forks, but where is she going? I hope that today didn't scare her that bad.

I felt her truck turning, so I got ready to make my escape. We were probably only an hour away from Forks, but her crappy truck can only go up to fifty, so I'd say it's a twenty five minute run back. I felt her truck stop and turn off. I lifted my head watching her lean down to grab her bag, probably looking for her wallet. We were at a gas station, diner rest stop. I still can't figure out where she is headed. I sprinted out of the back of her truck, going unnoticed by her, towards a light post. I was thankful it was starting to get dark and the automatic lights hadn't turned on yet.

Bella got out of her truck, paying for her gas before she started pumping it into her truck. I heard loud music, and laughter coming a mile down the road. A car with a couple of guys swerved into the parking lot barely missing her truck. I was then hit with a specific scent, alcohol. The guys filtered out of their car heading towards Bella, catcalling. They were all moving in on her like she was prey. This girl is a danger magnet.

"Hey there beautiful; what's your name?" The stocky light haired man sluggishly asked her.

"I think you should join us, tonight." A dark haired man appeared behind her locking her against her truck. I growled lightly. I didn't want to make my move yet.

"Don't touch me." She said in a firm but shaky voice.

"Come on now, all we want is to have a little fun with ya." The light haired man said, while reaching his hand out to stroke the side of her face. That's it! He can't touch her! I felt my anger spike, as I made my way towards her.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

All the guys' heads snapped around towards me. I couldn't see Bella anymore, because they moved they blocked my view.

"What are you going to do about it? It's four against one; I'd say that's great odds for us." One of the red haired men, probably the ring leader said as a grin played across my face. He doesn't know who he is dealing with. I just need to focus on not phasing, and all will be good.

I watched all the guys look at each other in agreement as they let go of their grip of her heading towards me. I couldn't control my anger any longer; my body was shaking so close to the verge of phasing. I growled loudly in warning as they stepped towards me.

The dark haired man went first taking a swing at me, which was blocked easily with a crunch as my fist connected with his. I heard the man yelp in pain as I punched him in the gut, and he bent over falling to the ground with a grunt.

The light haired guy thought he could make his move next. He tried to kick, but his foot was caught in mid air by me before it connected. I grabbed a hold of his foot twisting it, making the man's body rotate in the air as his ankle broke.

The others closed in; I kicked one in the stomach, and the other I punched in the face. They all cried out in pain. They were all on the ground rolling around helping each other up to get into their car. They all scrambled to the car, speeding out of the parking lot, as shrieks from the tires echoed in the night air.

Bella took a step towards me, but I held up a shaky hand. I knew I was too close to phasing, if I hurt her I would need to do more than say sorry, and I'm already having a tough time with that.

"Don't move any closer, yet."

The lights above us had to conceal my identity, at that moment. Well so much for hiding.

"Paul?" She asked as I nodded.

"Bella?" I asked making my voice controlled, taking deep calming breaths.

"Yes?" Her voice was still jagged from her heart pounding. I cleared my throat, going over the two words I needed to spit out.

"Are you all right?" She still hadn't looked away from me, but the shock was plain on her face.

"Yes," She spoke softly.

"Let's eat at the diner." I spontaneously recommended.

"I'm sorry, what?" She seemed taken aback by my suggestion, but it was the best cure for my anger problems. I was lucky I had wolf metabolism, because I'd be four hundred pounds, with my stress eating.

She exhaled sharply, as she nodded walking towards her truck to move it into a parking space.

"I just need something to eat to calm myself down." I clarified.

"I'll move your truck just, go get us a table." She deliberated for a while before shoving her keys into my hand forcefully.

I jumped into her truck, making it roar to life as I watched her carefully walk into the diner.

"I'm not hungry," She insisted, as soon as I sat at the booth she'd selected for us, looking up to scrutinize my face.

"You are eating." I looked around ignoring the glares she was sending me. The restaurant wasn't crowded, just a few people scattered drinking coffee.

"Hey, my name is Justin. What can I get you to drink?" He directed his speech only to her. I was surprised by how much that bothered me, normally if I was on a date I'd be flattered that they were interested in the girl I was with, but Bella didn't deserve to be objectified.

"I'll have a Coke." Bella said not taking her eyes off of the menu, not comprehending the scrutiny she was under.

"Two Cokes," I said, holding back a growl.

"I'll bring that right out." He was still staring at Bella waiting for her to look up, but she didn't see it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but why are you asking me you are the one who fought those creeps." She replied.

"You have had an eventful day; most people have some type of repercussions happen to their body." I studied her face, seeing if she would indicate any feelings about what happened in the meadow. I wanted so badly to ask her what happened, why she was there.

"I've always been able to calm myself down, or not react to things, like other people would."

"You are still going to eat."

The waiter came with our drinks as we ordered our food.

"Why were you here, Paul?" She sweetly asked as I choked on my food.

"What?" I asked trying to think of a answer.

"Did you follow me?" She asked as her eyes pierced mine.

"I...I...umm… I wanted to say sorry for how I acted at the Clearwater's." There I said it, and it wasn't so bad. I was extremely proud for answering honestly.  
Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times. "So… You did follow me." I say sorry and she stuck on the fact I followed her.

"I said sorry."

"Congratulations, but that still doesn't explain how you followed me."

I didn't want to answer her question so I decided to ask one of my own, to change the subject.

"Where are you heading? Why are you leaving Forks? Does Charlie know?"

She tensed up "You didn't answer my question."

"I'll answer yours but you have to answer mine."

"Charlie should figure it out soon, Florida, and I wanted to leave. Now answer my question" She smiled triumphantly, sitting back in the booth.

"I was in your truck bed. I know I sound crazy, but I wasn't ready to say sorry yet." I put my head down in shame, not wanting to see her stares, but she did something I wasn't expecting, she laughed.

I snapped my head up staring at her questioningly. She shook her head, not responding.

"When are you going home?" Her voice was curious as she studied my face.

"I'm going with you. It's at least a forty five hour drive to Florida, and you've proven to be a danger magnet."

She gasped "You can't! I won't let you."

"Well I'd like to see you make me leave." I smiled winning this round wiggling my eyebrows at her. She blushed "I don't like that you are going to go with me."

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. The check came, and we had to split the bill, because neither of us was allowing the other to pay for our meal.

"Where were you planning on stopping?"

**She shrugged her shoulders "At the Baytown Motel off of Highway 101 in Brinson."**

We weren't too far from Brinson only two hours or so away. We hopped into her truck as she followed her directions towards the motel. We pulled into the motel, walking into the front office. A heavy set man sat in a chair behind the counter. He was watching TV, clearly upset we had interrupted his show.

"I'd like to get two rooms for tonight please." Bella stated.

"I'm sorry there is a convention in the next town, so all the rooms are booked." Bella looked up at me, asking what we should do.

"Is there any rooms available?" I puffed out my chest moving closer to the counter, intimidating as much as I could.

He turned around analyzing the computer "There is one room available it has two full beds in it." Bella stiffened behind me, but I ignored her.

"We'll take it."

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed… I hope you liked this chapter!!!**_


	26. Hotel stays!

We made our way down the long hallway, to room 203. I was very uncomfortable staying in a room with someone I didn't really know; Paul on the other hand seemed very comfortable with this. Jared has stayed in my room at night, but it's not intimate. _Ed-he _used to watch me sleep, but with Paul it's different.

I had my overnight bag in hand walking towards the room as Paul stopped, to put the key card into the door. He pushed to door open to a room had terrible green carpet, two full size beds against the back wall with paisley coverlets, and a TV against the opposite wall. A little nightstand with a bible separated the beds. I opened the door to the tiny bathroom, which I didn't know how Paul was going to fit inside, I felt claustrophobic. I placed my bag on the bed, looking over to Paul, who didn't fit on his bed.

Paul turned on the TV to a fuzzy baseball game that displayed on the screen.

"I'm going to shower." Paul grunted walking towards the bathroom.

I wonder what Jared and Dad are doing right now, if they had received the letters I wrote. I hope Charlie understands that I'm leaving to protect him. I don't know what exactly I'm going to do once I reach Florida, but I hope I'll finally heal. Renee is probably freaking out alongside Charlie at this point. I walked to the full length mirror that was hanging on the coat closet. My pale cheeks were flushed; my hair and clothes were a mess. Straightening my hair and outfit, I walked over to the bed laying back, staring at the ceiling.

The water turned off in the bathroom. Paul opened the bathroom door, to my surprise he was standing soaking wet, with the smallest white towel, wrapped closely around his hips. The white towel contrasted against his silk russet skin, showing his broad shoulders. I had seen him without a shirt outside of Jacob's house, but I wasn't taking the time to pay any attention to him. Paul's wonderfully sculpted abs moved with every breath he took. I gasped turning my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Paul, why don't you have clothes on?" I turned to look at Paul.

He grinned at my embarrassment of the situation. "It kind of defeats the purpose, if you wear them in the shower."

Paul's taunting smile, unnerved me. "Why didn't you take clothes with you, or put on the ones you went in with?"

"I didn't pack any clothes for our trip; I didn't exactly plan on going away with you. I ran in those clothes to your house, sweat in them riding in the back of your truck, and then I fought a couple guys in them, so I didn't really want to put them on after my shower." Paul walked over to his bed sitting on the edge.

I grabbed my bag opening it inside was my sweats, and large shirt. I went to the bathroom to change clothes, and get ready for bed. I walked back into the room; luckily Paul had at least put on his boxers, but it still didn't hide his amazing physic.

"I was thinking that we could go to the store across the street to grab some clothes for me, since it bothers you to see me without a shirt." I glanced at the clock it was only eight thirty.

"I'll stay here, you go on ahead." Paul stood towering over me.

"No, I'm not leaving you here, you are coming with me."

"Well you can go in the morning, because I'm not leaving." I placed a hand on my hip. Paul was giving a menacing stare, to which I ignored. I walked over to the side of the bed slowly pulling the covers back, taunting him with my strong will. Paul was lightly shaking, as he stood with his mouth gaping.

"I'll carry you, so I suggest you get into something you don't mind being seen in public." I gaffed at Paul. His vibrating was more abundant, as I didn't move from the comfortable confines of the bed.

"Paul, you will not carry me." I stated forcefully. Paul moved closer, as I latched onto anything that would hold me on the bed. I had a death grip on the headboard, as Paul glided towards my small frame. He easily wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me off the bed. Knowing I didn't have a chance anymore I did the one thing I could, I screamed, and much to my surprise Paul dropped me.

"What! What did I do, are you hurt? What happened?" Paul's voice full of concern echoed through the room. I jumped onto the other side of the bed, holding back my laughter. I win! I silently celebrated in my head while Paul looked over my body trying to detect any harm he might have placed on me. Paul's concerned face played different emotions stress, relief, anger, then to the one I wasn't expecting mischievous.

"Nicely played, but I think you forget who you are dealing with." Paul said amused, as he lunged over the bed. I ran around the bed flying past his eager arms. I heard him hit the ground, and I was closing fast on the bathroom, my safe haven. I was closing generously, but tripped over my own foot. I have learned with my past experiences, that even though I fall a lot I could fall somewhat gracefully. I pushed my arms into my chest rolling my body, so I wouldn't hit the ground with my face. The fall seemed to be going in slow motion, as I watched Paul hot on my trial, not noticing me falling. Paul didn't have a chance to do anything but fall on me, or trample me. I prayed for trample, but I watched slowly as his muscles flexed diving towards my falling frame. His large biceps tightened as his hands planted on either side of my shoulders. Paul wrapped his right arm around me flipping me on top of him so I wasn't squashed by the impact of our bodies. I didn't have control of my body yet as my head smacked his bare chest. I felt trembling beneath me; I moved my head placing my chin on his chest; Paul was laughing.

"I win, you are coming with me." Paul gloated. I giggled at his boy like features when he smiled. His normally hard face was smooth and beautiful. This was a side of Paul I hadn't seen before; he was calm in this moment, happy. He moved his hand from my waist toward my upper back, as his eyes locked with mine, his face became serious, like he was debating. He moved his hand stroking the side of my cheek, moving the fallen hair behind my ear. I hadn't notice the fire taking residence on my cheeks, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from his, as he moved his face towards mine. I shot up unknowingly from him standing above him extending a hand, to help him up.

"Ok, I'll go but I don't want to be out too late, we have lots of driving to do tomorrow." Paul gave me a look before responding "Ok, mom."

The large department store was in a plaza with other stores, and a couple bars. We walked into the department store; I was already overwhelmed by the selection of clothing. Paul gave me a questioning look before heading off towards his department of clothing.

"I'm going to look around." I started to walk in the opposite direction, but Paul grabbed my hand pulling me towards him.

"Don't go too far, ok?" His once hard eyes were softly pleading. I nodded, looking down at our intertwined hands. Paul followed my gaze smiling, before reluctantly releasing my hand.

I walked away missing the warmth of his touch. I couldn't gather my thoughts; was I missing his warmth or someone else's. I did miss Jared's friendly touch, but I pushed away any thoughts of La Push. I couldn't believe that less than two weeks ago, Paul and I couldn't stand to be in a room with each other. Now we are sharing a hotel room, and driving to Florida together. I kept walking mindlessly through the store, not realizing where I was until Paul was standing in front of me.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Paul's impish grin was plastered on his face, as his naughty eyes trailed my small frame. I slowly looked around noticing I was in the lingerie isle. My face flushed, as Paul chuckled darkly at my humiliation.

"No" I squeaked. Paul placed an arm around my shoulder, guiding us on our way to the register. Paul removed his arm to pile his clothes on the counter, smiling down at my still redden cheeks.

"Did you find everything ok?" A beautiful brunette with amazing blue eyes smiled at Paul.

"Yep" Paul said looking at the odds and ends at the counter. Her eyes flickered to me scrutinizing, probably thinking he was too good for me. I felt a little twinge of jealously as she looked over to Paul. Paul caught her staring at him, so he smiled.

"I'll be outside." I didn't bother to wait for Paul's reaction, which would probably be 'no wait for me'.

I walked outside wrapping my arms around myself, it was incredibly cold. I looked back in the store watching Paul, and her animatedly talking. I walked out of the sight of the store towards a bar, and grill it had a bench outside the door. I sat on the bench waiting anxiously for Paul to finish flirting. I don't know why I'm the least bit jealous, he is just being nice.

Paul came out a few minutes later, carrying a bunch of bags. We walked in silence towards truck, then to our room.

"Is everything ok?" Paul asked sitting down the bags, opening them up pulling out clothing to take to the bathroom and change.

"Yea, I'm um…tired." I walked into the bathroom changing into my clothes, putting away all my stuff in my bags so I didn't have to pack anything but brush my teeth. I had already put on my traveling clothes, so I curled up under the covers.

"Bella, are you leaving because of us?" Paul sat on the end of my bed, as I sat leaning against the headboard.

"No, not completely, but it helps." I didn't want to talk to Paul about the crazy Vampire after me. Paul would think I was crazy for sure.

"Then why are you leaving?" I turned my head, not making eye contact hoping he wouldn't push it.

He sighed heavily "Fine, just ignore my question." Paul walked into the bathroom slamming the door. I heard mumbling before the door opened again.

Paul had calmed and sat on his bed "You know, this secret that you are keeping from me, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, we have that same situation. This secret that you're keeping, you can't tell anyone, and it's consuming you with the weight it has on you." I looked at Paul's apprehension as he finished his speech.

"Sometimes secrets aren't yours to tell." I said quietly. Paul gave me a uneasy smile, before he turned off the light, sleep overtaking us both.

I felt someone rubbing my arm slightly, as I heard a husky whisper. "Bella, wake up."

I opened my eyes, seeing it was still dark outside. "It's still dark out" I mumbled as I turned over in the bed. I heard a chuckle "I know, but the more we are on the road, the faster you'll make it to Florida, is that all of your stuff by the door?"

I groaned I knew he was right, but I didn't want to get out of bed, it felt so comfortable. "Yea, that's all of it, except my toothbrush is in the bathroom." I felt Paul's big hot hands push underneath my waist picking me up bridal style. The door opened in the motel, and a freezing gust of wind, made my body convulse.

Paul tightened his grip "I know it's cold, you'll be in the truck in a second. I've already packed it except for your stuff, and it's running so it should be warm." I nodded incoherently. Paul opened the door slowly placing me in the truck, closing it carefully. I heard Paul throwing stuff in the bed of the truck before opening the door, placing a blanket over me. He got in the truck folding out the map, and placing a pillow against the side of his body so I could lie in the seat with my head on the pillow. The truck jerked moving in a direction out of the parking lot.

Warmth from the sun gently caressing my face woke me. A hot hand brushed my cheek, stroking my hair, blocking the sun from reaching my eyes. It took me a while to remember, I was with Paul, and he was driving. I moved my head slowly, stretching the rest of my body.

"You awake?" I opened my eyes watching Paul take quick glances down at me then to the road.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep?" Paul's brilliant smile erupted.

"Only for three hours, but you talk a lot in your sleep, so I was entertained." I blushed; at least it wasn't a nightmare. I hope that I didn't say anything too terrible in my sleep.

"Do I want to know what I said?" I winced. Paul just snickered to himself.

"You named a lot of my friends, including myself. You really do love all of us, huh?" I was mortified, why did I have to talk in my sleep. I sat up from his lap, looking out the window. I caught a brief glimpse of myself in the rear view mirror, horrified with the reflection. I quickly straightened my hair, smoothing it back into a loose ponytail.

"So where are we?" I looked out at the plain fields.

"The long stretch of Montana" Paul sighed. "So, I've been thinking. We should stop for breakfast, and you should call home." I debated, if I called home Charlie would convince me to go back, and if I didn't he would be worried sick. I decide to be strong and just call him, praying he wouldn't try to get me to come home.

"Ok." I breathed. Paul pulled off at the next exit, into a small town called Clinton. We moved the truck into a space at a restaurant, with a gas station beside it in the same parking lot. Paul and I got out of the truck, walking towards the pay phones outside the gas station. I deposited the money, listening to the sharp rings of the phone.

"Hello" a rough strangled voice said into the phone.

"Hi dad" I sighed, already feeling the tears entering my eyes.

"Oh my…Bella…? Where are you? Are you ok?" Dad was rushing his questions out pleadingly almost in tears.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm in Montana; I just stopped for food and to call."

"Bella do you know how worried we've been, you're lucky I haven't been able to get a hold of Renee yet, she'd be hysterical!" I knew she would be, but did he just say he hasn't got a hold of her. I gave a questioning look to Paul who was staring at me intently.

"You said 'we', Dad who is with you?" Charlie laughed lightly.

"The better question is who isn't with me; it seems the whole male population of La Push has been camped out in our living room." I heard movement in the background. Paul's eyes were wide, and his eyebrows rose with shock. I'm sure my face was mimicking his. I heard the phone moved around.

"Bella…Bella…" Jared's worried voice echoed through the phone.

"Jared, I'm ok."I heard his sobbing from the other end of the phone.

"Jared, it's…" I was cut off by his anger.

"BELLA, How could you leave, you promised!! Come back home now! This is dangerous and stupid!" I could almost visibly see him shaking with anger. Paul was starting to vibrate next to me clenching his fists. I placed a hand on his chest, to calm him. I heard the phone moving again.

"Bells, come back please…everything will be fine." I heard Jake fighting with someone "No I need to talk…Come on…"

"Bella, come back to me, I need you…please I'm so sorry. We can explain everything!" Quil whined into the phone.

Paul next to me quit shaking "We can tell her?" I was extremely confused, how did he hear what was being said? Quil wasn't talking too loud.

"PAUL? THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN?" Quil roared I heard crashing, and switching of the phone.

"Sorry about that… umm… Quil had to step out for a minute. He was caught off guard, but Bella, has Paul been with you this entire time?" Embry's calm soothing voice echoed through the phone.

"Yes, he wouldn't leave." I gave Paul a quick smile.

"Bella, please I miss you. I'm sorry, but you don't understand it's been hell, without you." I listened to Embry's brief bye before the phone was handed to someone else.

"Bella put Paul on the phone." Sam stated, with anger, but his voice was smooth like he was physically trying to calm himself.

_**Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I hope you like this chapter! Please review!!! Also so everyone knows… no one has imprinted…yet… haha… you will learn soon enough… sorry for the delay..!**_


	27. Going home

_**I own nothing Twilight!**_

**PPOV starting at the phone conversation…**

Bella, she is truly everything the guys thought about her. She is unbelievably gorgeous, and she doesn't even know. I've never met a girl who wasn't shallow, or easy. She was the first to stand up to me, and I liked it. When she told me she wasn't going to the store, I was angry that this little girl would tell me no. When I watched her tiny arms holding for dear life on the bed I wanted to ravish her there. When I picked her up from the bed, she screamed. That devious girl, used all her abilities against me, and scared me half to death. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy that I fell on her. I was worried for her frail little body was going to become crushed underneath mine, then when she landed on my chest…..

I thought for once everything was right in the world. Bella was everything I wanted, but couldn't have. Her sinuous brown eyes beamed, as she giggled against my chest. It was the first time I saw life in her eyes. I wished more than anything that I had imprinted in that moment. She doesn't understand what she means to the pack, I'm driving her across the country, and I wouldn't do that for anyone.

We were walking towards the pay phones, while I was resisting the urge to hold her dainty soft hand. The way she innocently moved across the parking lot, it was no wonder bad things happen to her. She was very attentive to so many things, but so unobservant to the guys in the parking lot dissecting every movement her body made. I moved closer to her glaring at every man looking at her. We reached the phones, and Bella deposited the money inside.

"Hello" a rough strangled voice said into the phone. I could hear people moving around, probably towards the phone. I thought that just Charlie and Bella lived there.

"Hi dad" Bella sighed, as tears started appear in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her, hold her. I wanted to take the distress she was feeling away. I sound so sappy, what's happening to me?

"Oh my…Bella…? Where are you? Are you ok?" Charlie sounded like he hasn't slept the twenty four hours we'd been gone. I could hear more movement, but maybe I was just imagining.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm in Montana; I just stopped for food and to call." Bella played with a strand of her hair twisting it between her fingers. The wind blew and her luscious scent hit me. I placed my hand on the wall of the building refraining it from touching her smooth skin.

"Bella do you know how worried we've been, you're lucky I haven't been able to get a hold of Renee yet, she'd be hysterical!" Bella looked at me, while I was trying to not soothe her in any way. It was getting harder to pay attention to the conversation.

"You said 'we', Dad who is with you?" Charlie laughed lightly. This can't be good…

"The better question is who isn't with me; it seems the whole male population of La Push has been camped out in our living room." Wait! What? The whole pack, crap I can't believe they would camp out waiting for us. I haven't phased, so I'm sure they don't know where I am. I'm so screwed with Sam! Bella couldn't hear with her senses Jared ask for the phone from Charlie.

"Bella…Bella…" Jared's worried voice echoed through the phone.

"Jared, I'm ok."I heard his sobbing from the other end of the phone. Jared isn't one to cry, because he's always trying to make people laugh. Jared must really love her. I shook my head; this little girl has the whole pack wrapped around her delicate finger.

"Jared, it's…" She began.

"BELLA, How could you leave, you promised!! Come back home now! This is dangerous and stupid!"

How dare he yell at her! What right does he have! I would drive back right now to fight him, for yelling at her! I tightened my fists, shaking. Bella placed a hand on my chest. Jake was angry with Jared as well. He grabbed the phone from Jared ending his rant.

"Bells, come back please…everything will be fine." I heard Jake fighting with Quil "No I need to talk...Come on…"

"Bella, come back to me, I need you…please I'm so sorry. We can explain everything!" Quil whined into the phone.

I quit shaking shocked, "We can tell her?"

"PAUL? THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN?" Quil roared. I could hear Quil being told to calm down, by Sam. I assumed the crashing I heard was the front door being pushed open from Quil not being able to contain his anger any longer.

"Sorry about that… umm… Quil had to step out for a minute. He was caught off guard, but Bella, has Paul been with you this entire time?" Embry's statement confirmed everything, Quil had phased. I laughed, and they say I have a short temper.

Quil and I are a lot alike with girls, so I'm sure he's expecting the worse with me.

"Yes, he wouldn't leave." Bella gave me a quick smile, which made my heart soar. The slightest attention I get from her makes me whole.

"Bella, please I miss you. I'm sorry, but you don't understand it's been hell, without you." I listened to Embry's brief bye before the phone was handed to the one person I didn't want to talk to right now.

"Bella put Paul on the phone." Sam stated, with anger.

"I don't think that he wants to talk to you." I flinched. I love when she stands up to me, but you can't do that to the alpha! She truly isn't afraid of anyone, but as Jared said she used to run with vampires. I wish I could've seen the look on the guys faces with her response.

"Bella it's imperative that I speak to him, now."

Bella handed over the phone over slowly, mouthing 'sorry'.

I took a couple deep breaths. I thought if I sounded cheerful then Sam would be more upset with me. I wanted to sound confident, like Bella. I sighed; I'm so lost in her already. I'm sure the guys are going to hate me, when I do phase and they see how much I've fallen for her, in such a short time.

"Hey…Sam…have you been looking for me?" Great! I sounded like a child backed into a corner.

"Looking for you? Have we been looking for you? YOU DISAPPEARED ON US AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Sam yelled. I could hear Jake telling Sam to calm down. Sam growled back at him, crap he's really pissed.

I cringed away from the phone "Ye…Yea"

"I expected you to say sorry, not follow her across the country! What were you thinking?"

I peeked at Bella. She was leaning close to me trying to listen in. Her warm breath brushed my face, and her freesia scent evaded my senses. She looked into my eyes with such intensity. I heard her heart pounding as she blushed. Bella looked down at the ground, growing embarrassed, and backing away from me. I smiled, glad that I had that effect on her body.

"Paul! Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, Sam what were you saying?" Bella giggled covering her mouth to mute the sound from escaping.

"I was SAYING why didn't you try to contact us? We thought you were killed by one of them!"

I was tired of talking about this over the phone, but Bella sweetly deposited more money just in case I wanted to stay on longer.

"Sam, we can talk about this in person. Is it true though, we can tell Bella the secret?" I was trying not to sound so excited over the phone, but the enthusiasm slipped out.

Sam let out a long deep sigh "You should've seen the desperation and panic on all of the packs face when you didn't come back and Jared got a letter about Bella. I thought they were going to kill me for not breaking the treaty, but as Jacob pointed out he already did unknowingly." I could just see the glare that Jake was receiving from Sam right now.

"Most of the guys were too upset to eat, so that should explain how stressed they were with the situation. Paul, you will not tell Bella about anything until we are altogether. When should we expect your arrival?"

I felt the anger rising "Why can't I tell her myself? I think she should hear it from me." I heard the guys in the background yelling at me. Sam grunted into the phone.

"Did you imprint?"

"Why should that matter?"

"Paul, answer the question."

"No" The entire room sighed.

"The reason you can't tell her is because the others feel like they should have their part in the sharing of information. Now, when will you be here?" Bella pulled on my shirt. I looked down at her and she pointed at the restaurant, as my stomach growled. Bella giggled 'are you hungry' she asked sarcastically.

I heard a number of growls erupting from the phone. Sam wasn't the speaker any longer.

"Paul, you listen, and good. I don't know what you've done to Bella, but I expect you to come back now!" Jake growled at the end of his statement. I could see how Bella giggling could come off wrong to a room of guys, especially seeing how I am very experienced with women.

"I haven't done anything but make her happy, right Bella?" Bella looked up with those chocolate eyes that make my heart melt.

"Except for chasing me in the hotel room" I raised my eyebrows in shock, ok this could sound really bad…

"HOTEL??!?! YOU DID WHAT? PAUL, THERE HAD BETTER BE A GOOD EXPLAINATION!!" Jake transferred the phone back to Sam.

"I don't think that we can handle anymore phone conversations. I'll just expect to see you this time tomorrow." The dial tone sounded.

I hung up the phone, following Bella to get food.

Bella and I swapped off driving. The drive didn't seem too long because we were together. Sam wanted us to be together when we told her, so I was driving straight for Sam's house.

"Hey you just passed my houses exit." Bella pointed off to the side of the road.

"We are going to Sam and Emily's." Bella's eyes grew wide; I could see the anger building.

"Why are we going there, and who is Emily?"

"Well that's where everyone is meeting us, and Emily is Sam's fiancée."

Bella fidget in the seat, nervously. "I don't like Sam."

"Will you stop that?" I looked over at Bella

"Stop what?" Bella's face contorted with confusion.

"I don't know you are making me more nervous, than I already am. Sam isn't to blame; once we talk it will all be fine." Bella looked out the window, ignoring me once again. I drove down the narrow dirt road, towards the once gray tiny house. Beside the battered blue door was the window with its flower box below with the assortment of colors. Emily took good care of her flowers. I was always happy to see this tiny house, because it was usually the only good homemade food that I received besides the Clearwater's.

I opened the truck door inhaling "Emily's cooking."

Bella's eyebrows scrunched up. "How do you know?"

"You'll learn soon enough." I smiled placing an arm around her waist. Bella stared ahead at Sam walking towards us.

Sam looked very perturbed and angry "Bella go inside the house and introduce yourself to Emily."

Bella huffed about to argue, but I held up a hand. "Please, for me?" She walked up the stairs towards the front door. Bella looked back at me knocking lightly on the door. I forgot to tell Bella about Emily's face, but I think she will be ok. The front door opened, and I could hear Emily's friendly voice.

"Hello, you must be the famous Bella Swan."

"Yes, and you are Emily."

"Yeah, would you like to come in and have some muffins? I just pulled them out of the oven." Sam and I were both looking at our women conversing. I frowned; Bella isn't mine even though I'd fight my pack brothers for her. I don't know how I'm going to handle them hugging her. She is so perfect, and little.

"Paul, we need to talk." Sam turned his head slowly, walking over placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stopped his walking "What is it?" shrugging off Sam's arm.

"We caught a scent of the red haired leech about an hour ago, along with another scent; Jared went after her by himself, and he's… well hurt." I started to quiver with fury.

"He's going to be ok, right?" Sam nodded. "What the hell was he thinking!?"

"Jared was thinking that if he killed the bloodsucker, then Bella would be safe, so he wouldn't wait for us."

"I would do the same." I muttered to myself, but Sam heard. "How bad is he?"

"The leech smashed into his left side, shattering it to pieces. We set everything so he will be fine, but he's still unconscious." Sam glanced back up towards house.

"The guys are at the Black's inside their house, with Jared. I told them they were not allowed to come out until I could explain everything to you." Sam took his eyes off of his house when I nodded, walking back towards the house. I let myself in without knocking.

"Bella, it's time for you to learn our secret." Emily's eye sparkled, I'm sure that meant she had fallen for Bella's loveable charm. I'm sure Emily would love someone to talk to other than Kim. Kim is so involved with Jared, and I'm sure from what I've heard Bella is a great cook. Emily and Bella will get along great.

"Ok, where are we going?" Bella grabbed a muffin, handing it to me. I swallowed it whole.

"Jacob's house, that's where everyone is at," Bella nodded, hopping into her truck. I got in the driver's side, starting the truck.

"Why is everyone there? I thought they were supposed to be at Sam's." Bella was looking for any indication that something was wrong.

"Well plans, changed." Bella still wasn't buying my story. I ignored her side glances.

"Why?"

"You will find out soon, I'm not allowed to say anything." I grabbed her hand giving it a tight squeeze, and a reassuring smile when we pulled up into the Black's driveway.

_**I'm so sorry, it's taken me forever to update!! I'm going to post another chapter on Wed. if I get some reviews!!! Thanks for all of your support!!!**_


	28. The secret

I was very nervous to see the guys again. The last time I saw most of them, they'd told me we couldn't be friends anymore. I really didn't want to come back to Forks, placing Charlie in more danger than he was already in. I hated to put Charlie in any form of distress. I loved him. Paul told me whatever I was running from his pack of friends could take care of it. I wanted to know why they had ignored me for so long, and the enticing knowledge I would learn helped my decision in returning to Forks. I didn't want a repeat from the other night, when I told Paul no.

Paul hadn't been acting himself since the conversation he had with Sam. I can't wait to see the guys; I'm ready to have my friends back.

Paul helped me out of the truck, about to say something when the front door flew open.

"Bells, I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're here! Don't ever leave me again." Jake picked me up cutting off my air supply, swinging me around in a circle. I felt someone prying me out of the arms of Jake. I turned around seeing Paul grabbing me, shaking lightly. I placed a hand on his chest, smiling.

Quil came behind me sweeping me off my feet, placing a hot kiss on my cheek. "Hey there beautiful, I missed you." I blushed at the attention I was receiving. I heard someone clear their throat, I glanced up at Embry. I jumped out of Quil's embrace running towards Embry who easily picked me up.

"I missed you." He whispered, as the adorable blush rose on his cheeks. I gave him a tight hug, as he held me against his hot body. Embry placed a sweet kiss on the top of my head. "I'm so glad I don't have to be without you any longer."

I was finally happy. Everyone was here and my friend. I don't understand why they avoided me, and then broke my already shattered heart. I was about to start my tantrum when, Embry's smile faltered as he tensed, holding me tighter.

I turned looking at Paul, whose body was vibrating. I let go of Embry moving towards Paul. Jake stepped in front of me. "Bella, it's not safe."

Paul moved closer to Jake "I would never hurt her!"

"Paul, I know you wouldn't hurt me." All of the guys gave me strange looks as I moved towards Paul, wrapping my arms around his torso. He calmed almost immediately against my touch.

"Wow." Quil said.

"I know, nothing calms Paul but food." Jake added.

I leaned back smiling at Paul. I looked around at all the guys I'd missed so much, but one was missing.

"Where is Jared?" Everyone avoided me, having conversations with their eyes. I started to panic. I moved away from Paul's embrace, throwing my hands in the air.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Jacob moved towards me.

"Shhh, it will be alright. We need to explain everything first." Jake pushed my head into his chest stroking my hair against my head.

"Bella do you remember the legends that Jake told you at First Beach?" Sam asked. I hadn't noticed his arrival, until now. I went over everything that Jake had talked about. I was grateful that Jake was holding me together at the moment because most of the stories helped me figure out what _he _was. I nodded at Sam.

"Bella, can you tell me about the legends?"

I repeated the entire story until it came to a part where I couldn't remember anymore.

"…Cold one's have a treaty with their enemy." All of the guys had kept a blank face throughout the story. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to remember. The answer was lodged in my throat, choking me. I swallowed several times before I was able to spit out the word I was stuck on "Werewolves" I panted.

A huge toothy grin spread across Jacob's gorgeous russet face "That didn't take long, did it guys."

"Bella, how do you feel about this?" Sam scanned my face looking for any detection of fear.

"About what, that you morph into a wolf? I have no problems with it." I'm confused does he want me to be upset?

"You should know, hanging with wolves does have its risk." Sam didn't make eye contact with anyone of us. I felt the tension in the air, but Quil is good about awkward situations.

I was picked up by a delighted Quil "I'm so happy you know! This is going to make my life so much easier!" I heard a growl behind me, stopping Quil in his happy dance around the pack.

"Paul, what's your problem?" Sam whispered.

"I don't like everyone touching her."

"We'll discuss this later." Sam looked up seeing me listening on their conversation so I changed the subject, but not before Sam gave Paul a glare.

"So…why are you wolves, and why didn't you trust me?" I asked innocently, masking the anger, and feeling the hurt from the abandonment.

"We are protectors, and we protect people from our one enemy." Embry dully stated. He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"We exist, Bella, because they do." Paul said. I slowly pried my eyes off of Embry, watching Paul's hard exterior melt away. I blankly glanced over every face in the crowd. I let the words sink in, before they really hit me. The blood drained from my face, and the numbness entered my once happy heart. Jake saw the look on my face, knowing I understood.

He slightly nodded. "Laurent" I gasped. Quil hadn't let go of me, and I was grateful. My legs gave out and he was holding me completely up by himself.

"Bella, baby what's wrong, you are shaking." Quil asked. I couldn't find my words.

"Who's Laurent?" Sam asked.

"Wasn't that you…there at the meadow?" Sam's eye brows rose in astonishment, and alarm.

"The black haired leech was that a friend of yours he looked like he was going to…" A loud growl emitted from everyone in the circle, stopping Sam mid sentence.

"Is he…dead?" My weak voice inquired. Sam nodded.

"He wasn't a friend, but how did you kill him? He is strong, and his skin is like granite! You all could've been killed!" Laughter broke out among the crowd. I scowled at all of them. How could they be so stupid? I don't understand at all, how this is funny!

In between wheezing Jacob said "One bloodsucker isn't considered tough, it's what we are made for, give us some credit, Bells."

I let out a loud breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. "So you aren't mad, at us?" Embry asked. A twisted grin played on Embry's innocent features.

"No I'm thankful. I left because I thought he wouldn't go after Charlie if I wasn't around. Maybe if he found me away from Forks he would just be…well satisfied with me." The guys were mixed with emotion, half of them started to shake with anger while the other half were shocked.

It didn't take long before the shock wore off, "THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT?" Paul started to yell, shaking violently.

"PAUL CALM NOW!" Sam stated moving in front of him.

"I didn't want any harm to come to Charlie." I said with a weak voice.

Quil rocked me in his arms "Oh, baby if I had known that's why you left… I wish you had told us."

I moved back out of his arms "None of you were around, and how was I to know that you could protect me. I wish you would have trusted me! Do you know what it was like for me? I existed, that's it! If it wasn't for Jared, I don't know what I would've done! I probably would've jumped off of a cliff by now or something!" They all hung their heads in shame.

"Bella I want to personally apologize to you. I knew you had been involved with the _others_, and since _they_ were gone I wanted to protect you by not involving you with other mythical creatures. I had no idea that this was happening, or we would have told you sooner. I made a decision for you, and I shouldn't have. I would like to ask for everyone's forgiveness, but know that I was trying to keep you safe. You, Bella were my concern, not the treaty. I can't express to you how sorry I am, for the pain I unnecessarily put you through. I just wanted you to be safe…" My mouth was hanging open. I wasn't expecting a sorry. I was in utter shock. The others had the same expression as me, and I could feel Sam's discomfort with apologizing. Everyone was stealing side glances at each other, slowly closing their mouths, waiting for me to reply.

"I understand your intentions, but please involve me with decisions that affect me." Sam nodded. "I forgive all of you, but I need all of you in my life."

"Bells, I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't want to hurt you, but it wasn't safe for you to be around me. I didn't want to hurt you." Jake's pleading eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Bella, and I really messed up on my promise. I'll do anything I can to make it better, and to keep it." Quil whispered.

"Bella is there any questions you would like us to answer?" Embry asked.

"Umm…how do you turn into one?"

"Well it can happen if we get too mad, or if we want to phase, we do."

"Is that why you shake?" Everyone nodded in unison, as I looked around the group I then noticed they still hadn't told me about Jared.

"Where is Jared?" Quil tensed along with everyone else.

"I'm going to explain a couple things, wolves heal extraordinarily fast…" I didn't allow Sam to finish.

"Just tell me where is he!!! Is he ok? What happened? You laughed when I asked you about killing Laurent, and you didn't tell me that he hurt Jared!" I was shaking, as the heat rose up my spine.

"The leech smashed into his left side, shattering it to pieces. We set everything so he will be fine, but he's still not himself. He's awake but he is on a lot of medication." Sam said agitated I cut him off before.

"Bella, Laurent didn't hurt Jared, his mate the red haired leech did." Embry said as I froze, all anger pushed aside. My head started to spin, and my eyelids getting heavier. I felt the cold panic sweat break out across my body, as the nausea set in my stomach. "Victoria"

"Bella" Paul pushed past everyone taking me from Quil's arms.

Embry slowly pushed away the hair stuck to the side of my face "Who? Bella, do you know what she is after?"

"Me…" Embry gasped, pulling me from Paul "Bella this is really important how, do you know she is after you?"

"Ed…Edward killed James, Victoria's mate. She wants me. Mate for Mate, even though Edward doesn't feel the same." I unknowingly stroked the crescent shaped mark on my forearm. Embry picked me up holding my limp body against his.

"Bells, is that why you were hurt last spring?" Jake asked, trying to control his quivering.

"Yess…" I looked down at the permanently cool crescent.

Jacob struggled for his breath, swallowing noisily "Is that…?"

"Yes, but Edward sucked the venom out." Paul moved away from me at speed's I'd only seen the Cullen's be able to perform. Embry held bridal style, when my legs gave out completely.

"Bella, you are ok now, I promise. I've got you. I'm so sorry, I should've been there." Embry whispered to me as I felt his tears hit my frozen face.

"Bella, I vow nothing will happen to you again." Embry's serious eyes flashed through his long lashes. "I promise."

"Bella, we need to be able to protect you at all times. How do you feel spending more time in La Push so we can protect you better?" Sam's emotionless face blankly stared at me.

"I will spend more time here, but what if you get hurt because of me. What about Charlie?"

"Charlie will be fine; we will do extra patrols around your house." Sam said as Quil moved behind us checking up on Jared inside the house.

"Patrols," I turned my head, confused.

"We run along the border in our wolf forms, and with the Cullen's gone we can extend the runs to your house." Sam seemed relieved, and even though I hadn't liked him before I felt strongly pulled to him in some way. I turned my head, pushing the thoughts away, studying each face before remembering the person missing.

"Can I see Jared?" Embry set my feet back on the ground. He still let his hand linger on my back for any needed support.

"He woke about hour ago, and he's been asking for you." Quil said as he joined our group.

I hesitated at the door to Rachel's tiny room. The guys gave me reassuring smiles before they headed back to the kitchen.

"Bella, I know you are outside the door, just come in already." I smiled, stupid werewolf senses.

I opened the door, peering cautiously around the frame. Jared was waiting for me; his features soft and relieved. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. Fortunately someone covered him with a blanket, because I wouldn't have been able to withstand the damage done to him. The full sized bed was next to the wall, Jared moved wincing in pain. He scooted closer to the wall motioning me to sit next to him on the bed.

"Are you sure? I'm afraid I might hurt you or move in some way that might hurt you." Jared's wide smile flashed across his face.

"Bella, I'm on so much medication right now… I need to know you are really here." I smiled at his attempt of humor. I moved to the bed sitting down gently, Jared's good right arm moved around me pulling me tightly against his body. Jared kissed the top of my head. I felt the bed moving slightly, and then I heard the quiet sobs coming from Jared.

"Jared, don't cry please." I turned wiping away the tears flowing from his eyes.

"I was so worried. I didn't know what was happening…I went to see you, and Charlie was hysterical…I didn't know what to do. When I finished reading the letters I had so many emotions running through me I ran out of the house, and phased. The pack knew everything I did once I phased, and we were working together to find any trace of you. I ran across the scent, and thought I had to do this for you, which now I wish I had waited. We all hated Sam, and he…he hated himself more than the rest of us. I've never seen him so upset before." Jared leaned into me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I love you, and I know I wasn't going to be ok. You and Kim mean the world to me. Don't leave me again. I have kept my promise to you I'm still here."

I let out a long breath, which I didn't know I was holding. "I love you too, Jared. I'm sorry I just didn't think I was going to be able to leave if I told you before I left."

"I heard everything that was said outside. I wish I had known that was the reason you were leaving. I'm sorry. Let's not have any more secrets ok?"

"Agreed," I bobbed my head for further confirmation.

"Jared, why didn't you just tell me, and go against Sam?" I hoped that he trusted me. I don't understand why he didn't just tell me.

"Sam is the alpha, and head of the pack. What Sam says goes. Sam said none of us could tell you, and when Sam really means something we can't ignore it. It's like your whole body follows his orders even though your mind is fighting against it, we call it an injunction."

"Ok weird" I hadn't heard of anything like that. We sat in silence, while I was processing everything.

"Jared, Sam said wolves heal fast" Jared nodded "Well, do you know when you are healed enough to start school again?"

"A week or so, I'll probably be fully healed by then, but I think I need to spend some time with Kim, so I'll drag the pity out as long as I can." Jared's mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Jared, what did you mean by the pack knew everything once you phased?" He looked down at the blanket, moving his hand behind his neck rubbing nervously. He pursed his lips, saying nothing.

"Jared, you said no secrets remember." Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Fine…it's weird though…Well…when we are in…wolf form…we can hear each other's thoughts."

"That doesn't sound so weird to me. I mean you aren't the first person I've met who can read other people's thoughts."

"Who do you know that can read people's thoughts?" Jared scowled, already knowing the answer. I moved my arm surreptitiously around my abdomen.

"Just…Ed..Edward" Jared sighed.

"I thought that was just a part of the superstitious legends, but I guess anything's possible… huh?"

Jared closed his eyes, relaxing his whole body. I guess I need to let him sleep, so I can have him back at school sooner.

"I need to see Charlie, I'm sure he's really upset with me." Jared nodded.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"Jared asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." I gave one last wave before I headed down the hall.

I walked into the room, all eyes on me when I turned the corner. I guess they all heard the whole conversation, except for Billy, who hadn't notice my entrance yet.

"I need to see Charlie, so I need to be going." Billy wheeled his chair from the counter facing me, with a devilish grin.

"Bella warn me if you're going to leave again, Charlie cried on the phone for hours." Billy spoke with a smile. I think that was his nice way of telling me not to leave like that again.

"I think I can give you a heads up before I leave." I smiled playing along.

I pushed my way through the guys towards the door. "Can I come; I mean if that's ok with you." Paul was waiting anxiously for my answer.

I watched the other faces, lost in my awaiting answer. "I just want to be there to help explain to Charlie." I smiled. I did need help with a cover story, so I wouldn't get into too much trouble. Paul walked past me holding the door open.

"Can I come" Jake asked from the table. I nodded.

"Yeah, and me too?" Quil said sitting next to Jake earning an angry glare.

"Is there anyone else who wants to come see me get into trouble with Charlie?" To my astonishment everyone moved to make their way out the door.

Billy chuckled from his chair. "I'm good thanks; I've had enough of Charlie these past few days, but you kids have fun."

I gave Billy a hug before walking to my truck. Paul was the only person sitting in the truck when I opened the door.

"Everyone else is running, because it's faster than your truck."

"Oh, well…I'm sorry."I gave Paul a side smile, as I started the truck moving out of the driveway.

"Bella I hate that our time together was so short." Paul fidgeted in his seat.

"I do too, but it's not like I'll never see you again." Paul stared out the window.

"Promise, you won't forget me now that the rest of the pack is fighting for your attention?" He leisurely turned his head anticipating my answer.

"Paul, you are the first guy I've ever been alone with in a hotel room. A girl just doesn't forget something like that." Paul's eyes and mouth opened wide. I giggled at the expression Paul had on his face. I think…maybe I saw him blush.

"Good."

We pulled up into my driveway. Shadows moved from the woods, and I couldn't quite make out what they were. I parked the truck with the headlights still on; the shadows were in fact the guys walking out from the woods. I opened my truck door, immediately engulfed into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you know everything now." Jake whispered into my ear.

The front door opened and Charlie ran out of the house.

"Bella, oh Bella, I'm so glad you are here. Never scare me like that again!" Charlie guided me into the house. All the guys barely fit into our small living room. Charlie's relieved face flashed into anger.

"Now, I need answers." I looked around for any help. I opened my mouth, to begin my untruthful story…

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They helped me so much! I hope you love the next few chapters!!**_


	29. Little one

It was Wednesday, and I was running late to school this morning. Charlie had called the school this morning, telling them I'd been sick these past few days. Charlie bought my story of it being a misunderstanding that Paul needed my help in Montana. Paul was really good at taking the blame for something, I did. I felt really bad, but Paul said 'It's the best way to show my appreciation for your forgiveness.' I was so happy to have the guys back. I know I should be more upset that they didn't trust I could handle knowing what they were, but I was so happy I didn't care.

I ran as fast as I could towards my first period class. I opened the door taking my seat, looking at Jared's empty one. I can't believe that he won't be here for a week!

Jessica bounced in her seat behind me "Bella" I turned my head looking back at her.

"Where is Jared?" She pointed at his empty seat next to me.

"He's sick, but he should be back sometime next week." I hope that was the story we were going with.

"Did you hear about the new guy who started school today?" I shook my head.

"Hmm…well Lauren said he was cute, she saw him in the office this morning. I hope I have a class with him."

Mr. Wilson started his lesson, so I turned around. I started to ignore him altogether, when the front door opened. As soon as the door opened, I broke out into a cold sweat. My face flushed, I felt the raw pain erupt again. I felt my breathing hitch, and my heart rate pick up. I felt as if I was going to faint.

His chalky white skin was the same as _theirs_. He had the same dark shadows under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was lanky, tall with noticeable muscles, and shiny blonde hair. He handed his papers to Mr. Wilson, who in exchange handed his books to him.

"Class it seems we have a new student, Riley." Riley moved his distinct golden eyes over the classroom, until they locked with mine. His blank features changed when he saw me, smiling like he found his prey. I shivered at the thought. His eyes were golden, so he was vegetarian. It was as if Edward was looking right at me. Riley was a vampire.

"You can have a seat next to Bella; Jared is out sick for the next week." Mr. Wilson said.

Riley's slender smirk never left his face as he moved to sit in Jared's seat. It was like he knew that Jared was gone. I tensed unable to pull my eyes off of him. It was my only connection to _him_. What is Riley doing here? He couldn't have just moved here when the other vegetarians move away. What attracts all mythical creators to Forks, Washington?

Riley sat down next to me slowly. "Hello, Bella" His deep beautiful smooth voice sounded.

"Hi" I felt like I was going to faint. I was unbelievably sick, and I need to get away from this situation. He took a deep breath next to me, inhaling my scent. I twitched back away from his stunning body.

The rest of the class, I could feel his hard stare. I didn't want to look over and get lost into those dazzling golden eyes. The bell rang, and I jumped up from my seat, running towards the door.

Riley was directly behind me when I turned to check on the progress I'd made away from him. He reached out his hand, touching my arm. His ice cold finger made me jump. I wasn't used to the cold any longer. I dropped my books, tripping on them as they hit the ground. Riley reached out balancing me in place.

"Hmm… they warned me about your clumsiness." They… Who warned him… about what? I was so confused, and wanted nothing more than to be away from his mesmerizing gaze.

I pulled my arm away from him. "Who are you exactly? What are you doing here?"

His eyes diverted around, pulling us out of the middle of the hallway. "His description of you didn't do you justice."

I froze. Who did he mean? How does he know about me?

"I know what you are." I said barely above a whisper, but it didn't go unnoticed by him.

He smiled showing his beach white teeth "You smell intoxicating. I don't know how he resisted something so…delicious."

"I need to get to the next class. Please just leave me alone." I pulled away from him making my way towards my next class. Riley's freezing hand grabbed my wrist gently.

"I have every class with you little one, so I can't really do that." I was frightened by the pet name he used for me. I knew in a second I could be dead, but for some reason I was enticed by the closeness of us already.

We walked towards our next class together. Riley kept his sly grin on his face as we walked. I observed Riley as we walked, if anyone analyzed him they'd think he was some sort of model. The way he moved to me was deadly, I knew better than to associate with him, but couldn't resist.

We took our seats, in the back of the room. Classes passed by quickly, until it was finally lunch.

I grabbed food for myself, while Riley followed. I decided to sit at _their_ old table so I could finally interrogate him. The table was secluded even after _they_ left. I heard Riley chuckle behind me "You want me all to yourself, little one?" Riley's smooth smile made me shiver.

"Ok, so who sent you?" I demanded.

"The Cullen's wanted me to watch over you." He leaned back in his chair, placing his hands on the table.

"Why would th…"

"They knew that Laurent had come down here, and wanted to make sure you were ok. Edward wasn't too thrilled with the idea. I'm ok with it, aren't you little one?" Riley looked around the cafeteria, before his golden eyes locked back with mine.

How did he know about Laurent? That only happened four day ago? I didn't like Riley but I couldn't help but want to be closer. I wanted some form of hope that Edward cared about me.

"Looks like some of your friends are intrigued by us sitting here, little one." He said with a smile.

"Why do you call me 'little one'?" Riley's head snapped back at me.

"You are the one little human I've ever talked to since I was changed. I liked little one better though. Does it bother you?" I shook my head.

I looked around at my normal table. Every head was turned towards us, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I stood from the table throwing away my food. I walked out of the cafeteria towards my locker. I can't believe that the Cullen's would send someone to watch out for me. I thought that when they left, they denounced the right to spy in on my life. I felt sick from everything that I'd learned from Riley. I just couldn't help but think that he was hiding something from me. I turned the corner when I ran into something cold rock hard.

"Whoa, little one, you need to pay attention to where you are going. You are human after all, so you can easily get hurt." Riley was holding me against his chest. I was glad that I couldn't see his familiar eyes, so I wasn't lost in them.

"Can you just leave me alone? I need to get my thoughts straight." I backed away looking at the floor.

I walked to our next class with Riley following close behind me. I sat in my seat preparing for the next three and a half hours of my school day. I don't know how Jared or any of the other guys are going to handle knowing a vampire was sent to watch over me. I tried to ignore Riley's blatant staring. I stared out the window of my class, trying to get lost in the trees. The bell rang as we stood making our way down the hall to the next class. We both sat in our seats, but students hadn't filtered into the classroom.

"You know little one, you can't ignore me forever, to get your thoughts straight." Riley's cold breath hit my face. I sat straight in my chair, as the chills ran over my body. I didn't dare turn my head.

I heard his soft laughter "I know you are dying to ask other questions, and you'll have plenty of time to do so with the car ride home together."

My head snapped in his direction "No! We are not riding home together!" I hissed. Luckily no one was in the room yet.

I crossed my arms looking towards the clock in the room; this was my last and final class before I could be safely in La Push. Class passed slowly, and by the end I still hadn't decided if I should tell the guys about Riley. I'm sure Jared or someone would smell him before I had a chance to explain. The bell rang, but Riley wasn't beside me anymore. I sighed, good maybe he'd given up.

I walked out into the parking lot towards my usual parking spot. My truck wasn't anywhere in sight. I scanned the parking lot, without any luck.

"Hey, little one, do you need a ride?" A deep velvety voice sounded.

"What did you do with my truck?" Riley shrugged his shoulders.

"Jacob Black isn't the only one who knows how to fix trucks, little one." I blanched. How does he know about Jake? What did he do to my truck?

Riley was driving a red convertible sports car. Why did every vampire own a flashy sports car?

I turned on my heels taking my hike off of school property.

"How do you know about Jacob?" I stopped walking, turning to look at Riley. Riley shrugged his shoulders.

"I know all about you, little one. You won't get any more information out of me unless you get in the car." I debated, I did need to know more about him if I was going to La Push, but if I got in they'd all be mad at me. How did he know so much about me? _They_ didn't want to be in my life so why would they send some stranger to watch me. I don't understand because _he_ made it clear _he_ didn't want me.

I slowly tugged on the handle of the car settling into the front seat, putting my seatbelt on.

"What did you do to my truck?" I tried to give a threatening glare to Riley.

"I just moved it to your house, it still runs. I know how much you love that truck, little one."

Riley leaned over whispering in my ear, "I don't understand what Edward was thinking when he left you." I shrunk into the seat, chills running wild over my body and wrapping my arms around my chest.

The hot tears rolled down my cheeks "I'm begging you to leave me alone. I can't handle much more of this. I'm hardly making it, as it is." My sound broke off as a sob lodged in my throat restricted my voice. I had the pain evident in every part of my body. I began to shake with sobs that took over my body.

"Little one, don't cry." All conceit left his voice. His once forceful eyes diminished as he studied the excruciating expression.

"I didn't know he meant that much to you. He left months ago, and the mention of his name sends your body in a panic." Riley reached out his cold fingers wiping away my tears. I allowed him his small act of kindness. I looked outside of the car, realizing we were at my house.

"I need to go. I'm sorry." I opened the door, getting out.

"Little one, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Riley looked like he was debating to say more, but instead backed out of the driveway. I stood watching him speed down the road.

I heard something moving out of the wooded area by my house.

"Bella, how was sch…" Quil voice trailed off when he saw the expression I had on my face.

"Bella" Quil rushed up closer to me, but stopped sniffing angrily. Quil's body convulsed as he took a step back, calming himself before moving towards me again.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Quil pulled me into a tight hug scanning around the house.

"Oh…Quil…"I sobbed in his chest. His warmth sealed the wound momentarily.

"Bella, I need you to tell me. I smell it on you, but it's not _them."_ I took calming breaths, preparing myself for my speech.

"I just wanted him to go away. He wouldn't he..he…" I broke out into sobs again, but Quil picked me up placing me in the truck, rocking me in his lap. When I finally calmed down Quil headed inside the house to get paper for me to write a note for Charlie before making our way towards La Push. Quil handed me the paper and pen. 'Dad, at La Push, will be home late tonight. Don't wait up. Bella.'

"Bella, I need you to tell me everything. Can you do that for me?"

"His name is Riley, and the Cullen's sent him to watch over me. I guess they found out about Laurent, and want him here." I began giving him details about Riley, before we finally pulled into the driveway of Sam's house. Quil carried me bridal style while I continued to weep into his bare chest.

I heard kitchen chairs scraping against the floor as several people stood up.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"Paul voice boomed through the house.

"Bella, Are you ok?"Embry asked, calmly.

"Bells, What happened?" Jacob's husky voice sounded.

"Quil explain what happened." Sam whispered.

Quil explained everything about Riley. The shaking they were doing in unison was unnerving. Paul had to phase, a couple times before he completely calmed enough to hear the whole story.

"We need to discuss the situation at hand. Bella, you are the number one priority, and we will keep you safe." Sam looked around at everyone leading the discussion.

"Someone needs to act as spokes person for the pack, remind the leech, the treaty is still in place. Forks high school is common ground, so someone needs to take Bella to and from school until it leaves. Jared will be able to take his rightful place soon but until then I expect a rotation among us. I would like Jacob to start off, since he is Beta, then as follows Embry, and then finally Paul. Jake I would like you to have Quil go with you, just in case something happens, and we need to get Bella out of the situation. Paul and the rest of you I expect you to keep yourself in human form while in the presence of humans."

It was different to see all the guys sitting taking orders; this was so natural for them. All of the guys were focused, and determined to protect me. I didn't know what I should do, so I just held onto Quil fighting back sleep. The day's events kept playing through my mind. Did Alice want to still be friends? I thought I was just a pet to their family. I thought Edward, would have forgotten about me now. I hate that Riley was so vague. I didn't want to be around Riley, but I felt the connection he held to _them_. I wanted more than anything to have _them_ back in my life, and if Riley was that small piece of _them_ I'd take it. I was afraid how tight I might latch onto the shred of hope that they still cared about me.

The guys started talking about what they should do, and rehearsing what Jacob should say tomorrow. They figured, to keep from telling Charlie, my truck should be out of order. Jacob was going to keep it at his place so I would have to have a member of the pack with me at all times. Emily came into the room checking on me from time to time. She was so sweet, even the few minutes we spent together. I loved spending time with someone outside of the guys in my life.

Quil started to rock me, using a soft voice "Hey beautiful, I'm sorry that happened to you. I will go to school with you one morning though, who knows, I might even try to sit through some classes with you. I don't want that vamp to upset you anymore."  
I smiled moving my head into the crook of his neck, as he moved his scorching hands up and down my back. I felt so safe, here with all of the guys. I wanted nothing more than to stay in Quil's arms, relaxing with my friends. I didn't want to think about school, tomorrow, but I needed to get home to Charlie. I could hear Jake and Quil talking in undertones. I couldn't make out anything they were saying.

Quil carried me outside "I need to get you home. I'm going to take Jake's rabbit, because he has patrol tonight." I felt Quil transfer me onto the front seat of the car. He walked around driving towards my house.

I woke up when I was being placed in my bed. I opened my eyes adjusting to the darkness of my room.

"Shhh…Charlie was asleep." I tried to sit up in my bed, but Quil lightly pushed on my shoulder back on the bed. I looked over at the clock which read eleven fifty five. Charlie usually likes to be asleep by ten, if he has to be at work early. Quil climbed into the bed next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What are you doing? What if Charlie catches you?" I tried to move, but Quil's iron grip held me in place.

"I have wolf senses, and I have to be here in about seven hours anyways…" I rolled around in Quil's arms facing him. I could see him a little, because the moonlight was showing through the bedroom window.

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll spend the rest of my life making my promise up to you."

I felt my eye lids grow heavy allowing them to close once again. I sighed low and long before relaxing totally against his chest. Quil seemed completely comfortable with this, not the least bit bothered at our closeness, and that was comforting. I felt myself drift slowly, my tiredness finally taking effect on my body.

_**Please review and let me know what you think about this twist in the story!!!**_

.


	30. Chapter 30

Something has happened with the story… I don't know I had to re-download everything… new chapter is posted on ch32… SORRY


	31. Chapter 31

SORRY


	32. Protectors

**This chapter goes to…. ****mommyof3boys****… Because she always helps motivate me to update!!!!! Thanks for your support!!!**

I woke this morning before my alarm went off for school, sweaty, and my head lying on Quil's shoulder. Quil's arm was wrapped around me securely. I turned slightly and my body faced his side, I lifted my hand and let it trail over the soft burning skin of Quil's arm. Quil's eyes fluttered open.

"Hello, Beautiful" He stretched moving his arm to my hip pulling me closer to his body. "How did you sleep?"

"Good" I sat up in my bed looking around my room.

"Hey you don't have to be awake yet." Quil grabbed my arm pulling me back towards his chest. I felt so happy knowing the pack was in my life once again. My mind started to wonder back to the events last night. Riley, I tensed at his name, why is he at my school? Why would the Cullen's send him to watch me? Jake is coming over here, and Quil drove me home. I bet that Char…

I sat up abruptly. "Charlie"

Quil laughed lightly "He came to check on you at five this morning, and left for work." I sighed, well that's better than him walking in on me.

"How did he not see you?" Quil smiled brightly.

"I hid in the closet, when I heard him coming." I guess that was a good plus, having mythical creatures as your friends. I stood stretching every muscle, moving towards my closet picking out my clothes for the day. I grabbed my clothes making my way towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower, then make breakfast for us. You can use the shower when I'm done if you'd like."

Quil had a sleepy smile, "I could get used to this…" he mumbled as he rolled over in the bed.

The shower felt great on my body, as the warm water washed away the sweat from sleeping next to Quil all night. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo scrubbing my hair, and massaging my scalp. I finished up my shower, putting on my clothes for the day. I headed downstairs, when I heard the shower turn on. I started to make breakfast, laying out all the ingredients.

I started to throw things into the skillet when the knock at the front door made me stop for a second, to answer.

I opened the door. "Hey, Bells!" I was crushed into a hug, by Jacob.

"Jake-Can't-Breath!" Jake immediately set me down.

"Oh, sorry" The water cut off upstairs, and I motioned for Jake to come inside. Jacob shut the door, smiling, my smile. He was _My Jacob_ in this moment, not Sam's. The bathroom door opened, and Quil trotted down the stairs.

"Oh, uhh…hey Jake" Quil gave a small smile, before heading towards the breakfast that I started.

"Quil" Jacob said before stealing one last glance at me, following his friend towards the kitchen.

I walked in behind them grabbing plates, and placing food in front of them. They both didn't say much, but stole glances at each other in between bites. I placed my small amount of food on my plate, eating slowly in the silence.

Quil finished, closely followed by Jacob taking their dishes to the sink. I washed up the dishes, while they whispered, heatedly behind me. I couldn't take the awkwardness of the situation, so I intervened.

"Why do you both seem mad?" They both stopped talking, still hovering over the table, glaring. Quil moved back into his seat first, the Jake. Jacob took his eyes off of Quil, studying my face.

"Why did Quil stay here last night? Was he taking advantage of your vulnerability?" My mouth dropped. Did he think anything transpired between us?

"Quil, asked to stay. He was supposed to patrol my place, so he did." Jake snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Patrolling is to be done outside, not inside the bedroom. What happened?" Jake moved forward placing his elbow on the table sitting his chin in his hand.

"Jacob Black, you of all people…Nothing happened! I was scared, and Quil was being a good friend." Jake scoffed.

Jake's eyes flickered between Quil and me…

"Can I be a good friend?" Jake's sly smile spread across his face. I know I should be upset with him, but he was just looking out for me. I can't ever be mad at Jake. I walked over slapping his arm lightly, hurting myself more.

Quil cleared his throat. "We need to get to school a little early, so we can speak to Riley."

The ride to school was quiet. Quil and Jake's faces were hard, and meant business. We piled out of Jake's rabbit, standing by the front of the car. Everyone was focused on us; I tried to hide behind them but failed. Jake and Quil were relaxed on the hood of the rabbit. Mike, Eric, and Tyler were standing by their cars staring at them both.

Mike shouted towards me "Hey Bella!" Eric and Tyler cackled behind him. Jacob and Quil's heads snapped in Mike's direction. I heard loud growls rumble in their throats.

Jacob started to move towards Mike, whose smile quickly disappeared. Mike turned with his friends, moving towards the school. Quil started to snicker behind me "That guy will never learn, until we beat the crap out of him."

Jacob's grin widens "Next time, we have business to attend to..." Quil and Jake's laughter came to a sudden halt, as both of their heads snapped in the opposite direction.

"Well, well well…if it isn't Jacob Black." Riley's golden eyes were locked with Jacobs. They were staring each other down, but Quil's snarl ended the silence.

Riley cracked his neck towards Quil "Don't be upset you were not forgotten, dog. Quil I believe. I was so glad you were able to comfort Bella last night." Jacob and Quil started to shake aggressively. Jacob's raw emotions were playing across his face first was jealously, but faded to rage.

Riley turned to me, his features softening. "Hello again little one" Riley winked at me. I placed a hand on the back of Jacob, and Quil's arms, trying to prevent them from phasing.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?" Quil roared, making the people in the parking lot who hadn't noticed their conversation, stare at our already public scene. "Quil calm" Jacob murmured.

"Pay close attention, leech" Jacob inhumanly spat, never taking his eyes off Riley. "Don't go near our land and, don't even think about talking to Bella." Jacob's dark eyes narrowed into slits.

Riley made a single step near Jacob. I hadn't noticed Riley to be so tall, but Jacob still had a good three inches on him. Quil moved closer to Riley, growling ferociously, in warning.

"Don't take another step." Quil snarled.

Riley's relaxed appearance had diminished and was now replaced with a vicious prowler. Riley's once pure golden eyes were black with fury. I fretfully gazed roughly through the parking lot; more students were staring at the scene.

"I know all about your stupid treaty," Riley retorted. A loud hiss escaped through his clenched teeth.

"Then we have a perfectly clear understanding…" Jake clenched his hands into fists.

"Crystal Clear, Mongrel" Riley's eyes flickered to me when his face softened. "We are going to be late for our first class, little one."

Growls escaped both Jacob, and Quil. Their eyes were penetrating through his marble skin. Riley stared for another second at them both, and then turned around. Riley ignored the stares from the parking lot. He pushed through the crowds of people making his way to class.

"Bells please tell me that he just has first period with you." Jake slowly pried his eyes off of Riley. Quil rubbed my arm, comforting.

"He…he…well he has all classes with me. The teachers put him in Jared's seat until Jared is back." Quil and Jake cursed several times under their breath.

Jacob pulled me into a soft hug "I'm sorry, Bells. I wish there was something I could do." Jake pulled back, with tears lightly lining his eyes.

Quil stepped forward giving me a slight hug "We are going to be patrolling the school, so if you see a chocolate or russet colored wolf wave." Quil smiled, caressing the right side of my face, and pecked the side of my left cheek, releasing me.

"Bella, we will be back to pick you up." Jake drew me into him again, pecking me on the right side.

I gave a small wave walking towards my first class. I felt so bad leaving Jake and Quil; I knew they felt so helpless. I don't like how Riley was antagonizing them. They were just trying to protect me, and I hated to put them in this position. I ignored the gossip, and attention I was receiving walking down the hallway. I walked into my class, where Riley was grinning radiantly. I sat down without a word, staring out the window towards the woods. I cracked the window open a little in the room. I heard a loud howl off in the distance, followed by a few more pain filled howls.

Classes passed, exceptionally slow. Lunch finally arrived. I looked behind, Riley was nowhere in sight. I grabbed my food, taking my tray towards a table outside. I wanted to be as close to my guys as I could.

"They aren't very fond of me, are they?" Riley's freezing breath blew on the back of my neck making me jump. I sat down at the table, with my tray in hand.

"Why would they be fond of you? You tried to upset them any chance you got!" Riley leaned back in his chair, playing with the side of a textbook sitting on the edge of the table.

"I guess I can't blame them for responding like that," Riley shrugged. "You are very important to every wolf in the pack; you should've seen the chaos that went on when you ran away."

I glanced over "You were there, how did they not smell you?"

"I kept my distance, but I didn't have to be close to hear what they were saying." Riley examined me, his expression deep in thought.

"What?" I asked, abruptly feeling enormously uncomfortable.

"They said you were different than any other human, and I'm just trying to…figure you out." he said tenderly. His golden eyes locked with mine; I couldn't move or speak. His mesmerizing eyes locked me into trance.

I eventually snapped out of it, timidly looking away from him, not wanting to be dazzled like that again. "Don't waste your time."

"Little one, I have all the time in the world."

"Please go away…"

Riley moved his face in towards mine. I felt my breathing catch in my throat. I could feel his cold breath once again on my body. My cheeks flushed, and heart rate picked up I moved back away from him wanting as much distance, as I could get.

I heard him snicker. "You're embarrassed, little one."

He reached out stroking the side of my face, cooling my flushed cheeks. I was lost once again in his trance, pushing myself away from his touch. I heard a loud growl emit from somewhere close. Riley lowered his hand, scanning the forest line, till his eyes stopped. Two large figures emerged from the tress, walking towards us. My heart raced faster than it already was.

"Did you not hear what I said bloodsucker?" Quil balled his fists, flexing his biceps. I looked around outside, no students were out here. No audience is a good thing, when you are throwing out names of mythical creatures.

"Loud and clear…pup" Riley smiled showing his ultra white teeth. Quil took a massive step forward, but was cut short from making anymore. Jake threw an arm in his path, not taking his eyes off of Riley.

Jacob motioned me to move away from Riley. I started to stand, but an ice iron grip held me in place. A thunderous rumble echoed from the wolves.

"I will remove your hand, if you don't let go of her." Jacob grumbled. The bell rang dismissing us back to our classes.

"I'm sorry mutt… I don't want little one to be late for her class."

Quil stepped forward "This isn't over"

"Good, because I didn't want it to be" Riley turned walking back towards the door holding it open for me. I instead walked through another door past him, smiling at Jake, and Quil before walking through its entrance.

Biology passed quickly. We made our way to Home Economics, when we entered the class Mrs. Hightower wasn't present. The woman who stood before us was Mrs. Mason, the elderly substitute teacher.

"Class, we are doing a study hall period, because Mrs. Hightower didn't prepare a lesson for me." She explained the rules she wanted us to follow before taking her seat at the desk pulling a book out to read.

Riley, out of the corner of my eye was grinning wildly, waiting for me to acknowledge him. "Do you have any questions for me?" he questioned.

I turned my head slightly whispering "There are a few things I'd like to know," I admitted. Riley got up from his seat moving down the long classroom away from other students. The loveseat in the back of the classroom was far enough away, so we couldn't be heard.

"How are the Cullen's doing? Are they living with the Denali clan?"I didn't know where to begin, but I assumed these questions would stem others.

"They are doing very well." Riley glanced over at me, his golden eyes meeting mine. I diverted my eyes to anywhere else in the room. "I'm not allowed tell you anymore than that."

I debated my next question "Does Alice miss me?" Tears welled in my eyes, begging to be released.

"She misses you, but I wouldn't get your hopes up for their return." His words stung. I was the one who was too attached, they didn't need me. I needed them. I turned my head, letting tears fall. I knew Riley would know I was crying no matter how hard I tried to hide it from him.

"I'm sorry, little one,"

"It's not your fault, I was too attached." I whispered.

"You are still in love with him. Aren't you?"

My throat solidified as I swallowed, pain searing through my chest.

"I don't know how to stop." My arms wrapped my chest holding myself together.

"What about you? Why did you agree to come protect me? What's in it for you?"

Riley's face played out different emotions, before he collected himself.

"I wanted to know what was so special about a human, who befriended a whole coven of vampires." Riley moved on the couch facing me better.

"Well sorry to waste your time." I hoped he would leave, so the guys didn't have to risk their lives anymore than they had to.

"Little one, we've been over this. I've got nothing but time." Riley looked around the room. "My first thought was, you were just the typical high school girl. I couldn't have been more wrong with that thought." Riley was conflicted, he opened and shut his mouth several times. He was debating something, and searching for the right words to say. "Little one, you are unlike any human I have ever encountered."

Riley grabbed my hand gently holding it, rubbing small circles in my hand. I wanted to pull my hand away, but his golden eyes sucked me in.

"I'm sorry for the hurt they placed on you, little one." Riley's face twisted with pain. The bell rang dismissing us for the day. I nodded pulling my hand back from Riley. He looked like he wanted to say more, but I ignored him. I walked back to my desk, and grabbed my books off my desk walking towards the parking lot.

I spotted Jacob, and Quil sitting on the hood of the rabbit. I felt someone else watching me, I turned my head catching Riley's gaze. Riley moved closer to me, taking my hand. I panicked looking over at Jacob and Quil who started moving our way.

"See you tomorrow, little one" Riley whispered as his cold lips brushed against the back of my hand. Riley released my hand walking in the opposite direction of the guys. I wiped off the kiss from my hand.

"Bells lets go Jared wants to see you." Jacob slinked his arm around me, still in business mode.

When we were closer to Quil, he started to examine every inch of my body. "Did he do anything to you, besides kiss your hand?" Quil choked on the last half of his sentence. Their faces were scrunched with disgust. I shook my head, getting into the rabbit, and sitting in the front seat squashed between both boys.

"Jared isn't very happy is he?" I shrunk down in the seat. Quil and Jake exchanged a look without saying a word.

The short drive to Jake's house seemed like an eternity. Quil helped me out of the car, steadying me. We walked into their tiny kitchen before Jacob broke the silence.

"Dad is at a council meeting, and Jared is still in Rachel's room. Quil and I will be in the garage." Jacob and Quil exited quietly.

I walked down the hallway, where Rachel's door was slightly ajar. Jared was nervously waiting sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Hi, Jared you look better." Jared spun his head towards me.

"Yea, I still feel like crap though." He moved back on the bed grimacing a couple times.

"Bella, I don't know what to say… I…this is so complicated." Jared pulled at his hair, in disgust with his internal debate.

"Jared just, tell me straight I know I can handle it." Jared let out a long breath, avoiding my eyes.

"I think it would be best for you to transfer to La Push High." I wasn't expecting that… I wouldn't mind transferring for next year. I wouldn't really miss any of my friends at Forks other than Angela and well... now Riley.

"I would be happy to transfer for next year, but I don't understand why that was complicated."

"Bella I was meaning this year…" Jared nervously twirled his thumbs.

"I can't I've only got a month left of school!" Why would he ask something like that from me?

"I knew it was a stretch, I was just hoping that I could find a quick fix to this Riley problem." Jared spat.

"Jared, Riley isn't a threat." Jared grunted

"I'm not going to argue with you. Just be careful, for me?" I nodded.


	33. Mr Nice Guy

_**Since I faked all of you out with the last chapters… I decided to update again!! Please review!! Also if any of you have something you would like me to cover in this story don't be afraid to put it in a review!!! I'll take all of them into consideration.**_

I was ready for school, making breakfast for the next escort on the long list. I was pulling bread out of the toaster, when a light knock sounded. I walked towards the door straightening my clothes. I hurriedly opened the door.

"Hi…um Bella, How are you this morning?" Embry asked. He looked more nervous this morning, than usual.

"Hi Embry, would you like breakfast?" Embry's blush seeped into his cheeks.

"You cooked, for me?" I nodded, smiling.

"Wow, thanks" Embry brushed past me making his way to the kitchen, sitting down quietly. I walked in towards the counter, buttering the toast.

"Would you like any help?"

"Yeah, you could hand me some plates if you don't mind." I pointed towards the cabinet above the sink. Embry glided over to the plates, holding them out for me to place food on.

"Everyone's decided that this Riley guy is really something, but what do you think about him?" Embry was studying my face waiting, but I didn't know what to say. No one has asked what I thought about him. I haven't even asked myself. I just kind of went along with what the guys said, without thinking for myself.

"I don't know, I think that if the Cullen's sent him…then he should be alright. I sometimes get the feeling he's hiding something from me."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, because I'm not your father." Embry chuckled to himself. "I just want you to be careful. Just be aware of what you just said 'I get the feeling he's hiding something.' Usually your gut instinct isn't wrong." Embry moved the plate of food to the table. I moved over to the table, as Embry pulled my seat out for me. He sat across from me, smiling before taking a bite of his food.

"This is delicious, thank you." I watched as he ate his food politely. I took small bites, thinking about what Embry said.

Embry cleared his plate washing it and placing it back in the cupboard, coming to collect my finished plate. I ran to gather up my stuff before meeting Embry in his car.

"What are you going to do today?" I watched Embry carefully driving down the familiar road to school.

"I'm going to patrol your school, just in case you need my help."

We pulled into the parking lot. Embry got out of the car with me, grabbing my bag out of the car for me. Embry tensed lightly, turning around slowly.

"Hello, little one, I have not had the pleasure of meeting your friend." Embry walked forward, grabbing my hand gently. Embry gave a light squeeze smiling down at me.

"I'm Embry Call. I've heard a lot about you."

Riley's smile drooped. "You aren't as aggressive as your friends."

"I have no reason to be, yet." Embry's smile faded, to a tight narrow line. "When Bella walks through those doors" he pointed towards the school "she isn't protected by me, and I hate that…. I hope we have an understanding, that when she is in school, she's under your care. I expect her to be in perfect condition when I pick her up, today."

Riley glanced down at me, looking back at Embry. "I think I can manage that."

"Well then, I hope you both have fun at school." Embry laughed lightly, before turning to me.

I leaned up pecking him on the cheek. Embry gasped, audibly as the heat flooded his face. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll meet you right here, when school is out." I stated. I was proud that Embry was allowing me to make decisions for myself. He hasn't told me what to do, and told Riley what he expected of him, not commanding him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Embry kissed the top of my head.

I released him, stepping back receiving my bag from Embry. Embry and Riley stared at each other for a brief second before nodding. I started making my way towards the school, with Riley trailing. Riley opened the door for me to enter. I gave one last look behind me waving. Embry had his hands in his pockets; he took his hand out waving.

We walked into our first class, pushing past all the people standing. I sat down in Jared's seat, while Riley occupied mine.

"I like Embry, little one. He doesn't seem to want to control you, like the others…" Riley's conversation was cut short when Jessica walked towards us clearing her throat.

"Hi I'm Jessica!" Riley tried not to wince when her voice octave when higher at the end of her introduction. Jessica took a peek at me before focusing all her flirting skills towards Riley.

Riley simply nodded "Hello Jessica"

Jessica's smile spread across her whole face. "Umm…Do you want to go out sometime?"

I know my mouth just dropped with shock. How could she just ask Riley out like that? Why do I feel a little jealous by this? I didn't want to be too obvious so I looked around in the classroom. I let my eyes wonder through the classroom until they fell on Riley.

Riley's features were blank, but I'm sure he wasn't expecting that. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Jessica's face fell dramatically. She walked to the seat behind us glaring at me. Mr. Wilson walked in when the bell rang; students hurried to their seats. I watched Riley ripped out a blank sheet of paper from his binder, scribbling on it, and passing it towards me.

_**Are you jealous much?**_

I touched the perfect calligraphy written on the page. I sighed; I wish he hadn't noticed my facial expression. I was a little agitated by his faultless senses.

_**I'm not jealous. Why would you think something like that?**_

Riley was trying to hide his smile, writing much faster than I had.

_**Oh, little one. I definitely wasn't born yesterday, and I could tell you didn't like her talking to me.**_

I frowned at the letters on the page.

_**I don't care if she wants to talk to you. That is a decision made between the two of you. I'm not jeal…**_

The paper was snatched from underneath my hand, before I could finish. I looked up as Mr. Wilson was walking down our aisle.

"Ah, Miss. Swan is that something you would like to share with the entire class?" I gave him a confused look. I felt my heart spike, and my face grow hot. I hate being the center of attention. Mr. Wilson held out his hand for the note that Riley had, in his hand.

Riley's features held pure confusion "My notes?" Mr. Wilson raised an eyebrow before opening the letter for further investigation. He gave a long and heavy sigh before handing the note back to Riley. Mr. Wilson turned continuing his long lecture, until the shrill of the bell sounded. I walked promptly out of the class. I looked back at the classroom, making sure we were far enough away.

"How did you do that?" I asked Riley.

Riley sneered, moving closer to my ear "Vampire, little one."

Lunch finally came. Riley offered to get us both food; while I went outside hoping to have lunch, with someone from the woods.

"Eeemmmbbbrryyy" I dragged out his name in a whisper. I waited a little while, before I was about to try calling him again. Riley placed a tray of food down for the both of us, smirking at me.

"What?" I crossed my arms over my chest slightly offended by whatever was making him smile. Riley jerked his thumb behind us, towards Lauren and Jessica. Lauren and Jessica were talking energetically in high pitched voices to two russet colored, beautiful men.

I started to say never taking my eyes off the men "Is that…"

Both turned their heads at the same time, giving me begging eyes to save them. Embry and Paul were standing talking to both girls. They were just wearing the usual sweat pants, and nothing else.

I bounced over to where they were talking. "Hey…" I was crushed into a hug by Paul. Paul buried his head into my hair, sitting me lightly on the ground.

Paul moved his hands from my waist to my cheeks "Has he done anything to hurt you, just tell me and I'll…" Paul tensed moving me behind him, and looked over my shoulder standing straight.

Embry moved over pulling Paul further away from me, mouthing "Hey". Embry placed a hand over my shoulder, moving towards Riley. I heard a couple of high pitched "Humph" from behind me. I looked over Embry's arm. Jessica and Lauren weren't very happy that both guys were here to see me. They both stalked off inside the cafeteria, leaving no one here to witness the mortal enemies fighting.

"Well you must be the famous Paul…I believe you are the one that ran away with our precious little one, at the beginning of this week." Riley extended a courteous hand, with an evil grin.

Paul stiffened glancing down at his hand snorting with a laugh. "You can't be serious."

"Suit yourself." Riley shrugged and returned his hand back in his jeans pocket.

He turned his attention to Embry and smiled. "Hello Embry, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Embry nodded.

Paul stiffened even more moving so I couldn't be seen from behind him. I moved around so I could see, Riley moving forward to dispute Paul's actions. Paul moved back ripping me out of Embry's arms, in return earned a growl from both Embry and Riley. Paul wanted to provide a protective distance between Riley and myself. "You leave her alone, bloodsucker." Paul growled.

"Why don't you let her decide? She speaks to me of her own accord." Riley asked holding both hands up in front of him as if to surrender.

"Paul, calm down please." I said pushing out from behind him. "You can't do anything here." I gave him a pleading look, placing a hand on his chest.

"You are aware of the treaty," Paul said viciously, never taking his eyes off Riley.

Riley nodded, as his golden eyes were placed with scary black eyes. "Good, leech. I hear anymore about you referring Bella to as little one…I'll break off your limbs slowly, and burn them myself. I'll start with your throat, so I don't have to listen to your screams." I gasped.

"Enough Paul, he hasn't done anything. I think he and Bella get the picture." Embry pulled me into his chest. I felt afraid, for the first time, being around the wolves.

"I will have you know, mutt. The reason you aren't a dead puppy right now is because she is here, and I won't allow myself to commit to violence around her." I moved a little getting a better angle on the argument.

Riley moved closer to Paul. "I have an eternity to live, and I don't easily forget threats, mongrel." Riley hissed.

Paul growled "I hope you don't forget, and don't worry I'll be waiting." Paul turned on his heels stalking off towards the woods.

"I'm sorry Bella. Paul promised to behave." Embry scorching arms cradled me. He and Riley spoke quietly to one another. Embry stopped talking, and kissed me on the head moving in Paul's direction. Embry gave one last smile before he disappeared.

Riley never took his eyes off of the forest line. "I'm sorry little one." He said with a smile in his voice still staring towards the woods. If I didn't know any better I'd think Riley was challenging Paul. Riley chuckled darkly just before a loud howl echoed. The bell rang discharging us to our classes.

At the end of the school day Riley and I walked outside instantly greeted by Embry. Embry was standing by his car, with his arms tight across his broad frame. "Hi" Embry softly said, blushing while his adoring eyes were beaming.

"Hi"

Riley walked towards Embry. "Well she's in perfect condition."

Embry flickered back to me "I see that, thank you for keeping your word."

Riley turned to me "Bye, little one." Riley darted across the parking lot, like he was on a mission. Embry and I watched him leave until he opened the car door open.

Embry held my door open, closing it walking to the other side of the car. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was ok, it passed pretty quickly. How was the rest of your day with Paul?" Embry started the car.

"Long…" Embry sighed. "Are you hungry?" Embry glanced away from the road, waiting for my answer.

"Yea, I am actually." Embry's smile brightened.

"Good."

We pulled up into the tiny diner Charlie took me to when I first came to Forks. It was a tiny diner, which in a small town, still got lots of business. We walked into the diner, when I heard my name.

"Bella, over here" I twisted my head towards a booth, in the back of the restaurant. Paul, Quil, and Jake were already seated. I looked back at Embry who didn't look very surprised.

"Did you know they were going to be here?" I whispered, even though they all could hear me.

"Yea, we decided to eat altogether…" Embry paused a little concerned "That's ok right?"

"Of course, I just was surprised…that's all."

Quil stood up from the edge of the booth, motioning me to sit there. "Hi beautiful, did you miss me?" I laughed nervously, when I noticed the angry glares. I moved in slowly to the booth next to Jake.

"Hey Bells did that leech try anything after I left?" Paul asked staring deeply into my eyes. I looked down at the table trying to avoid his accusing gaze.

"No, he was really nice today."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have involved you today, it was dangerous and I knew better." Paul stared at his fork on the table. The apology sounded rehearsed, but I'd take it.

"It's ok Paul." Paul's head shot up, smiling.

"How's Jared?" I asked. I hope he is better today.

"Bells, he's fine. We are wolves, we heal fast. Kim has been taking good care of him." Jacob gave me a smile, followed by a wink.

We ordered our food, and talked about random things going on at La Push. Emily and Sam set a date for their wedding this summer. They informed me of any other things that wolves could do.

"Are you going to finish that?" Paul pointed to my half eaten burger, with food hanging out of his mouth. Paul's plate was still full of food. I watched as Jacob held a finger to his mouth to signal me to be quiet. Jake moved in on Paul's food when he was momentarily distracted. I looked away towards Quil who was watching Jacob sneaking food, not noticing that Embry was doing that to Quil's plate. I giggled.

"Are you?" Paul asked a little agitated that I hadn't answered him. I nodded keeping eye contact with Paul not wanting to give anything away. Paul moved my food towards his plate, seeing Jacob's hands still in his food.

"HEY!!!" Paul screamed grabbing his fork, and stabbing Jacob's greedy hand.

"OUCH!" Jacob yelled snatching his hand back towards his chest. Quil was hooting with excitement. Embry was so caught up in Jacob and Paul's fight he forgot that his hands were still on Quil's fries.

Quil went for his food, seeing Embry and kidney punching Embry out of the booth on the floor. Everyone ended in laughing at Embry on the floor, but Embry was clearly mortified with the attention.

All laughing came to an abrupt stop. I looked around for any indication why, but all guys sat up straight trembling lightly.

"Hello, little one. I didn't expect to see you here." Riley's velvety smooth voice echoed. Riley was standing close enough to our booth. I hadn't noticed someone standing behind him until I heard her sharp voice follow his.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica said moving from behind Riley. I could've sworn I heard growls erupt throughout the table, vibrating the seat. I felt the twinge of jealously seeing the two of them together, but pushed the thoughts aside. Was Riley here to start a fight? I doubted he was here to let Jessica eat, then snack on her. It didn't make any sense why he was here.

"Hey why are you…" Riley interrupted before I could finish my statement.

"I decided that I should take Jessica up on her offer from this morning."

"Why would you do that?" Jacob sneered.

"I didn't think it was part of our tre-_deal_, to tell you every action I took." Riley flickered back towards me.

"It was so nice to see all of you again, especially you Paul." Paul gave a menacing look followed by a growl. Riley turned walking towards an empty table, across the diner facing us.

"Ready to go…" I asked in a weak voice. I knew we shouldn't and couldn't do anything here.

"Yes, we better go before this gets bad." Quil stood from his seat followed by the rest of us.


	34. Adrenaline

_**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm losing energy to update! I'm sorry! I hope you all like my story, still! Please Review I need the motivation!!!!**_

"Are you holding on tight?" I laid my head against Jacob's back, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Embry and Quil looked nervous watching. I couldn't believe I allowed them to talk me into riding this motorcycle. I guess that's what people in La Push on the weekend. Charlie and Billy wouldn't be home until late because they were fishing, and I'm hanging out with fearless werewolves. I should've expected this.

"Yes! I'm ready!" Jacob gave my arm a light pat before giving the bike some gas jerking us in its direction, leaving my stomach with Quil and Embry. We were flying. There wasn't any wind before, but riding felt like someone was tugging on my hair with such force. I felt my hands starting to sweat, and go numb from the strength I had around Jacob's waist.

"FASTER!" I yelled over the engine. Jake turned his head towards me, raising an eyebrow.

"Faster?" Jacob questioned from over his shoulder. "YES!"

Jacob punched on the gas, zooming by the trees blurring into a wall of green. I started to feel my stomach catch up with me. The wind was hot like the air, but felt good where I had been sweating. I let one arm go moving it against the wind, feeling the resistance moving it as if it weighed nothing. I looked past Jacob, heading back towards Embry and Quil. The engine slowed as Jacob shifted the gears down. We came to a stop beside them, but the pumping of the engine continued. Quil got on the bike taking Jacob's place. I moved my leg assuming Quil wanted to ride alone. Quil place a restraining hand on my thigh.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" I smiled eager to ride once more.

"Hold on!" Quil said moving faster than Jacob had. Quil was trying to show off much more than Jacob had. Quil geared the bike up, buzzing past everything. My ears hurt from the wind pushing past them loudly. I buried my head into his back, blocking most of the wind. I closed my eyes in fear of being sick. Quil slowed the bike moving towards the guys.

"Did you have fun?" Embry asked when we pulled up beside them. I felt dizzy, when I first stood. Embry placed an arm around my waist steadying me.

"Yes, but no more riding for me." Quil chuckled from beside me.

"Come on beautiful, I took it easy on you." I smiled moving towards my truck sitting on the truck bed.

"Are you ready to go?" Jacob walked towards me.

"Whenever you guys are ready" I moved my hand blocking the sun. Quil and Embry followed Jake moving the motorcycle into the truck. I moved out of their way climbing into the truck.

"I'm hungry." Quil said sliding into the seat of the cab. We drove towards Jake's house, entering the empty house. I started on dinner for everyone.

"What do you think the bloodsucker was doing with that girl from Forks?" Quil asked from the table. I stopped making food, turning to look at their features.

I shrugged "I don't know, nor do I care." In reality I've been wondering why he did agree to eat with her at the diner.

"It does bother you though, Bells." Jacob said from the fridge.

"Yes, it does, but only because I'm still trying to figure him out." I admitted. I placed the food on the table unable to stop wondering why it bothered me that Riley was with Jessica. I couldn't pay attention to the conversation at the table.

"I've got to go patrol, with Paul." Embry said pulling me from my thoughts. He moved towards the sink placing his empty dish inside. I stood giving Embry a hug, before he left. I gathered all the plates, washing them before I left for the night.

_**Bella Cont….**_

Emily pulled out several cartons of eggs from the fridge, and grabbing the largest bowl she had in the cabinets. Emily mixed the humongous batch of eggs, in a blue bowl. It was an unbearable wait for the guys to come back. I paced the pale wooded floors, sighing with anticipation. Emily stopped mixing to roll up the sleeves of her scarlet shirt, exposing her extended scars. She turned the bowl, trying to scrape the eggs off of the side of the bowl, showing the scar expand to the back of her right wrist. She was still exquisite, even with her ruined features. Hanging out with werewolves can be risky, but I didn't think Sam was speaking from experience.

The bright kitchen was open, with white cabinets. I leaned against the counter, by the sink watching Emily slave over the stove. "Can I help with something?"

Emily's left side warmed to my offer. "Is the waiting killing you?" I smiled, knowing she must be feeling the same anxiety. "How much do you know about what's going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders "All I know is Jacob woke me this morning, saying I'd be safer in La Push." I wasn't coherent for the rest of his speech to Sam's house.

"Grab that bowl and mix those ingredients" She pointed towards the counter with everything pilled ready for mixing. I took the bowl to her huge round table, sitting and following the directions lying out.

"Well this morning Paul and Embry picked up a scent. They told Sam it was the same scent that helped the red head hurt Jared, and then Sam ran out the door with them." I hadn't remembered Jacob telling me anything like that this morning.

"What did Jake tell you?" I laughed lightly. Men they just have a one tracked mind.

"He said that it was imperative that I stay inside with you, and he wouldn't be far." Emily chuckled.

"I think they all start to think and sound alike since they share a mind."

The front door opened, and Sam walked through. He crossed the open kitchen, in three long strides. He was completely unaware of me, grasping her face in his wide hands. "I missed you" his voice saturated with love and adoration as he whispered against her lips. He kissed the outlines of her scars, before kissing her soft lips. I was grateful for the distraction when Quil and Paul walked through the door.

"Come on, none of that." Quil commented. Sam ignored him. Paul saw me sitting awkwardly at the round table, still mixing.

"What happened? Is everyone else ok?" I asked urgently. They all seemed calm but not everyone was present.

"Everything is fine, we just picked up a scent, but it was a dead end." Quil soothed.

"Whattcha making?" Paul pulled the chair out beside me sitting down.

"French toast to feed an army, apparently." Paul snickered beside me.

"Beautiful, are you making me breakfast again?" Quil winked at me, and teasingly wiggled his eyebrows at Paul.

"Shut up, Quil she doesn't need you drooling all over her." Paul reached around me punching Quil in the shoulder. Quil reached to return the jab with one of his own, but instead was smacked with a wooden spoon.

"Take it outside, boys." Emily chastised them. Quil slumped into the seat. Paul smiled mockingly at Quil, childishly pointing.

Emily hit Paul on the head with a wooden spoon. "Don't you start, or you will eat last." I stifled a giggle, looking at their shocked faces. Emily took the role of the motherly type really well.

"Where are your brothers?" The word brothers surprised me, but didn't seem to bother anyone else. Quil and Paul exchanged a look, smiling at each other.

The front door opened exploding with noise. Jacob came in the door scanning the room until his eyes fell on me. "Hey Bells," He greeted.

I didn't have time to answer. Embry and Jared walked in behind Jacob scanning the room until they saw me. I was completely shocked that Jared was healed. "Jared! You're healed!" I squealed, jumping from my chair. Jared caught me mid air swinging me around the room.

"I thought you'd be happy" Jared chuckled. "Besides, who is going to be your personal security guard at school?" Riley is going to be in for a treat… I thought to myself.

"I'm going to miss my escorts." I looked around the room my eyes landing on Embry. Embry was standing with his hand nervously in his hair. "Hey Bella."

"Hi Embry" Embry seemed satisfied with the recognition, and took my seat at the table.

Jared sat in the last seat open at the table. Emily had taken the bowl starting the French toast. I looked around the room for somewhere to sit, ignoring the talking at the table.

"Bells, you can sit here." Jacob patted his lap at the table; the chattering went quiet when I moved to Jacobs lap. Jacob's triumphant smile gleamed, when he pulled me into his chest. Emily laid out the food on the table, and all seemed to be forgotten.

"So Bells…the guys and I want to take you somewhere." Jacob said.

"Yea but you have to trust us." Paul stated.

Everyone but Sam and Emily gathered their things heading out the door.

"What exactly ar…" I wasn't able to finish my statement because I was picked up into Quil's happy arms. I closed my eyes afraid I was going to be sick, from the fast pace he was going. I latched onto Quil's bare chest like a scared cat avoiding water. I heard Quil chuckle slowing his pace to a jog.

"I would never let anything harm you. You have to trust me remember?" I opened my eyes. I looked over Quil's shoulder seeing the rest of the guys running. I got a smile from Jacob, and a wave from Paul. I smiled moving my head against the crook of Quil's neck.

The pathless way we took began to get steeper, but didn't slow him down. Quil didn't seem to need his arms to help balance him. Quil easily leapt from rock to rock, avoiding the trees.

"Hold on, we're almost there." Quil's all too-warm arms tightened when he jumped across a small creek. Quil moved pass two trees, exposing where they were taking me. The cliffs, I thought gasping to myself.

"Come on Bella it's not that bad it is really fun." Paul moved in front of me, helping me easily out of Quil's arms. The sun shone brightly, and the cool breeze blew my hair in the wind. I listened to the waves crashing against the rocks below. I was too afraid to walk towards the cliffs, content staying in the wooded area. Jacob came up placing a supportive hand on my lower back helping me move towards its sharp edge.

"You'll be fine. We all are very capable of protecting you and it will be fun." Jacob held my hand as we walked closer. I leaned over the edge seeing its clear blue waters, hit the black rocks below sending white sea foam into the sky.

"No, I'm not doing that." I backed away from Jacob almost running towards the woods, tripping. Embry caught me, before I fell.

"If you don't want to I'll carry you back. Don't let them talk you into something you don't feel comfortable with." Embry whispered.

"Come on Bella, we won't let anything happen to you. You can do it." Paul moved closer to me, giving an eager grin. I looked back at Embry for reassurance, and confidence. Embry gave a small smile, balancing me before he let go.

"If Bella doesn't want to jump, she doesn't have to." Jared stated moving towards Paul.

"You are right, she doesn't. I won't force her, but I think she should at least try it once." Jacob stated towards Jared.

"Bella, do you want to jump?" I grimaced when Quil asked me directly. All eyes waited apprehensively for my determining answer. I looked over every face, slowly thinking the question over in my head. I could feel Paul's anxiousness rolling off of him in waves.

"I will, but…I want to jump with someone. I don't want to jump by myself." Elated smiles broke out across their faces.

"I'll jump with you, Bells." Jacob said, moving towards me.

A growl erupted within the group "Who says you get to jump with her?" Paul moved in Jacob's path blocking him from reaching me. "I'm jumping with her."

"No I am. I carried her all the way here." Quil said moving towards their confrontation.

"This is ridiculous it was my idea for us to take her cliff diving." Jared stated moving towards the huddle. Embry stood, not arguing with the rest of the guys. They were standing, pointing at each other, and growling immensely.

"Guys it doesn't matter, who jumps with me, as long as someone does." They stopped arguing to scowl at me "It does matter." They repeated in unison, still trying to figure out who was suited to jump with me. Embry's sly smile spread across his features waving me to come over. I walked towards Embry; he was enjoying the name calling from the group. I grabbed his hand leading him towards the cliff, settling the decision for myself.

We stood at the edge going unnoticed by the group. Embry placed his arms around my waist, and I extended my arms into the air. I was ready for the dive. Embry's grip tightened as he flung us off of the cliff, into the freeing air. I screamed out of excitement, feeling safe in his arms. Embry leaned towards my ear yelling against the wind "Hold on!"

I felt the gravity pulling us faster towards the ground, sending our bodies into spirals. The wind was resisting our fall, making me feel light as a feather plummeting to the crashing waves. The adrenaline pumped throughout my body, making me break out into a sweat. I pulled my arms towards my chest holding onto Embry's arms, as we sliced into the icy water. The water was colder than I had expected, but that only added to the high I was feeling. We went further into the freezing water, frostier the further we went under. Embry released one arm, swooshing it around me pushing us towards the surface. My head broke the surface, and the warmth of the sun sent my body into chills.

"Are you ok?" Embry asked wiping the water out of his eyes. He still had the hard grip on my waist pulling us towards the shore. I rubbed my eyes clearing them so I could see. I could hear the guys hooting, and howling from above. Embry laughed, kicking our way towards the shore.

"What's so funny?"

"You should've heard the guys when they realized we jumped together. Let's just say they weren't happy with me at first." I giggled. It felt weird to finally put my feet on the sand, walking on the beach.

"At first, Bells I thought you jumped by yourself." Jacob said from behind us.

"Yeah I did too." Jared said emerging from the water, Paul and Quil followed.

"I didn't, I saw Embry's stupid grin before he jumped, holding you." Paul distastefully stated.

"What did you think, beautiful, wanna go again?" I smiled up at them.

"Yes…."

"I'm next!" Jacob said pushing my legs out from underneath of me running towards the cliffs.

"I'm after Jacob!" Paul and Quil said in unison, running behind us.


	35. Jared's Back!

Jared's POV

I was so relieved to go back to school with Bella. The time I spent at home was nice to be with my Kim, but horrible knowing a leech was next to Bella. Who does this bloodsucker think he is? The Cullen's better never return to Forks, especially after this stunt. If I hear that parasite use his pet name for her, I'll probably phase in the classroom. Hearing him call her little one through the guys thoughts made my stomach go into hysterics. Bella has a whole pack of wolves protecting her, willing to die for her and I'm not about to let some leech fill her mind with false pretenses. I share a mind with them, and if I didn't feel the same about her I would go crazy. The feelings might not be the same for me in the romantic sense, like theirs, but protecting her is the reason we are proud to be what we are, werewolves.

I waited patiently for Bella to come outside so we could go to school. I wanted to meet this leech, and figure out what his motives were for Bella. Bella was worried for this confrontation to take place. I didn't want her to look at me with those big brown eyes ultimately surrendering to her charm.

Bella opened the front door, dressed appropriately for this gloomy morning. Bella and Kim are the only girls I know that can look great in jeans and a tee shirt. Bella was famously biting her lower lip, showing her discomfort. I got out of my car opening the door for her. Bella gave a worried smile, sliding across the seat. I wordlessly positioned myself behind the wheel moving us towards the school.

Bella would be perfectly content thinking, instead of speaking, but its times like this that drive me absolutely insane. I wasn't going to be the first to speak, so I waited patiently for her to say, something. I watched as we passed by the familiar path to school, and we weren't far away.

"Jared, will you at least give Riley a chance?" I felt the shock grow on my face. She wants me to be nice to a leech that gave her a pet name?! She is delusional if she thinks that I'll actually let any parasite in her life again, to hurt her in unthinkable ways. I'll never get the image of how Sam found her in the woods that night Cullen left her. I'll never let her get that broken again.

"Jared?" I glanced over instantly giving into her wants. Why does she have such a hold over me? I chuckled to myself.

"Bella?" I questioned sardonically. She instantly crossed her arms across her chest moving more towards the window. I can't let her know that I'd do anything she wants.

"Jared, you are not being very nice." She looked at me from over her shoulder, revealing her hypnotizing chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just…How can you want me to sit back when he could possibly hurt you?"

"I'm not asking you to be anything other than civil." Bella relaxed when I nodded confirming I would try… I parked the car, in my usual spot. Bella grabbed the door handle, but I reached stopping her hand.

"Bella…I want you to know that whatever I say or do is out of protection for you." Bella gave me a slight nod with a smile. I opened my door instantly tensing when I smelled the reeking vampire. His sickly sweet smell, invaded my senses. My eyes swept the parking lot, as I instinctively pulled Bella defensively behind me.

"Oh! How unexpected, but a treat. Jared, I've been waiting to finally meet you. I've met the rest of your kind, and I'm interested on how attached you are of little one."

My stomach dropped, and my body grew hot with anger. I hadn't even seen him and yet the presence of him made my hair stand on end, every fiber in my body telling me to attack, out of survival. I finally locked eyes with the reason of my existence. His eyes were tight, studying my every move. I felt a cold hand stroke the back of my arm, causing me to jump slightly, but reminding me to my agreement.

"Look let's just cut the crap." I heard Bella clear her throat, from behind me. "Stay away from us." I growled out. Riley smirked at me, apparently happy with my reaction. I pushed way from the parking lot towards the school, pulling Bella behind me. I wasn't happy I couldn't say what I wanted to Riley, but I did promise, sort of.

We walked into our class, and I ignored all the chatter about the 'incident' in the parking lot. I stopped at my desk, trying to breathe through my mouth so I wouldn't suffocate with the stench. Riley walked into the room, obviously noticing my crinkled nose.

"You don't like my smell do you?" Riley said, low enough for the two of us to share a conversation.

"Why would I like the smell of death?" I inquired.

"Why would I love the smell of wet dog?" Riley's disdain was evident in his voice.

Mr. Wilson walked in the room as a grin slowly spread to Riley's face. "Where would you like me to sit?" Riley smoothly dazzled the teacher, using his deadly talent. I cringed knowing that it was a tactic to get what he wanted, but what he wanted I couldn't figu… NO!

"You can sit next to Bella if you would like." Riley looked over winking at me, showing his ability with humans. I growled loudly. Riley's smug smile spread further across his face.

"Jared, what's wrong?" Bella's eyebrows were scrunched together with confusion. I guess my growl was louder than I'd anticipated.

"Mr. Wilson this has been my seat for the past how many months?" Mr. Wilson cocked an eyebrow showing his disapproval with the disrespect in my tone. I couldn't care if he was upset with me.

"Jared, this is my classroom. I make the decisions, and you accept them, understood?"

"No. This is my seat!" I yelled, standing causing the students not paying attention to become quiet, enthralled in my outburst.

"Jared, I said Riley is to sit there now." Mr. Wilson placed both hands firmly on his desk.

"I said this is my seat!" I shouted. Bella grabbed my arm whispering for me to calm down.

"OUT! Get out of my classroom! I'll let the principal know you are on your way." I knew for now I was defeated.

I heard someone speaking to me in low enough tones, humans couldn't hear.

"Give it up, dog. You can't always protect her." My head lethally snapped towards Riley.

"I'll die trying" I poisonously hissed. That was all the verification I needed, Riley wasn't any good. I was going to find out what he was hiding.

I finally left the principal's office, released during lunch. I walked into the cafeteria looking for Bella. I followed her wonderful scent through the cafeteria, till I saw her eating lunch with him at _their_ old table.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I said through clenched teeth.

"What happened to you? You have been gone for a long time." Bella avoided my angry glares.

"I have to stay late after school, so I'll have someone pick you up."

"I'll have my dad pick me up. There isn't a need to be a bother to the guys; they've done enough for me." I didn't want to argue so I dropped the subject moving towards the food line. I didn't like leaving Bella alone with Riley but he couldn't do any harm to her at school, without exposing everything. I kept a watchful eye on her as I moved through the line.

Classes passed quickly, and I didn't have any problem sitting in _my _seat in other classes. I was still angry that one teacher had to give me grief on the subject. I was sitting in study hall, being held after school for thirty minutes in detention. I know the guys are going to love that I'm stuck in detention, but they will understand the reasoning. Sam won't be happy. The time dragged, l I couldn't wait be out of this school, to check on Bella. I hope her dad came to get her like planned. I had my stuff in hand when the bell rang and I was dismissed to drive to Bella's house. I sped down the roads leading to her house. I had a bad feeling.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the red sports car parked in the driveway. I noticed that two people were in the car. I stopped, not too close to Bella's house, so I could come up without detection.

They were both enthralled in a conversation, too close for my comfort. I hadn't been seen by Riley or Bella. I watched as Riley moved his hand to touch the side of her cheek, sending heat waves down my body. I walked in front of the car slamming my fists into the hood of the car. They jumped, as Riley backed away from her and looked fiercely outside his windshield. I glanced up, my eyes locking on a pair of deep brown eyes that were nervous and stunned, peering through the glass back at me. I looked away from Bella and focused my attention on Riley. Riley threw his door open with a hiss.

My whole body was shuddering to the point of phasing. Was he going to kiss her? Why is she letting him do this to her? Hasn't she been hurt enough?

"You put a dent in my car, dog" Riley growled.

"You were touching Bella!" I moved forward initiating the confrontation. Bella moved out of the car to stand between us.

"Bella, go in the house," I demanded. I felt my body losing its stability. "Now!" I shouted. I didn't want to sound mean, but I needed her to listen to me.

"Are you going to allow him order you around?" Riley venomly questioned.

Bella stopped walking towards the house, turning to give one last look at us. I knew I hurt her feelings but I can sort it all out later when she is safe.

"It's not worth it, Jared." Bella whispered before walking inside.

"Fix my car, now."

"I know a great mechanic. His name is Jacob Black. I'm sure he would do a great job on a leech's car." The sarcasm was like acid on my tongue.

"You'll pay for this, mongrel." Riley said before jumping in his car, squealing out of the driveway.

I took a couple breaths, to calm myself. I was about to walk into the house when a loud howl entered the air. I phased instantly shredding all my clothes.

"_**What's going on? Why is this happening? Why can I hear Sam's thought's? Seth? Seth you are a wolf! I'm a wolf!!!" A girl's voice echoed through my head, hysterically.**_

"_**Leah, I don't think dad's ok. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." A young male's voice repeated. **_

"_**It's Leah and Seth! They are phasing! I'm almost to their house Sam." **_**Jacob answered promptly.**

"_**I'm on my way." **_**I added. My thoughts started going back to all the confrontations with the leech, today. I felt Sam and Jake cringe at my thoughts.**

"_**Jake, change of plans. Can you stay with Bella? I don't trust that leech." **_**Sam directly ordered.**

"_**Sure, Sure" **_**He responded, turning away from La Push.**

"_**Jared you help Seth. I'll help Leah." **_**Sam commanded. I ran as fast as I could towards my pack sister.**

**Thank you for all of your patience with me! Review! I really want to reach over 400 with this chapter! Thanks again!!!**


	36. Jacob's Dilemma

Jacob's POV same day as last chapter…

There was too much going on today, if having two members added wasn't stress enough. I can't believe a girl actually phased! I thought this was just a guy thing, but I guess everything you read isn't always according to legend.

Imprinting is rare, that is what was always taught amongst our people. Sam imprinted, and we thought he'd be the only one. Jared went to school, BAM instant love. Quil goes to tell Sam about Leah and Seth phasing…

But he couldn't take his eyes off of a baby in Emily's arms, Claire, I think her name was. I'm afraid that imprinting is going to control my life, if morphing into a werewolf doesn't already. I won't let this happen to me. I will not accept imprinting.

I knocked on the door lightly hoping Bella would answer, but no one came. I heard movement within the house, verifying that someone was in the house. I turned the doorknob opening the door. I walked into the kitchen where I heard the most noise. Bella was standing looking perfect in her sweatshirt, and jeans. I leaned against the doorway watching her move around the kitchen confidently still unaware of my presence. I wish we weren't thrown into this world with vampires and werewolves. It was hard enough trying to get her to love me without it having imprinting decide my fate for me. I didn't want just anyone. I wanted Bella. She was the person who understood me, and accepted me for who I was without the excessive strength or wolf capabilities. I know that if I hadn't turned into a wolf Bella would be mine, now. I had a plan, but my life had a plan for me, which makes it inconvenient for me. I love thinking about Bella, but it's hard to listen to others think about her in ways…that only I should be able to.

I couldn't resist watching beautiful naive Bella, innocently walking around the kitchen. I glided across the floor, without a sound, sneaking my arms around her dainty body causing her to jump. Her heart skipped a beat, as her breath hitched with fear. I leaned in breathing lightly on her neck.

"Miss me?" I confidently questioned. Bella released her held breath turning abruptly in my arms.

"Jacob Black! You scared me! Don't you ever do that again to me!" She playfully hit my arm, with a smile.

"You should really lock your doors." I sternly gazed into her luscious eyes, being lost within them.

"What would that help? Anyone after me wouldn't be stopped by a locked door." She sarcastically added. I reluctantly pulled away from her, missing how perfect her body fit with mine.

"True, but not locking your door is only advertising your vulnerability." Bella raised an eyebrow, before turning to her cooking.

"How mad is Jared?" She asked, revealing her soft layer of sadness.

"He isn't mad at you…well… ok he isn't happy you left with the lee-vampire, but he was more worried about your safety." Bella snorted.

"Why is everyone so worried about my safety? I'm more worried about all of you fighting for me!" I threw my hands in the air, out of frustration. I will never understand her way of thinking.

I grabbed her shoulders pulling her into me "What will it take for you to understand? We…I can't even imagine a world where you don't exist. I wouldn't be able to complete my life knowing I could've done something to keep you out of harm's way, and even if it meant risking my life to save yours." I slowly raised my hand cupping her cheek, stroking her cheek with my thumb. I was lost in Bella's eyes.

"Jacob, I would feel the same if I lost you, or anyone else from the pack. Do you understand the amount of guilt that would be placed on my conscious?"

"Bella, the only way I'm able to accept what I've become is knowing, I'm able to shield you from any danger. This is what I was made to do, please don't make me fight my instincts."

The front door was thrown open, startling me and Bella. I was too enthralled in our conversation to know someone was coming.

"Bella, it sure does smell good in here." I sighed with relief Charlie, I could handle. Bella smiled moving back to the food, pulling it out of the oven. I quickly grabbed the plates dispersing them to their places. I glanced up when Charlie entered the room.

"Well Jake, what a surprise. It's good to see you." Charlie walked forward slapping me on the back before sitting in his usual seat, ready for his meal. Bella sat down as we all dug into the food.

"What are you kids up to today?" Charlie inquired raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Bella.

"Nothing, just hanging out…" Bella too quickly answered. Good… I'm making her nervous, so that's always a great sign. Bella glanced in my direction until our eyes met, making her blush under my gaze. I smiled, laughing lightly to myself.

"Jake when are you going to have Bella's truck fixed?" Charlie questioned. I had forgotten she was unable to have transportation unless we were with her. The reeking leech is still here so she can't have her truck back. I feel so controlling for keeping her truck, and a little guilty that we put her in the position to have to get a ride from the vampire today. This brings me to so many questions…

"Soon, just a couple more things I have to finish before its safe for her to drive." Bella gave me a quick unhappy look. I hadn't taken my eyes off of her when I asked my next question. "Charlie was it busy at the station today?" Bella's face turned more shades of red, fidgeting in her chair. That was all the proof I needed to know that she didn't call Charlie. I don't understand Bella. She doesn't understand she is a danger magnet.

"It wasn't busy at all." Charlie scooped in a helping of mashed potatoes. Bella stood gathering the dishes, avoiding me at all costs.

Charlie grabbed his beer, moving towards the living room. I watched Bella preoccupying herself with the dishes.

"Bella, I don't understand why you would risk yourself like that." Bella stopped scrubbing the dish. Her eyes glistened, making my heart sink. I stood walking towards her, embracing her in a hug.

"Please don't cry… I just want you to be careful." I heavily sighed.

"I'm sorry. I won't put myself in that situation again. I just needed to get answers, understand why they would send him here." I felt angry with myself for being so hard on her. Bella pulled back giving me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thank you." Bella nodded.

"Leave your bedroom window open." I whispered. Bella's smile widened, as she pushed back into my arms. I leaned her back mouthing 'Charlie'.

I walked towards the edge of the kitchen speaking loud enough for Charlie to here. "See ya tomorrow, Bells." Bella walked past me towards her room, probably opening her window for me. I smiled.

"Jacob, are you leaving so soon?" Charlie asked from his chair, halfway looking at me and the TV.

"Yeah, I've gotta tuck the old man in bed." I laughed out.

"Well I wouldn't want you to miss that." Charlie countered.

Bella came down the stairs with a wide smile. "Bye Jake." Bella said. Charlie waved me off, as his game became more entertaining.

I walked out the door closing it behind me. I walked towards my favorite tree leading to Bella's bedroom climbing it easily.

The phone started to ring, once I entered the house. I could hear Charlie pushing his recliner down to grab the phone with a huff, mumbling 'who would be calling at this hour.'

"Hello." Charlie grumbled into the phone.

"Charlie, it's me." I could barely hear my father's voice on the other end from this distance, but he didn't sound like his usual self.

"Billy?" Charlie asked.

"Harry Clearwater is in the hospital, he's had a heart attack." I thought I could hear sobbing in the background, probably Sue. I felt a gut wrenching pain sweep over me. Harry means so much to our tribe…

"I'll be there in just a little while." Charlie hung up the phone, silent and unmoving for what seemed like forever.

"Bella, Harry Clearwater is in the hospital." Charlie said. Bella gasped from the kitchen running towards the living room.

"I'm going with you." She stated. Charlie shook his head.

"No, you have school. I'm sure everything is fine, I'll be back later." I heard the door close. Bella ran up the stairs completely devastated. I walked over moving her towards the bed before she fainted.

"It'll be ok, I'm here Bells." I soothed her.

Bella and I lay on the bed relaxed, comfortable without any conversation. I pressed my cheek to the top of her head, moving strands from her face. Bella's warm eyes found mine. I wanted to kiss her, more than anything in this moment. I bent my head towards her to gauge her reaction, but she was unmoving. I listed her breathing hitch, and her heart speed to an erratic pace. Butterflies assaulted my stomach as we inched our faces closer together.

My own heart was beating wildly trying to beat its way out of my chest. I had always dreamt of this moment, but never considered it could happen so soon. My lips touched her cool ones. I opened my mouth, sweeping my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Bella happily opened her mouth. I rested my hand to her cheek, before moving it into her hair. My free hand moved down her back, finding exposed skin on her lower back. I hoped I was kissing her right. Bella whimpered, showing her appreciation. I felt amazing. My dreams didn't come close to the way this felt.

I had forgotten the lack of oxygen, until she pulled back. We were both panting and grinning uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry…I know you don't feel the way I do, I just couldn'…" Bella placed a finger on my lips.

"Jake it's ok," She whispered. I moved Bella against my chest, trying to imbed this into my memory forever. Bella moved her head into the crook of my neck. I pushed the covers off of the bed, knowing we wouldn't need them.

Bella soon was asleep in my arms, the way it should be. I kissed her head, loving how everything felt.

A loud whine from a wolf off in the distance, made me freeze in place. I gently moved Bella, as I tore off my shirt climbing down the tree. I started to run through the woods. I turned back one last time, to look at Bella's bedroom window. I couldn't help but think we finally had a future together. I was about to phase when I heard crying. I walked through two huge maple trees, seeing a clearing. The sobbing was coming from a girl, wearing a tattered green dress, lying on the ground. I knew I was intruding, but I felt I needed to comfort her. I walked closer towards her, trying to be quiet.

"GO AWAY SAM!" She screamed. I froze is this Leah Clearwater? I cleared my throat. She lifted her head slowly. She was glowing. The love I once knew meant nothing and everything centered on… Leah Clearwater. I turned on my heels, leaving her on the ground, running towards what I had chosen, Bella. I need Bella! This can't be happening to me! I love her! I don't want to love this girl! I must see Bella.

_**This is I know… A STRETCH… I'm sorry to the Team Jacob people who will not read my story any longer, because of the pairing. It will all balance out! I promise! I'm sorry to those of you who hate this story now! Thanks for reading my story so far..! Please review and let me know your honest opinion… I'd really like to hear…**_


	37. Numb

_**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated. I have been on vacation this whole time! Please review! Thanks for staying with me!**_

Bella's POV

I woke early this morning excited about the amazing kiss Jacob and I shared. I didn't know I could hold feelings for someone else besides Edward. Jacob warmed my heart, where Edward left it cold and broken. I stretched in the bed moving my hand expecting to reach out, and touch Jacob. The side of the bed was cold, too cold. I sat up looking around the room, as sadness overwhelmed me. The clock next to my bed read 3:38 am.

"Bells I didn't leave." A strange voice sounded. My eyes were graced with the sight of someone, I should be happy to see. He was rocking slowly in the chair, staring with such intensity.

"Jacob, What's wrong?" I moved in the bed towards where he was sitting. Jacob leaned forward in the chair placing his elbows on his knees, resting his face within his hands.

"Bells, I…we…" He puffed loudly. I could see the torture in his eyes, causing me to go into a panic.

"Jake…" I moved off of the bed. I moved over kneeling next to him, caressing his broad shoulders. Jacob moved his head slightly, exposing the raw emotion in his deep brown eyes.

"Bells… I'll fight it. I will… I can't lose you." I stared at him with confusion. What is Jacob talking about?

"Jake I'm confused. How are you going to lose me?" Jacob leaned back in the chair, clearing his throat.

"Bells just know I'm fighting for you." Jacob pulled me into him for a tight hug.

"Jake I don't understand" I felt his warm wet tears roll down my cheek as he pulled back.

"Jacob, you are scaring me." I wiped his tears from my face, reaching to wipe his. Jake grabbed my hand moving it to press his hot lips on them.

"It's ok Bells. I didn't mean to worry you. Come on let's get you back into bed." Jacob easily picked me up moving me into bed.

"Jake can you stay?" I grabbed onto his arm before he pulled away. Jacob's smile was close to my smile, which gave me some hope.

"Sure sure" Jacob moved into the bed next to me, placing his arms around me. I moved so I could see his face, and try to understand his pain.

"Bells I'm fine." I moved my hand to his face, as Jacob pulled my body close to him. My breathing snagged in my throat, and my heart quickened its pace. Jacob descended his face towards me, as I prepared myself for his kiss. Jake's hot breath caressed my face, just before his soft lips connected with mine. This kiss was different, good but different. Kissing him felt more urgent, final. Jacob moved his head back placing a sweet kiss on my forehead. I couldn't look into his intense dark eyes. I wanted to remember us like this, and for some reason I felt as if everything had already changed. Jacob stroked my hair, whispering 'I love you, and I won't lose you.'

I sensed someone in my room. I opened my eyes slowly, unable to see because of the light shining through.

"Bella we have to go to school." I sat up quickly, startled by the familiar voice in the room.

"Jared, what time is it?" I stood up from the bed gracefully.

"It's 7." I heard my bed creak behind me. I glanced over at Jared as he sat on the bed.

"Bella, why did Jacob spend the night?" I gasped. Jared stared with incriminating eyes.

"How'd you…" I started to ask, but realized that he probably picked up his scent all over me. I stared at the floor, thinking about Jacob's last words before I fell asleep.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jared placed his hands on my shoulders startling me.

"I'm fine." I moved towards my closet moving clothes around.

"Bella, please don't lie to me." Jared moved me so he could look into my betraying eyes. "What happened with Jacob? Did he hurt you?"

I assumed that Jared already knew, and just wanted me to tell him. I don't like talking about things like this, but it's already a known fact. "He didn't hurt me…he…we…kissed." I blushed profusely.

"HE WHAT?!?!" I jumped back shocked by Jared's outburst.

"I thought you would've already known." Jared walked back to the bed quivering slightly. His face was a deep shade of red, and I couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment.

"No, Jacob hasn't phased." Jared puffed. "Why would he do something like that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked irritated. Why is it so hard for Jared to understand that Jacob likes me?

"Bella, I'm not upset with you." I placed a hand on my hip annoyed.

"Then who are you mad at? Jacob didn't do anything wrong." Jared gave me a stern look, but I ignored it.

"Bella let's not talk about this now, we need to go to school." Jared stormed out of my room making his way down the hallway slamming my front door. I can't believe that he is acting like this. I know he thinks of me as a sister, but I think he is taking his role to an extreme.

I finally finished getting ready for school. Downstairs was completely empty, and I sensed someone watching me. I walked out onto the porch, looking towards the woods.

"Jared?" I called out from the porch. A tall figure moved out of the wooded area, towards me.

"Bella it's me." Jared called back. I walked towards Jared's car waiting patiently for him to meet me.

Jared climbed into his car, turning towards me. "Jacob finally phased, but then he phased back quickly after." I sat in anticipation, wondering why that was such a big deal.

"Bella, I saw everything that happened last night through Jacob's thoughts." I nodded wanting him to continue, still confused.

"I don't understand we kissed. Why is that such a big deal?" Jared let out a long breath.

"Do you know why Jacob was saying he would fight for you?" I shook my head, as my stomach sank.

"Bella, it's just best if you don't know now." Jared started his car. I panicked. Why won't he tell me? This must be bad if he won't tell me. I love Jared but he tries to protect me too much. I grabbed his hand.

"Jared tell me." Jared turned off his car, not making eye contact.

"Jared you are scaring me. Is Jacob alright?"

"Jacob's fine Bella, but I don't think he will be if I get a hold of him."

"Jared TELL ME!" I couldn't handle the suspense any longer.

"He imprinted." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Imprinting is where a wolf finds his soul mate, kind of like love at first sight, but stronger much stronger." The knot in my throat grew keeping me from breathing. My body went numb, and I couldn't feel anything.

"Who did he imprint on?" I choked out through the tears that streamed down my freezing face. I prayed that it was me, and I wanted more than anything for someone who wanted me.

"Leah…Leah Clearwater." I shook my head flinging the tears from my face.

"No…he kissed me. He is fighting for me…please Jared…" Jared try to soothe me, but I was inconsolable.

"Bella he shouldn't have kissed you after he knew he'd imprinted. He promised you something he can't physically do."

"Jared, he can. I need him. I finally feel whole inside. I can't handle this." I felt my body heating up, as the tears flowed.

"Bella, honey you don't understand. He can't fight the imprint, it's too strong and it will just get worse. He will physically hurt for her. He needs her. I know this hurts for you to hear, but you need to know."

I ran from the truck, and I knew that Jared would catch me. I just wanted to be alone, to hurt alone.

"Bella stop!" Jared yelled as he yanked my body towards him.

"Jared please let me go alone. I can't stand here, and let you see me like this." Jared's own tears were streaming down his face. I couldn't hurt him too.

"Bella I'll be close enough to hear you." I nodded. I walked until I was towards the edge of the meadow. I collapsed in place, as my hidden wound in my chest ripped open rendering all the pain I had once experienced. My body shook violently pain coursing through my brittle veins. I could see a gray blur, in the middle of the field. I wiped my eyes, trying to see if I was in immediate danger. I moved my body to stand. The gray blur was gone, and standing in its place was the infamous Leah Clearwater.

"Everyone feels bad for the perfect little Bella Swan." She said moving unnaturally slow towards my fragile body.

"I think they all forget I've gone through the same scenario, except my boyfriend wasn't a bloodsucker." She moved closer anger evident in her voice.

"I have to be told what to do by my boyfriend. Do you have that problem? My father died because he couldn't handle his only daughter becoming a wolf! The reason your precious leech exists, is the reason for my father's death." Her acid tone was flowing with grief.

"You first take my father, and then you take my imprint. Is there anything else in this world that you would like to steal from me? I can't let you take anything else from me Bella." Leah grabbed my throat shoving me up against a tree, making it hard for me to breath.

"I don't understand what they see in you Bella. I thought we were friends, and I could trust you. I should've known I couldn't trust anyone, not even my imprint."

I felt my body starting to grow limp from the lack of oxygen. I was dropped to the ground aggressively. I could hear thunder like sounds from the middle of the forest. A gigantic brown wolf was on top of the smaller gray wolf. The growling was ripping through the forest air. I have never heard such a deathly terrifying sound. A blur from the side of the forest collided into my side scooping me into icy arms. I wanted to die. I hoped it was Victoria, finally here to take my life. I couldn't hold my head up to see, who was holding me prisoner in their arms. I closed my eyes feeling sick. The pace slowed as I heard the familiar voice.

"Bella are you ok?" I felt his freezing hand touch my cheek.

"Bella, please speak to me."

I moved my head connecting with the golden brown eyes.

"Riley I…" I couldn't finish my sentence my voice failed me as the darkness took me over.


	38. Truths

_**This chapter is long! I felt bad that ya'll waited so long for my last chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews and PM's! Please Review I worked really hard on this chapter! **_

I could faintly hear someone saying my name, but the cold arms wrapped around me reminded me of the past I had with Edward. I knew it wasn't him, but I didn't want to face reality. I was being carried, but the person carrying me was walking at a faster pace than a human would. I felt the caress of my cheek, and the cool breath close to my face causing my heart to go into frenzy.

"Little one, I know you are awake." His chilling voice sounded in my left ear. I buried my face further into his chest, knowing moving away from him the pain and numbness would invade my senses. I fluttered my eyes open. The sun assaulted his face almost blinding me, and his golden hair shone perfectly in the sunlight. The sunlight brightened the gloom of the forest. I could hear a creek close by, and some wildlife moving amongst the woods.

"Riley, where am I?" Riley moved us through the woods making his own path, with every step he took.

"Riley are you ok?" I asked worriedly. Riley's features were cold, and dark.

"I have an offer for you little one, and I must say it's in your best interest to accept." I skeptically looked over him, wondering what he could mean.

"What kind of an offer?" I questioned. I didn't like this animalistic side of Riley.

Riley nodded as I swallowed hard, and my heart beat erratically. His eyes examined my features, stopping to focus on my bare neck. He suddenly abstracted his gaze back up to my meet my vigilant eyes.

"I'm very sorry little one, about your Jacob. I know it must be hard after Edward left, and now this…"

"Riley" I stopped his rant, out of annoyance. He was sent her to watch me, not for counseling. Riley always had his way of mesmerizing me, making me feeble under his gaze. Riley released a long ragged breath, sitting me on a large rock. He turned his back facing large oak trees, placing his hands in the front pockets of his dark colored jeans. I cleared my throat, wanting him to realize I was still waiting for his offer.

"We can help each other, little one. We both have things the other wants."

Riley turned around locking his eyes with mine. His eyes were intensely studying mine, nearly stopping my breathing entirely. "Riley there isn't anything you can offer me." My statement came out staggered, and I knew he could tell he was getting to me, my words weren't convincing.

"You're wrong, little one." Riley confidently stated. Riley stood straight, confidence returning back. "I can make you immortal, which in turn would make Edward yours again."

"Edward didn't want me." I quietly stated.

"Edward didn't want you because you were human, and I can change that." I gasped. How can he offer something like this? I only wanted to be vampire because of Edward. The thought of immortality is very appealing, but not without the Cullen's.

"I can make you like me little one." He persuaded. Riley took a step forward, pulling me into him gently. Riley leaned forward taking unnecessary breaths, moving closer to my bare neck.

"Little one, you could be like me. I would take care of you." Riley tilted his head descending fast. I hadn't made a decision! I need to get him away from my neck or he might not be able to resist.

"What's in it for you?" I inquired. Riley leaned back his golden eyes penetrating mine.

"Little one, please we don't have much time." Riley's eyes went black. His teeth barred, as a loud growl escaped his lips.

"Riley what's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Little one, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I would get this attached. I'm not like the Cullen's. I'm sorry little one." Riley frantically stated, holding his head in his hands, dry sobbing.

Riley's words hit me hard causing my breathing stop, and numbness in my stance. I took a step back wanting nothing more than to have Jared, or any member of the pack with me at this moment. They knew Riley wasn't good all along, and I blissfully ignored their warnings. I wanted Riley to be good and I did not want him to admit anything he was going to say. I wanted to walk away and remember him in a good light. Riley is better than this, and I've seen it. I didn't want to know the truth, and I didn't want to believe it because it was easier to believe in the lie.

"I don't know the Cullen's," Riley slumped in defeat "I never did know them."

"Why are you here? Riley please don't…" I squeaked. I realized everything in this moment. Riley didn't know the Cullen's, so this meant he knew someone who wanted me. This person knows all about the Cullen's…

"Victoria sent me, little one." Riley's black eyes locked directly on mine, showing me his true colors. "She couldn't handle what your precious Edward did to her mate, so she told me if I lured you to her it would be mate for mate. I thought I would just be hurting a human, but I didn't know how much you would mean to me. I loved Victoria, and I wanted nothing more than to be her mate, and if she killed you nothing would stand in my way of having her."

My eyes stung with the tears of betrayal as the hurt of his deceit began register. How could Riley do this to me? He was doing this for Victoria. The Cullen's never sent him, and he was using me this whole time. I need to run. I want to run. I for some reason still trust him, and this dark demeanor isn't him. Riley cares he has to.

"Little one, please accept my offer." His eyes were roaming over my pain filled features. "I can give you, your life and mortality. All I want is not to hurt you or allow Victoria to harm you in any way. I need you to trust me."Riley's cold hands gripped my shoulders.

"Little one, please just say yes. Let me turn you, and I'll protect you for eternity." I shook my head. This isn't happening! I don't want to be turned. Jared he would be so upset! I can't even think about how the rest of the pack will feel about this. The hurt overwhelmed me, and I couldn't fathom why this was happening.

"Riley how could you do this?" I whispered, trying to calm myself. "After I trusted you, and defended you?"

"I didn't know how I would feel, and I just wanted you to be like every other human. You weren't. I would regret killing you, but I want to give you immortality. I can't regret ever meeting you. Little one, you care about me and not about what I can do for you." Riley released his grip, taking a step back.

"What about what I want!" Riley reached for my hand, but I balled it into a fist. "I thought you cared about me!"

"I do, and that's why you need to be a vampire. Victoria won't ever stop. She will change another person, just to try and kill you." he said, lowering his voice a little as he diverted his gaze to the ground in shame. "I have to do this now for your safety."

"I don't want this." I whispered. "The wolves can protect me." I firmly stated.

Riley snorted. "Little one, it just takes a moment of distraction. I have you now, because of that."

I stood staring at the surroundings. The forest was deathly quiet. I couldn't help but thinking about Charlie, and every member of the pack. Jake told me he couldn't survive without me, but I hope his imprint will take care of him. Leah and Jake are strong.

"Little one" Riley whispered staring off towards the clearing ahead. "You need to listen to me." Riley grabbed my shoulders lowering his head at eye level. "I need you to go in this direction. Run as fast as you can. I'm sure the wolves are on their way. Don't look back and don't stop running. You will reach the La Push border, once there don't leave. Tell the wolves about what I've told you." Riley's golden eyes were back boring into my own, placing me in a mesmerizing trance.

"What about you?" I demanded.

"Don't worry about me. I'll her distracted so you can get away." Riley stated confidently.

"No I'm not leaving without you. She is going to be upset with you. What if she hurts you?"

"I'll be fine." he said too quickly, looking at his surroundings closely avoiding me.

"Riley please I can't spare you too. I don't want you to die fighting for me." Though he lied to me about everything, I couldn't stop myself from feeling protective. I needed to be here, and fight for him. If Victoria wants me, then let her take me.

"Go now…"

Distinct laughter filled the air all around us. The cackling died off, and then came through strong, sending a gut wrenching pain in my stomach. My head was light, as my heart beat irregularly causing shortness of breath. He instantly tensed snapping his neck in all directions at once.

"Irina" Riley whispered pushing me behind him protectively.

"Hold on tight, little one" Riley said swinging me on his back. He bounded through the woods, faster than I had ever been carried. The echo of the laughter followed, and flashes of silvery blonde blurred through the forest. Riley stopped immediately, almost throwing me off of his back.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Has Riley become attached to the little human?" Irina sneered circling us. Riley moved with every step she made holding me tight against his back, always having him in between us.

"You know Tory isn't going to be very happy with you." Irina's angelic voice echoed, laughing lightly.

"I don't really care what you think Irina. Your problems are with the wolves, not with little one." Irina's blank face disappeared, rage taking over.

"It's not any of your business! It's her fault Laurent is dead! They were protecting her, and I was there! I still don't know why I was spared that day, but I saw it as a sign to make sure I get revenge. James was also killed by the Cullen's protecting her! Can't you see Riley everyone we care about die because of her. Are you willing to take that risk as well?" Irina wouldn't take her eyes off of me when she finished her rant. Her brilliant golden eyes were full of hate. I never knew that she was with Laurent that day. I wonder if she was the one to hurt Jared that day in the woods, when they spotted Victoria.

"You will not touch her Irina! I won't allow it." Irina laughed loudly.

"Is that so?" Irina asked. Riley's jaw tightened, as he squared his shoulders to fight. There was no thought at all, it was instinct. He tensed himself to attack. In a flash Irina was on the ground holding her throat. She flung herself to her feet again, looking distorted and worn-down, but she was able to toss herself at Riley. I heard a bone crunch when Riley threw her into a tree, demolishing everything in her path. Irina cried out in pain holding her leg.

Irina backed up on the ground moving herself to stand and started to circling, limping. Riley had his arms out ready, for her next attack. Irina in a flash was on the ground missing an arm. A loud screech erupted through the forest air. A blur passed causing another white chunk from Irina flying into the forest with a thud. Irina roared in fury, and Riley pounced towards her to finalize what he'd started. Irina tried to swing at Riley with her one mangled hand, but was unsuccessful. I couldn't watch any longer. I closed my eyes hearing the last crunch, of Irina's existence. It didn't take long before I could hear the snapping of a fire starting. I opened my eyes watching Riley throw the pieces of Irina into the fire.

"Little one I'm so sorry you had to see that." Riley said as he threw the last segment of Irina into the fire. Riley brushed off his hands moving towards me. Riley pulled me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my head.

"You have to run…" Riley started to say moving me away from the clearing. The childlike, yet hair raising giggles began to swirl around us. I twisted and turned in every direction only making it in time to catch a blurred dash of brilliant red. Riley took a few quick steps before Victoria moved out from shaded area of the trees directly in front of us stopping my getaway dead in its tracks. Her fiery hair was brighter than I'd remembered, and her eyes were black with desire for my blood. Her lips were pressed into a tight line, standing with her hands firmly on her hips. Her impatient, untamed gaping flickered between Riley and me, but never stayed on him for more than a second. I couldn't take my eyes off of her perfect shimmering face.

Her eyes gleamed bright red. She curled her lip, barring her teeth growling. I tensed with fear, gasping out loud. Victoria's childlike laugh echoed the forest proud for the fear she bestowed on me.

"Riley, my love where are you off to in such a hurry?" She began to circle us, like a predator toying with her prey. I swallowed loudly keeping my eyes on Riley's back, too afraid to look into her lethal eyes. Riley reassuringly grabbed my hand rubbing light circles in my palm.

"Why did you kill Irina?" She asked smugly. I saw a gleam in her eyes, almost happy Irina was gone.

"Victoria, I can explain." he said.

"I don't care why she is dead. She was a nuisance. What I really want to know is what you were doing with my new pet." Victoria moved toward us, but Riley mimicked her moves by backing up. A breeze rolled through the forest, causing my scent to be carried to her. Riley tensed. Victoria tilted her head towards the sky, taking in my smell.

"I think you smell even better than I'd imagined. I don't know how you managed to drink only animals all this time Riley, but thanks for completing your task. Since you did as I asked we can share her in victory. I'll have so much fun savoring your delic…" Victoria started.

"You will not touch her." Riley said fiercely. He took a step back putting more distance between us.

"What did you say?" Victoria barked a laugh out. "Riley you haven't fallen for this pathetic human as well. She isn't worth fighting for, I promise."

"You heard what I said. You will not touch her, without going through me first." Riley snarled, his muscles tensing. Riley crouched in a fighting stance.

"Do you really think you can fight me?" Victoria moved closer to Riley. Riley growled again, taking his hand moving back behind him so I couldn't see what was happening. Riley jumped on top of Victoria, pushing her to the ground. Riley turned his head facing me.

"Run little one NOW!" I heard him yell. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in place, seeing someone I care about fighting for me. I wanted to help in some way. I wished for this moment I could. Riley looked over seeing me still standing, not moving.

"NOW! GET OUT OF HERE!" Victoria took his moment of unawareness, flipping him. She tore off his right arm throwing it towards the fire in the clearing. Riley cried out in pain as she crushed his leg separating it into pieces. Riley struggled against her, pushing her with his good leg into a tree. The tree snapped in half falling from impact. Victoria grabbed the rest of his fallen limbs gathering them quickly throwing them towards the fire. Victoria hissed running towards Riley knocking him to the ground. Riley's mangled body didn't move. I tried to scream, but my sobs were too much.

"Did you think that he would honestly survive? You didn't even listen to him when he was fighting me." Victoria was amused with my horror stricken face.

I knew this was it. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to scream for help. I wanted to check on Riley. I knew that I was going to die and the only thing I could think of in that moment was the pack. I moved back, looking for anything to help me.

"The pack will never stop. They will find you and you will pay." I was searching for anything to say that would keep her talking. I wanted to live. I needed to survive. I glanced back at Riley's still unmoving form. Anger was all I felt when I saw his body. I'm not helpless. Riley should still be alive. I could've stopped it. The rage boiled in my blood, spreading transforming. I started to shake; I balled my fist in attempts to control my arms. Victoria's eyes went wide, focusing behind me. Victoria crouched moving around me looking into the forest. A loud howl echoed across the night air. I felt my body tense, like I needed to pursue the creature. Victoria let out a loud hiss, moving away from where she had been staring.

I rushed over to Riley holding his limp body.

"Riley, she's gone." Riley opened his eyes. His face was worn out. I didn't think I'd ever see a vampire look tired. Riley looked over towards the clearing next to the fire, where Victoria had run.

"She's never gone, little one." Riley eyes moved across the forest line.

"Little one, I'm so sorry..." I placed a finger on his lips shushing him. He shook his head so he could speak.

"I want you to know I will always regret the harmful intent I had when I met you, but I'm glad that you were in my life. You showed me how to love, and live. I will be forever in your debt." Riley moved his good hand to touch the side of my face.

"Riley please you will be fine. Don't give up on me. You are a vampire." I placed a warm hand on his cold hand.

"Little one I broke the treaty, and I put you in harm. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I will go in your place. Let me go." Riley moved himself up against a tree. His one arm and leg helped him move away from me. I stood to help him. He held up a hand. "Let me do this, it's for the best." Riley turned smiling.

"I will always love you. Thank you for letting me experience life." A blur came from the side of Riley colliding with him. Riley didn't fight. He knew this was going to happen, and he wanted it. Riley was pushed, flying through the air moving towards the flames. His body was engulfed by the blaze of the fire.

Standing before me was Victoria.

"I will come back for you Bella Swan!" Victoria said, disappearing altogether.

She killed him. Riley is dead. The anger I'd felt intensified. I felt the ripping of my body, splitting of everything I knew to be human. I was morphing into what, I didn't know. The shaking of my body was overwhelming. I fell to the ground allowing it to overtake my body. I saw blurs passing me.

"Bells, are you ok?" A gruff voice sounded.

"Jake, I think she's phasing."

I'm phasing. I'm turning into a werewolf.

"Bella don't fight it." A soothing voice sounded.


	39. IMPRINTING!

_**Thanks for all of the support! Here is the much anticipated **__**imprinting!**_

"Bella don't fight it"

That was the last words I heard before I drifted off into a deep calming sleep. I couldn't believe this was happening to me! I could only be a wolf if I was Quileute, and a direct descendant of the last generation of wolves. I didn't think I was a descendant, but nothing makes sense anymore.

I heard the sound of the others, breathing in the rooms surrounding me. Loud thuds…Heartbeats echoed in unison within the house. Their breath mixed with scents that filled the house cinnamon, seawater, rising bread, pine, vanilla, and leather. I assumed these scents surrounded me every day, but with the recent changes made to my body I had a, new concept of smell. Boards creaked with every movement made, downstairs.

I moved my hand over the bed feeling around for anything familiar, but the bed squeaked beneath me. I stopped moving waiting for anything to happen. The TV was placed on mute, and someone stood walking towards the stairs. I lay silently, until the TV sound echoed through the thin walls.

Someone was shouting, and laughing. I concentrated closer hearing children in the background. The sounds grew closer, a splashing sound and a roar of a motor passing by quickly. I was baffled for a while, and then the sounds faded away like a boat on the water. I could hear all the way to the ocean, from where I was.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times mystified by the clarity of my vision. The dark wood grains on the ceiling were so clear, exposing every molecule of dust hidden in its old exterior. I sat up placing my newfound long legs on the ground, looking out the window at a world I'd been blind to see.

I moved myself to standing stretching the new muscles that outlined every inch of my new body. My body was toned, as if I worked out hard every day without fail.

Footsteps grew louder towards me, and I stood still, almost statue like. They stopped moving once they were outside the door. I could hear their heart and breathing, like I was next to their chest. The all consuming odor of pine, wafted through the door.

"Bella, are you awake?" A gruff deep voice sounded. He tapped lightly on the door, twisting the knob opening the door. Sam stood before me, holding the door half open. Sam walked towards me, and I didn't feel so small next to him. I had grown at least four inches, since the last time I'd seen him.

"Bella, I know this must be a little disorienting. Everything you are going through is completely normal."

Nothing is normal. I am a werewolf.

"How is this possible?" My voice sang.

"I don't know, but we can think about this later." Sam rubbed the back of his head uneasily. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. I followed Sam down the hallway towards the familiar part of the house, the kitchen. Emily's warm smile welcomed me when I entered the room.

"How are you Bella?" Emily's sweet voice asked.

"I'm a little overwhelmed." I honestly said. Emily nodded, placing food on a plate handing it to me. I shoveled food into my mouth uncaring how I looked in front of them. I heard Sam laugh from beside me, probably because of the amount I was eating. I ate as much as the guys! I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, not slowing the amount of food entering my mouth. I stopped eating when I heard leaves being rustled outside.

"It's just the guys, you'll get used to your senses soon." Just as Sam predicted Jacob and Jared walked through the door.

"Bella, you're awake!" Jared shouted scooping me into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I should've been there to protect you." Jared released his hold. "Bella you've gotten taller!" Jared exclaimed. He moved towards the table to devour the food Emily had made.

Jacob gathered me into a hug, that before would've crushed me. "Bells, I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault she hurt you."

"Jake it's ok…I'm fine." I think, I thought to myself. Sam gave a look to Emily, causing her to exit quietly.

"Bella I don't mean to overload you with information, but there are some things you need to know." Sam said. Jake and Jared stopped what they were doing focusing all of their attention on me. I nodded wanting him to continue.

"I'm the Alpha. When I tell you to do something, you have to listen, and the same goes for Jacob. He is Beta." I took a peak at Jacob, who avoided my glances. He never told me he was second in command.

"Bella, Are you sure Charlie is your father?" Jared asked. I wasn't sure of that myself. In my heart Charlie will always be my father, but I need to know the truth.

"I don't know." I felt helpless. I didn't want to talk about what I didn't know. I knew for a fact I didn't want to phase until I figured out my problems.

"Bella you will need to help with patrols each night." I looked around at everyone. Jared wanted to protest, but didn't say anything. How am I going to explain this to Charlie? I can't just sneak out every night.

"What about Charlie?" Sam looked over to Jacob, almost getting some kind of reassurance.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he can't know. He isn't of Quileute descent." Sam looked towards the ground, as if he was sad for reiterating it again. We sat in awkward silence…

"I can hear everything, and I'm hungry all the time…" I said wanting to clear the tension from the air. I grabbed another helping of everything. Jared and Sam shared a look. Jacob was watching me in amazement.

"Paul and Embry are here." Jared nervously said looking towards the door. The front door opened, and my breath caught in my throat.

I had never really seen him before this second. How many times had I looked into this beautiful man's eyes, and not seen how perfect he was. I may as well have been blind.

For the first time, I saw his face. I struggled with my vocabulary, unable to find the right words.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the perfect soft features of his russet face. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that I thought made me who I was, my love for the vampire who betrayed me, to my new pack, and my family members. A new life line held me to where I was. Nothing could hold me in place, but this man. This man was mine, and I needed him more than anything in my life. The once wounded heart, instantly mended. The numbness, gone and a new life was breathed into me. I was alive. I was more than alive. I was living to be with this man, we were made for each other. I knew all the heartache in my lifetime was worth this moment, of bliss.

The front door slammed, causing me to jump.

Jacob was gone.

"This can't be happening!" Someone yelled from across the room, running out the front door.

Jared was grinning from ear to ear. Sam was holding Emily, like he was reliving his moment with her through me again.

**I IMPRINTED! ** How did this happen? I'm supposed to love Edward. I don't want to love someone because it was destiny. I backed away from the man who held all my heart. I had always felt connect to him, but I was too broken to allow him in. My eyes met his again, and time stopped. Everyone else disappeared. There was a connection pulling me towards him, but I wouldn't allow my feet to budge. The earth stopped spinning, and gravity moved.

"Can we talk?" He said clearing his throat. He was nervous, and so was I. I nodded, knowing my voice would fail. He led me to the living room, fully aware that everyone could hear. We sat in silence on the couch. I couldn't stand not hearing his voice. I needed it.

"How?" I squeaked. His deep chocolate eyes looked up at me, trying to decide how to begin.

"I imprinted on you the first time I saw you." He began. I was shocked. "When we imprint we become what the person needs from us. You needed a friend not a boyfriend, and I wanted to respect you. Sam and Jared were with me on patrol when it happened. I asked Sam to order us to never think about my imprinting so I could be what you needed from me." He stared at the floor, after his speech. He was right, if he'd come to me any earlier I would've just needed him as a friend. I would've rejected him as my imprint, my love, life…. My Embry…

_**I know there were a lot of Paul supporters! I'm sorry but when I did the poll Embry was the winner… I finished my entire outline based on the voting! If you are not going to read any longer I understand! Review and let me know how ya'll feel!!!!**_


	40. Belonging

I drove down the road towards La Push, unable to completely understand Charlie has never been my father. I can't help but think of my life as one big lie, and being a werewolf, changed me mentally. I can't handle the stress of anger.

Why did my mother never tell me that Charlie wasn't my real father? She can't figure out why I'm so upset with her! I'm so frustrated with this whole situation, and actually I can't believe how mad I was able to get. I was actually shaking, while talking to her on the phone, but what sent me over the edge was Charlie knew.

Embry is all I can think about, but I wanted to speak to someone else. I need to talk to someone who has known my family for a long time. Someone who would do anything for me, but now I'm not so sure.

Jacob's house is where I'm headed now. He was always there when I needed him. I know he got back home yesterday, because Billy called my dad. Well not my dad, Charlie. I ran out of the house before my mother could tell me who my real dad was. I couldn't stay. I would've exploded in Charlie's house.

I pulled up in the Blacks driveway, almost tearing the door off the truck when I was getting out. Billy was already there in his chair on the porch, expectantly.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked concerned.

I didn't even say anything. I threw myself on him and started sobbing. Billy has always been a second father to me. Could Billy be my father?

"Bella, are you ok? You are burning up! What's wrong?" He asked me pushing me away so he could see my face. I couldn't hold my tears.

"My...moth..mother told me Charlie isn't my real father. I came to see...see Jacob." I croaked.

"Oh Bella, Bella… I'm sorry." Billy held me as best as he could.

"Charlie knew, this whole time, and never led me to believe the lie. I ran out of the house before they could tell me who my father is." I wailed.

I heard someone clear their throat startling me. I turned around to see Sam, standing awkwardly.

"Bella, Jacob is at Sam's. I will meet you there. I'm going to call Charlie to let him know you're safe." I nodded. I couldn't speak. Sam gave me a nod agreeing with Billy.

I drove up to Sam's house, hearing chatter inside. Emily saw the tears running down my face pulling me into a sweet motherly hug.

"Bella, how did it go?" She inquired. The chatter in the house went quiet. Someone angrily walked up behind her. I glanced up to see a pissed off looking Jacob.

"What are you doing here? You made your choice. I need you to leave." He said.

What did he mean I made a choice? I didn't make this decision to be a wolf. I didn't want to have another father. Why do I need to leave? I stepped back from Emily in fear of hurting her, and standing up straight.

"Jacob, this isn't your house." she whispered.

I ignored her and glared at Jacob.

"Why do I need to leave? I found out for sure Charlie isn't my father, and he knew this whole time…"

Jacob cut my fit of rage off, with his own "I told you I would fight it for you! I wanted to be with just you Bella! You didn't bat an eye at me when you imprinted!" Jacob started to shake, flexing his muscles, and balling his fists. Jared moved towards Jacob, and me.

"Yes, I imprinted! It was decided for me! I didn't want this! I don't want to be what I am, but I thought that as my friend you would still have the decency to care. I guess I was wrong." I growled at him. I couldn't stop my anger for much longer. I heard shouts from behind me. I whipped my head around glaring, in the direction of Sam running towards the house.

"Emily get away from her! BELLA CALM DOWN NOW!" Sam shouted. I felt my body trying to hold me in my human form, with his injunction.

"JAKE, SHE'S NEW! SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL HERSELF!" He said, as he ran and placed himself between Emily and me.

Jake put his hands on my shoulders, looking at me, and trying to calm me down. I took a couple deep breaths and my shaking slowed down. I needed a friend.

"We need to talk." He calmly said.

"No, Jake there isn't anything to talk about. I came here thinking you still cared, I guess I was wrong. I'll just leave now, because I do have someone who does care. I don't know why I came here in the first place." I turned to walk away.

"Bella, wait I need to speak with you. Emily please go in the house, and Jake I might need you." Sam directed.

"What is going on?" Jacob said still mad with my rejection.

"I'll explain, but step out in the yard so the porch doesn't get destroyed." Sam eyed me as he walked out into the yard. I didn't want to listen to anything they said. I knew Sam would just order it, so I had to go. I walked into the front yard, looking at a curious Jared.

"Bella, Billy noticed your changes as soon as he saw you. Your temperature alarmed him, so he called Charlie. I already knew you were a wolf, but Billy found out who your father was." Jacob stiffened, as gasps echoed throughout the house and forest.

"Joshua Uley is your father. I've been reviewing our legends of the tribe, and a full Quileute changes after its first encounter with a vampire. Bella you are not a full Quileute. The reason you took so long to phase, is because you are only half Quileute. We usually phase after we get angry, but you've always calmed yourself down. When I first laid eyes on you, I felt connected to you in a way I couldn't describe, like you were a part of me, and you are."

I'm a werewolf. Josh Uley is my father. Charlie knows. Sam is my brother. I was shaking violently. I can't believe it. My mother lied to me. I could have grown up on the Reservation and been with my family the whole time. I never would have had to go through the pain of Edward leaving. Damn my mother. The heat coursed through my body, and I felt like I was on fire. My bones were breaking, and rearranging. I was phasing. I could feel my skin was tearing off.

I looked down and instead of hands, I had paws, and in front of me was a huge black wolf.

"_**Sam, I feel whole, and I shouldn't. My whole life has been turned around."**_

"_**Bella, you have a pack that will never leave you. I think Edward opened a wound you didn't know you had. You already had the insecurities of never belonging, and now you don't have to worry. I'm your brother, and I love you. I will never leave you."**_

**I closed my eyes. I could see through Sam's mind a medium build pure white wolf, standing in front of him. It was almost dream like, seeing the beautiful creature in his mind. **

"_**You are beautiful, Bells."**_** I opened my eyes. Sam wasn't the only wolf. Jake had phased. The dream like creature had the most beautiful sapphire eyes.**

"_**I can't see myself." **_**I could hear laughter echoing through my mind.**

"_**Bella, you are the white wolf." **_**Sam said. I gasped, amazed. **

**I was embarrassed. I didn't want them to hear me think. I wanted to disappear. They would invade my most private thoughts, and I didn't want to share. I let my mind go blank.**

"_**Bella? Bella..? Why can't I hear you?" **_

"_**Bells…Bells what are you doing?" **_

**Their worried thoughts consumed me. I opened my mind.**

"_**How did you do that?" Sam asked.**_

"_**I just wanted to not be heard." I dumbly stated.**_

"_**Bella didn't you say you were immune to Edwards mind reading abilities?" Sam inquired. I nodded my heavy head.**_

"_**Maybe you can shield your thoughts from us as well."**_

"_**Wow." Jacob said staring wide eyed. **_

"Food's ready." Emily yelled out the door.

_**  
"How do I change back?" **_** Sam went through the steps, replaying them through my mind. I walked towards the woods, following Sam and Jacob. I started to feel myself changing back. Sam interrupted my thoughts completely.**

"_**Bella! Go behind the tree! I really don't want to see my sister like…that." **_**I could feel Sam's discomfort, and Jacob's depressed feelings.**

Sam ran to get me clothes from Emily, after I finally changed back to normal. I watched as the boys stampeded to the kitchen. I pulled up a chair next to Jared, helping myself to lots of food. I was on my third plate when I noticed them all staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of food, slowly swallowing it. "You guys eat like this all the time."

"Yeah but we're not used to youeating like this." Embry said from behind me. I jumped and almost fell off my chair. Jacob caught me, earning him a growl from Embry. The contact of his skin on mine, usually scaled me, but now it seemed normal. Embry pushed Jacob's hands off of me, helping me. Embry's touch sent chills to my core, causing me to jump again and falling on the floor.

"Only you, Bella. We are supposed to be graceful, but you still amaze us with your coordination." Jared laughed.


	41. Betrayal

I quietly sneaked through the door of my house. I didn't want to face Charlie just yet. The betrayal was too deep, like throwing salt on an open wound. I was more stealth now, able to blend easily with my surroundings. I was turning the corner of the kitchen starved of food, which wasn't unusual. I opened the door of the refrigerator, when someone cleared their throat.

"Why are you getting back so late?" A disgruntled voice said.

I closed the door, calming myself. I took a couple deep breaths, crossing my arms.

"Why do you care?" I harshly asked.

"Bella even though I'm not your biological father…I'm still your Dad." I could see the hurt in his eyes, and the pleading for my forgiveness. I couldn't give him what he needed, not yet at least. I looked towards the ground, as the tears filled my eyes. Charlie took a step towards me.

"Bella it's like I don't know who you are anymore. In just a couple days you've changed…you're taller… angry all the time, and let's not even start on your appetite. I know it's the beginning of summer, but I don't like you being out so late."

I snorted. He doesn't know me? I don't know him! He lied this whole time! I wish he would take it back or at least been honest from the beginning. I could've been a completely different person, stronger.

"What about you? You've lied all these years, and you expect me to…accept what you say? Forgive you just because you raised me?" I didn't want to lose it. He's still my dad. I do love him. I just don't want him, now. The one person I expected to be there for me through everything was him, and now I don't have that. Footsteps sounded in the bedroom above me. I threw my head up towards the ceiling, listening for a threat. Charlie cleared his throat.

"I've been meaning to tell you something else, but you've been in La Push so much I haven't been able to tell you." Another step sounded.

"I wanted to wait and make sure that it was more serious, and it is Bella. I'm finally happy. I've been seeing someone." I threw an angry glare at him. My father isn't supposed to date. He's mine, and I don't want to share… He's my father… He isn't my father.

"She is really sweet, and caring. Her name is.."

I pushed past Charlie walking out the door. I can't handle this. I ran through the forest. I don't want to phase, because phasing reminds me of the betrayal. I ran until I couldn't hold my emotions any longer. The place was safe, and very far from anyone finding me. It was an enchanting place with a quaint creek, softly sounding. I fell to the ground being consumed by everything I'd been avoiding to feel. A strong musty smell entered my parameter, mixed with woods and pine. I tried to stop crying, stop feeling, but I couldn't. A pair of arms cradled me into their chest, comforting me in their lap. I relaxed displaying my emotions loudly. I hated to be this vulnerable, but I needed to feel this pain. He ran his smooth fingers through my hair, twisting and intertwining it in his hands. I placed my hand on his bare chest pushing myself up so I could see the person, helping me. He wiped my tears off my face gently.

"Hey, I'm here. It will be ok, just let it all out." He said.

I blinked pushing the tears blocking my vision away. I sharply inhaled.

"Bella are you ok? Are you hurt?" Paul asked concerned.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"The question is more like what are you doing here? This has been my secret place to think, since I first phased. Guess it's not a secret anymore…."

"I'm sorry, I just ran until I couldn't anymore…" I plainly stated. "What are you doing out here though?" Paul's soft eyes moved around our surroundings, focusing on anything but me.

"I came here to think." Paul said roaming his eyes over my face. He looked pained.

"About?" I questioned. He moved his hand up towards my face brushing it lightly.

"I can't believe I'm going to actually tell you this but…you,… imprinting, and just life." Paul still held me in his lap, brushing my hair with his fingers. I didn't know what to say, or do.

"I'm sorry." I felt the need to say that. I wanted to have my own say in my life, but couldn't. A werewolf love is destiny.

"For what? You didn't ask for any of this… none of us did. I just wish we could've made our own choices when it comes to love." I agreed with Paul. How do I know that the feelings I have for Embry are mine? I feel guilty for having them… I love Embry with everything I have, and I need him. I just can't bring myself to see him, because I want to rebel what I've become.

"I know what you mean… it's very much overwhelming. I just don't know how to handle any of it." Paul nodded placing a cheek on my head, breathing deeply.

"Bella I know you are going through a lot right now, but I can't hold it in any longer. You will find out when we phase, so I need to tell you." My heart sank, and chills ran through my body.

Paul cleared his throat, "Bella you are the first girl I've allowed in… I couldn't hate you, even though I tried. I am now happy I couldn't say sorry, because I spent the most amazing time with you." Paul took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm just going to spit it out. I love you Bella, and I always have." I gasped. Not what I was expecting. I can't be doing this, or listening to his confession. Embry will feel so betrayed. Paul placed a hand on my lower back pushing me closer towards him. He leaned his head towards me, turning it slowly. He stopped an inch away from my face. My heart was racing, but I needed Embry. I love him… I placed a hand on Paul's cheek, slowly moving away from him. "Paul I can't." I whispered against his lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" I jumped to my feet, shock took over my body. Pain seared through my chest, when I saw the anguish on Embry's face.

"Bella, How could you?" Embry asked. Paul stood in front of me, pushing me behind him.

"Don't blame her, she didn't do anything." Paul tried to justify…our actions.

"How dare you! You are my brother! How could you betray me?" Embry moved towards Paul.

"We didn't do anything, Embry." Paul said, squaring his shoulders off. Paul began to mumble "Not that I didn't want to." If I had been human I would've missed it altogether.

Embry snapped.

Before I had time to realize what was happening, they were fighting. I couldn't do anything, without someone's feeling getting hurt. I didn't want Paul upset with me after he just confessed all his feelings, and I didn't want my imprint to feel even more betrayed. I did the only thing I knew to do. I ran.

I ran to my house. I climbed my tree without effort, jumping through my window.

I collapsed on my bedroom floor, exhausted.

My bedroom chair squeaked, causing me to jump. I whipped my head around sharply.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare you." Jacob said moving towards me. I tried to back up, but couldn't. "We need to talk." He said pulling me up onto my bed next to him.

"I shouldn't have been mad at you for imprinting. I just finally felt like we were going to be ok. I know it must be really hard for you to understand all the changes, and I wanted you to know that I'm here. I'm sorry I broke my promise again." I wrapped my arms around his waist, bursting into tears.

"Bells, I love you." He whispered against my ear.

"Jacob, I love you too. You imprinted. I imprinted. Please don't fight it, accept Leah. Love her." Jacob pushed himself away from me. He looked just as destroyed as Embry did.

"Bells I…"

"Jake you can't. Please just let me go." Jacob grabbed my hand pulling me off the bed, standing staring into his pain filled eyes. Jake leaned down turning his head slowly kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I would've fought anything to be with you." He whispered jumping from my bedroom window. I can't believe this! I just had these two amazing men profess their love to me, and I hurt the one that means the most to me, Embry.

_**Please Review…!! I hope ya'll love the drama!!**_


	42. Sorry!

_**I'm so sorry it's taken me forever!! I had vacation for Christmas, and my computer crashed! I got a new computer for Christmas though…! Thanks for staying with me!!! Sorry again!**_

I cried myself to sleep.

Why must I always be put into these types of situations?

"Bella, honey wake up." Someone lightly caressed my face.

My senses were flooded, by the scent of pine, and burning wood. Jared.

I opened my eyes tears gushing from them. "Oh, Jared it was awful. First it was Paul, and Embry walking in then Jacob was waiting for me. I just…don't know what to do."

"Shhhh… I know…I know…They have all phased since…" I shot up from my place in bed.

"And…How did Embry…react?" I whispered, slowly. Jared moved his head towards the window, staring diligently outside.

"Jared?" My heart raced, and throat closed with anticipation.

"Bella he left." Jared's head dropped with a sigh.

"What do you mean he left?" The knot closed off my oxygen, choking on every word.

"Embry from the moment he imprinted on you thought he would always be inferior to your long list of admirers. He doesn't feel he can compete with them, and I don't know if he has a fighting chance either." Jared's wondering eyes met mine, sadness surrounding his soft features.

My breath was knocked out of my chest, my grief constricting my heart from beating.

"Bella you are still resisting, even if you don't feel the pain of Edward's abandonment." Jared placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

I'm not resisting. I did have a moment where I was confused, but I've known all along Embry is what I want. I want Embry. I need him. Embry is my life now. I told Jacob not to resist, but I'm trying to resist.

"Jared…I… need to see him… to explain."

"Bella I don't know if you can find him, and even if you do I can't promise he will actually return."

He left me. He doesn't want me. Embry is just another Edward. I know I almost kissed Paul, but I was confused. Now not even my imprint wants me. I love him, but I'm broken. Embry is my life, without him my life is meaningless. I thought the pain and numbness was bad with Edward but the pain I feel now is devouring my life slowly, painfully away.

"Bella…Bella…" Jared's anxiety disappeared with the darkness taking over my body.

I continually woke to an empty dark room, alone just lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Time crept so slowly. I couldn't remember how long it'd been since I last talked to Jared. A week or a month I couldn't tell you.

The only thing I can think about is the irritating reverberation of the raindrops on the rooftop drip, drop, and drip. I don't want you. I quivered the lingering words from filling my head. I couldn't help but reminiscence my first loss plaguing my thoughts pushing me further into my profound gloomy depression. I pushed myself towards the edge of my bed sitting up. I walked over to the mirror, seeing the corpse standing before me. The girl with familiar lifeless brown eyes, breakable pale skin, and her dark circled eyes looked like she had been tormented from sleep deprivation. Death emitted from her lifeless body. I couldn't stomach to look at her any longer it was too memorable to a past I thought I'd forgotten.

I quietly walked into the small bathroom towards the shower, pulling the curtain back. I twisted the knob allowing hot water to pour out abundantly. I permitted the hot steam to fill the air, as I stripped off my clothes. The mirror showed the same comatose girl taking her hair down freeing her weak brown locks. I stepped into the cold porcelain tub turning the silver handle making it as hot as I could stand it, I could feel it splashing against my skin. I couldn't feel the heat I should be feeling. I can't feel anything. I don't want to feel anything. I collapsed. I pushed my knees up to my chest, biting my hand as I scream. The pain wasn't this deep before. I rested my head down on my knees, disappearing within my pain.

The water was shut off. I could hear voices, but couldn't distinguish who they were. My body was taken from the shower.

"Sam this is ridiculous. Embry and Bella can't stay away from each other it is killing them both."

"I know, Jared. Embry is just as stubborn as she is..."

I watched as my brother and best friend left me. They whimpered and howled with sorrow as they ran back towards my home, La Push. I let the vast darkness overwhelm my body.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I heard whispering quietly. The loud creak of wood sounds as someone shifted their weight leaning through my window. I clinched my eyes tighter, breathing out loudly apprehensively. I opened my eyes as he moved across the floor. I opened my eyes, seeing someone I least expected.

"Paul?" I whispered, smiling manically at him.

Paul's eyes shifted around the room, worried he froze fleetingly. I can hear his heart hammering in his chest unevenly, like even his heart was confused. He shifted his stance and his fingers clenched on the sill to spring away, his eyes fixed on my perplexed face. He was torn.

He moved his body to spring from the window, his eyes averted from me to the ground below.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you or Embry." Paul walked towards me on the bed sitting at the end.

"I meant what I said, but I shouldn't have said it, then. I'm sorry to put you through this. I will do anything to help you and Embry."Paul and I heard Charlie in the other room, his heavy breathing abruptly stopping and then the loud footsteps as he drug himself down the hall. Paul stood walking towards the window.

Paul threw himself out the window. I don't hear him hit the ground.

"Bella?" Charlie calls through the door, "Can I come in, Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…. I just fell out of bed."

"Is everything alright?" Charlie turns his head to look out the window. "I can stay until you fall asleep, if you want?"

"Um…No, Charlie. I'm fine, really. I just thought I saw something…" Charlie tensed, when I didn't call him dad. Charlie left murmuring goodnight. I felt bad to be so cold, but he lied to me. I will move on, and forgive him…I just can't now. I hear the howl of a wolf, low and resounding, the sound of an animal mourning the end of night. I lay in bed staring until sleep overcame me.

"How are you doing, Bells?" A soft voice asked, waking me from my sleep. I opened my eyes seeing Jacob sitting on my bed.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

Jacob sighed. "Did you need something?" I asked wondering why he was here.

"I was worried about you, Bells." I glance up at him at the same time that he did. We both looked away, awkwardly.

"Did you want me to leave?" He asked rather impatiently.

"No," I whispered looking around my room for a sign that last night wasn't a dream.

"How are you Jacob?" I asked quietly, but I knew he could hear just fine. Jacob drew in a deep breath and sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm ok, I guess. I took your advice and Leah well…she's amazing." Jacob's russet color skin deepened into a bright shade of red, looking away smiling radiantly just as I like to remember him before werewolves and vampires. I smiled, wishing Embry and I could be that happy right now.

"What Bella?!" Jacob asked worriedly.

"I just…wanted to know…how…" I glance up at him and held his gaze, so I could confidently ask. "I just wanted to know how Embry was doing." A huge weight lifted from my chest.

Jacob's brow furrowed. "He's okay. Looks about the same as you do." He glanced out the window, as his nostrils flared and glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "Paul was here…wasn't he?"

I nodded, remembering. I watched as his head absentmindedly dipped as if in defeat. Jacob turned to me again, sighing.

"Bells, I have to tell you…I'm sorry for putting you in this situation with your imprint. I didn't mean for anything to come between you and Embry. I will always love you Bells, but now I know I can't live without Leah."Jake placed a friendly hand on my leg, smiling genuinely. I nodded, tears welling in my eyes.

Jake stood from the bed moving toward the window. "I have to go someone wants to talk to you." Jake smiled jumping from the window, without a sound. The branches outside broke, and the breath hitched as someone was flying through my bedroom window. I closed my eyes praying the person standing before me would be Embry.

"Hi Bella." A quivering voice sounded. I wanted to open my eyes and stare at his beautiful face, to touch him. I clinched my eyes tighter, breathing out loudly apprehensively feeling warmth explode within my heart. I opened my eyes as he moved across the floor.

"Embry" I whispered, smiling peacefully at him.

Embry's eyes shifted around the room. I can hear his heart hammering in his chest unevenly, like even his heart was confused. I want to jump up and slam the window shut; lock him in here forever. He moved his body to spring from the window, his eyes averted from me to the ground below. I moved my body with his, shifting my weight to my left side as I try to lung after him, knowing he had decided to leave, again.

"No!" I yell, throwing my body over the edge of the bed. My legs struggle to hold up my weight; wobbling with the effort, then they sway at the knees and I collapse in a heap on the floor, my heart pounding blood through my stinging legs.

"Bella, I can't…Not yet… I want you to want me, and love me like I do you." Embry walked towards me helping me up from the floor placing me on the bed.

"I haven't left you. I just want to give you time to figure out if you really want me, and not the thought of me. I forgave you the moment you thought about kissing Paul. I need to know you are allowing me to have all of your heart, and not leftover pieces." Embry sat down beside my bed.

"Embry, I'm sorry. I don't need time. I'm not going to resist. I know what it's like without you. I can't handle it any longer." Embry smiled, moved towards me grasping my head pulling me towards him, and then Embry kissed me. His kiss was filled with all of his love, and passion. He filled it with his sadness and despair we had been sharing. The feelings he expressed through the kiss were overwhelming. Embry was undeniably in love with me. The kiss made me feel like I truly was his imprint and that the fact that I was ultimately rejecting him would leave him lost forever. He needed me, and I needed him. I felt his tongue pressing gently against my lips asking for entrance. I welcomed him gladly and brought my hands up to tangle in his silky hair. I was on fire for him and running out of breath at the same time. Embry seemed to sense that I needed air and broke our kiss.

"I love you Bella…always have."


End file.
